Through the Moon
by RusCan Fables
Summary: Ivan lives in a world where he has been raised by wolves his whole life and has never seen one of his own kind. He was always searching for another like him; even male, but Ivan has had no such luck. Now, he turns to the Goddess of the Moon, praying for her to show mercy upon him and to find it in her heart to give up one of her children to be his mate. Mpreg. Full sum on Profile.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew had managed to convince himself that it was a good idea to go out on his own in the Arctic tundra. He had not been planning on going far from the base anyway; he was still close enough to it that he could radio for help if necessary. He'd been forced to let both Alfred and Gilbert know where he was going and when he planned to be back too, even if letting them both know was both unnecessary and annoying.

Gilbert hadn't been too eager to let him out on his own since the Arctic tundra was a dangerous place, but he had finally okayed it and dragged Alfred off to put him to use while he was here visiting his little brother.

Matthew left the base about twenty minutes later and rode out on his snowmobile to a place a few miles away from where he knew a polar bear maternity den had been made months prior. It was around the time now that the mother should be leading her cubs out into the wild to go look for food and Matthew wanted to see if he could watch and possibly document the moment with his handheld video camera that he'd packed in his backpack.

He rode for a while enjoying the peace and quiet while keeping an eye out for the spot he was looking for. It was nice to have quiet once in awhile, truthfully he didn't get much peace and quiet at the base despite two out of three fellow biologists being rather quiet in nature. Especially since his family had insisted on coming to visit and pester him even after he'd told them specifically _not_ to visit over ten times during various phone calls and messages.

Matthew loved his family, really, he did; but they could be a bit of a handful when they showed up unexpectedly, especially out here in the Arctic with the little space they had here. Currently his parents were rooming in the only spare room while his older brother shared his bed. It was cramped for sure and with a brother that tended to move a lot when he slept, Matthew never got even a _slightly_ peaceful night's sleep unless he slept on the floor.

_Ah, there it is._ Matthew thought to himself as he spotted the den opening. Slowing and turning the snowmobile off a safe distance away from the entrance of the den, he got off and slowly started walking towards it, video camera in hand, already recording. As he neared the den he noticed a concerning lack of activity_. Where are the cubs?_ _It's the right time of year; they should be out by now._

As Matthew cautiously neared the entrance from above, he lowered the video camera slightly to look over the edge of the snow bank and slowly came to a stop. _Oh_. Matthew slowly put the camera back into his bag and crept cautiously closer to the edge of the roof of the den.

Crouching down Matthew crawled forward a bit, peeking over the lip of the roof of the den, ducking back down mere moments later and freezing in place. An adult male polar bear was just inside the entrance to the den, currently working on dragging the carcass of the mother bear out of the den. The male had obviously been after the cubs but was clearly making use of the carcass of the female.

Matthew lay there silently for what seemed like ages as he listened to the male gorge itself on the mother's carcass until it was hopefully satisfied, his heart pounding. He flinched slightly as there were sounds of a struggle and then the sickening sound of a young life being ended.

Moments later, the male emerged from the den with the carcass of a polar bear cub in its mouth as it headed away from the den with its prize.

Matthew stayed where he was until he thought the male was far enough away for him to move. Slowly, he stood up and walked down a slope of snow to the entrance of the den. Grimacing unhappily at the gory carcass of the female, he carefully stepped around it and peered into the den, hoping the male had not taken the only cub here.

Looking and feeling around a bit in the snow, Matthew successfully located the –thankfully- live polar bear cub from the den and picked it up, awkwardly cradling the approximately three-month-old cub as he exited the den and quickly climbed back up the slope. He risked a glance back to see if the male had noticed him or not before quickly going back to his snowmobile and stowing his backpack away.

After a moment of consideration, Matthew decided to risk the cold for a few seconds and unzipped a layer of his jacket partially, wrestling with the squirming cub for a moment or ten before managing to stick it into his jacket and zip it back up enough so that the cub wouldn't fall out.

Looking back again to make sure the male still had not noticed him, Matthew climbed on to the snowmobile and started it up before quickly heading back to base.

On the way back, he breathed a sigh of relief as the cub ceased squirming and curled up as much as possible inside the jacket. All things considered, going down into the den to retrieve the surviving cub was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done out here on the tundra. He could have gotten himself severely injured or killed out there, but he just couldn't leave the poor cub alone to die if he could bring it back to base with him instead.

)*(

"Ivan...?" Irunya could not even finish her question as her brother's violet eyes met her own. Ivan knew what question she wanted to ask. It was _that_ question again. The one she would ask every time he came back home from his searching.

He looked away as he walked down the snow covered path to their home, leaving his sister to answer her own question.

Nothing. There is still nothing. Was nothing, is nothing; it did not matter how you phrased it. The answer was still the same as always. Nothing.

Irunya hurried inside after him; if it had come to this, she only had one more thing she could offer her dear brother. "Ivan, I must to talk with you."

"About what? Has Mogens been acting out of line?" He lightly growled as the tip of his tail twitched. "I will set him straight. He may be one of the strongest of the pack, but that does not give him the right to mistreat you in any form."

"N-no! He has been nothing but good to me-" She sighed nervously and hugged herself a little to build up some courage. It would do them no good if they went off topic, it would only end badly, and Ivan was frightening when he was like this. "I-Ivan, what I wish to talk to you about is… you finding someone."

The tall man's eyes lowered slightly. "There _is_ no one."

"Y-you are completely sure…?"

Ivan growled with his ears back and stormed around the room a bit with his tail curled upright. He did not like to get this way in front of his sisters but he was just so enraged by the same damn question. Not just from her, but everyone! He knew nearly all of the pack wanted him gone as soon as possible.

The answer never changed and yet they still asked. If he had found someone, he would have brought them here with him! "Yes! How many times must I say it? There is not another tiger alive! I would have taken even a male if one existed!" His shouts made his sister take a few steps back, her light-gray tail tucked behind her and her ears down. "I am the last tiger Irunya! Is this clear yet to you? To anyone!?"

Irunya could already feel tears falling down her cheeks. _N-no, don't cry. Don't cry._ "B-but there is s-still…"

"There are no more!" In a few brisk strides, he was towering over her, his teeth bared in anger. Irunya whimpered and crouched down slightly, instinctively placing her hands over her swollen belly protectively.

Ivan froze for a moment with wide eyes, realizing he had allowed himself to lose his temper. He collected himself inside for a moment before he slowly stepped back. His ears came forward but remained down and his tail even dropped. It had only been a month and his sister was already…

How much had he missed while he was away? It was not like he had not known she was going to have pups, it was just that Irunya hadn't been showing when he had left. Maybe she had been a _little_, but nothing too noticeable with a loose dress and fur shawls. Either way, it was quite noticeable to Ivan now.

He cast his gaze away hoping to make her feel more at ease. He would really have to watch himself and how he acted around her more. Her mate and the other pack members weren't too keen on a pregnant female being under stress.

_What should I do?_ Silence was all there was in the room now, aside from Irunya crying softly as she stood there shaking. It was not the first time that he had lashed out at her, but it was still terrifying for her to experience.

Left with nothing to say, Ivan turned to head off to sleep. It was starting to get to be the early hours of the morning and he had not gotten much rest during the past month that he'd been gone.

"W-wait plea-... p-please wait..." The young woman pleaded in a whisper, still trying to have her brother listen to what she had to say. "T-there is still… a-a chance for you to- to find someone… There is still one thing w-we have not tried yet."

When he did not answer, she took it as a sign that he was listening. "The Moon's children-" At hearing this, he turned to face her; it was clear that she had his full attention.

_The Moon Goddess' children are the only ones that are said to be able to be mates to any race. It's impossible though, isn't it? The tasks are supposedly so difficult that no one had ever completed them, and even if I were to complete them, the Moon Goddess would still be extremely picky. However, the Moon festival is in a week. We would need to leave right away if we wanted to make it in time but… our family is one of the leading clans, so we do have close ties to the temple. Perhaps… Yao would be willing to help me out…_

"... S-so that is why I believe that she would show you kindness and give you one of her children." Irunya says, her voice was back to her normal volume and she was only lightly crying now, barely even shaking as she softly rubbed her belly. It was more a comfort to herself than to her growing children though.

It took Ivan a few moments to realize that he had been zoned out in thought and that he had just missed most of what his sister had been saying to him. However, even if the Moon Goddess giving him one of her children _did_ seem impossible, it would not hurt to try anyway. Ivan paused just a moment longer in consideration before speaking.

"… Alright, I'll do it."

)*(

When Matthew got back to base, his parents, brother, and Gilbert and Lukas were waiting for him, though it seemed like Gilbert was just finishing up an argument with his parents.

"Look, here he comes. I told you he was fine." Gilbert says as Matthew gets off of the snowmobile, holding the lump in his jacket where the bear was nestled against his body.

"There you are Mattie! What took you so long?" Alfred asked with a grin.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could answer as his mother started fussing over him and prodding him. "Maman, I'm fine. I'm fine. Calm down. Stop that." He says, shoving her hands away from him.

"What have you got there, lad?" Arthur asks, eyeing the bulge in his jacket with a raised eyebrow.

"That what took you so long birdie?" Gilbert asks.

Matthew nods. "Let's go inside and I'll explain." He says quickly before his parents could fuss at him anymore.

"Did you see the polar bear cubs?" Lukas asks as he helps bring the snowmobile inside. "That's what you were going to check up on, correct?"

Matthew nods. "I did. I also had an erm- close encounter with an adult male."

Lukas arches an eyebrow while Gilbert looks rather alarmed at that while his mother looked absolutely horrified.

Matthew gave a slight grimace at their expressions. "I came too late to see it happen but when I got there the male was already eating the carcass of the female."

Lukas nodded slowly in understanding while Frances came over and started fussing over her younger son again, much to Matthew's annoyance. "Maman, arrête!" He complains, pushing past her before continuing what he'd been saying to Lukas. "After it was done with the female, it went in, killed one of the cubs, and carried the carcass away."

Arthur and Gilbert both eyed Matthew suspiciously. "You didn't do anything too rash, did you son?"

Matthew glanced away with a wry look. "Er… kinda?"

His father arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"Okay, so I kind of went down into the den to rescue the other cub and then got the hell out of there and back to the snowmobile?" Matthew offers with a weak smile.

"Matt!" Gilbert exclaims looking exasperated as Arthur gave Matthew a scolding look. "That is such an…. Un-awesome thing to do! What if the male had come back? It would've eaten you in a heartbeat and I would've had to deal with a shit ton of paper work and your parents."

"I know, I know. I promise I won't do it again." Matthew says apologetically. "On the upside, I saved a polar bear cub?" He offers, unzipping his jacket once they were inside so they could see the cub inside.

)*(

By the time Ivan had everything together it was past noon. He could have just left at sunrise; he could have gone a few more days without sleep. Compared to not getting there in time and having to wait until the next festival, lack of sleep was a small problem that he could put up with. However, the biggest reason why he was so far behind was because of what had happened earlier that morning…

"_You cannot be serious, you are with pups! You should not be traveling such a long distance. What if you begin to nest on the way?" Ivan groaned._

"_Ivan! I am more than capable of travelling and what you just said proves just how little you know about nesting!" Irunya snapped with a small snarl, both her ears and tail standing high. Ivan flinched at that. She had been so vulnerable the previous night. Damn mood swings…_

_Mogens chuckled at the sight as she continued to bark at him. Ivan might as well let her come along. Even with it being the mood swings making her brave enough to talk back with such bite, she truly was just worried for her family. She had missed her brother dearly while he was away. Though Mogens hated how Ivan treated his own sisters most of the time, Irunya always insisted that her brother was a good person. That he was truly kind and gentle, and that she only wanted him to be happy._

Now, instead of Ivan heading out on his own, he was leaving with a small caravan of others. Two carriages were being pulled in teams: a larger one for most of the wolves coming along and a smaller one for Ivan. One he could easily pull on his own while the larger needed two or three wolves to get the job done. Irunya had requested that Ivan got his own private one for his wife so that she would be comfortable on the return journey home. Though as much as Ivan wanted to believe that was all, he knew the only reason the rest of the pack was okay with this was because they did not want him to share the same space as them. They may even have him just leave right away after the festival.

Ivan had already grown tired of this so-called pack he was part of. His mother had adopted him into the pack and his sisters' father had died in an attack from another clan before he was found. He did not remember much of his of his life as a pup, however his adoptive mother was no less kind to him than she was to any of the other pups. If only the rest of the wolves were as accepting as his mother had been.

)*(

The next day, Matthew picked up the phone and dialed the number for his friend Carlos, who ran a zoo. While he talked with Carlos and discussed possibly letting the zoo raise the cub, Matthew was feeding said cub some milk and watching over it; after awhile he spoke up into the phone.

"Actually Carlos," He says, looking at the cub fondly as it nibbled on the tip of the bottle of milk. "I've changed my mind. I want to raise it here. I'm sure I can teach it what it needs to survive. I know a great deal about polar bears after all. Plus it'll be better for it if it doesn't leave its arctic home."

After another fifteen to twenty minutes reassuring Carlos that he could indeed care for the cub, Matthew hung up with a smile.

Over the next week, Matthew diligently watched over and took care of the cub, and much to everyone's amusement; the cub (whom Matthew named Jiro) started treating Matthew like he was its mother. It had taken to following him around everywhere, playing with him, and occasionally trying to suckle on him while Matthew was asleep when he got hungry. (Alfred and Gilbert found this the most amusing part of it all and chose to make jokes about it daily despite his protests.)

)*(

It took Ivan and the rest of the caravan until the morning of the sixth day to reach the grounds of the festival. Mostly everything appeared to have been set up and running for at least four days.

While the other wolves went to enjoy the festivities, Irunya chose to join Ivan in going to talk to Yao. She bid Mogens farewell and promised that she would be just fine with Ivan and that no harm would come to her.

It did not take long for them to run to the temple and the young mother's belly did not bring her much too restraint. Not yet anyway.

As they waited in the hall for Yao to join them, Irunya took the time to take in her surroundings. It had not changed much since the last time that she was here with her mother and sister. As for Ivan, this was the first time that he had been inside the Moon Temple. While she was rather excited and happily waging her tail, her brother just looked forward with a serious look. Irunya's tail slowed at this and she looked elsewhere. _How long had it been since Ivan had smiled or laughed? _

Moments later she started to pray softly to the Moon. She was a strong believer in the great Moon and believed with her very being that Ivan would be given a mate, one that would bring back his smile, and more importantly, his happiness.

Her attention was brought back from her prayers as a red panda came into the room from one of the side doors.

"Irunya~! It has been too long, aru." The red panda trotted over cheerfully and sat on a small pillow in front of them. Even in this form, he still managed to pull off a small smile, though he did eye the rather frightening looking tiger somewhat nervously. He had not seen the feline since he was, well… _smaller_. "It has been years since you last visited. You showed up at a good time, aru. The Moon festival-"

"A-actually, that's why we're here." The panda was a little taken aback at this; it was not like her to interrupt. "Y-you see, we need your help with something." Irunya felt bad for interrupting his greetings, but the small talk would have to wait until later since they kind of had an urgent matter to have settled.

"Oh, what might that be?" He frowned a little. "It may have to wait until after the festival though. I'm rather busy with the preparations I'm afraid."

Ivan hissed softly at those words; he wanted to lash out at this small animal that he could easily crush with one paw. Both of the others took notice of the tigers growing irritation and his sister decided to just get to the point of their visit.

"W-we were hoping that you could ask the Moon Goddess to give one of her children t-to my brother."

"That is... quite the request." Yao says, taking a few minutes to think quietly to himself and glancing over at Ivan a few times before he addressed him. "You know that not just anyone may receive one of the Goddess' children, correct?"

"Yes, but I am left with no other options." The tiger replied.

"No other options?" The other male raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Ivan nodded. "I am the last of my kind. I have spent the past several years looking, searching everywhere for a mate. There are no others; this is the only chance that I may have to get a mate." He said in a serious tone.

"…" The young male seemed certain of this and Yao himself had not ever seen another tiger other than Ivan. "Very well, but we must move fast. We only have a little over a day to get everything together." The red panda finally says with a nod.

Irunya practically beamed with joy at Yao's answer, though Ivan expression did not change much; an observation that was concerning to the red panda.

)*(

On the last night of the week, Matthew sat outside in the snow with Jiro, playing with it and thinking to himself a bit. He was having a blast with raising Jiro, but aside from that, life here was overly stifling. He enjoyed his job, but with his family hanging over his shoulder all the time, pestering him and fussing over him almost constantly, he was getting fed up with them being here. Honestly, he'd chosen to work up here instead of at a zoo because it was far, far away from where his family lived.

He loved his family, really, he did. But they were just too stifling, he'd wanted to get away from them in the first place and the fact that they'd followed him up here after he'd repeatedly told them not to and insisted on overstaying their welcome was just too much for him right now.

Sighing to himself, he picked up Jiro and went back inside to his spot on the floor, bidding Alfred goodnight before curling up with the cub and slowly falling asleep. _I severely need a break from this all. _He thought to himself as he drifted to sleep._ I wish there was someplace I could go where my family couldn't follow me so I could finally get some time away from them._

)*(

Ivan had been given "robes," as Yao had called them, for him to wear to the Moon festival. They were pure white with portions dyed a dark red and there were some weird crystals on them as well. They were certainly odd clothing for him to wear, but he put up with it nonetheless. He had already dealt with the ceremony the other night after all, and truth be told, he had thought it would have been a much harder task to complete.

All he had to do was bring forth items that would prove that he could care for the Moon Goddess' children and tell the Moon what he wanted in his mate.

The last part had been the easiest; he already knew what he wanted. A strong, brave female that would give him many offspring, beauty was always an obvious choice, and he did not want a weak or frail mate.

Soon the time came for him to join the others and he walked out to sit at one of circles. His sister was laughing and enjoying her time with Mogens and Ivan was pleased that she was no longer fussing over him like he was some weak pup.

The tiger sat next to his sister, who greeted him with a soft nuzzle of her nose to his forehead. He was a little shocked at that to be honest; he had not been given a kiss since their mother had died.

Irunya smiled softly afterwards, she had tears in her eyes. "For good luck." She said.

She really believed that he would get a mate tonight, though Ivan himself wasn't so sure about all of this. He was not much of a believer.

The festival was still going hours later during the later hours of the night and to Ivan, not much had changed. He was beginning to think that all of this had been for nothing as he stared off into the lake that the festival was taking place around. A clear reflection of the full moon could be seen on its surface as white flowers gently floated in the water.

Ivan was just about to get up and leave; he could not take being stared at for much longer. Everyone at the festival knew what the robes he wore meant and on top of that, they had never seen a tiger before. He was starting to feel more and more humiliated by everyone pointing at him and whispering amongst themselves.

Ivan took a moment to send Yao a death glare; he would make that red panda pay for this by eating the overgrown rat for breakfast in the morning.

Yao pretended not to notice the tigers' angry gaze and closed his eyes. After a few moments of him silently meditating, everyone started to quiet down. Only whispering to themselves on what they thought was happening. Was Yao speaking with the Moon? Or was the Moon showing him a vision?

When Yao stood up suddenly with his eyes fixed on the lake; the whole festival froze, well except for Ivan.

After taking a few steps out into the clearing so everyone could see and hear him, Yao began the speech he did every year at the festival, except he did not end it the way he normally did.

"-Children of the night… let your ears and your eyes be open… for tonight is an event that has not taken place in our parents' life time, nor our grandparents, aru."

Ivan felt Irunya hold onto his arm, but her eyes never left the short man. _This is it. _She thought. _This is it._

"For our great Moon has given us all a gift. Not in the form of something we all can hold, but in our hearts. We shall never forget. To all you here today, may you be blessed with happiness, aru. May all your dreams come true and your worries fade." Some of the villager's eyes turned towards the pond as ripples appeared on the normally still surface.

"For tonight, under our Goddess; our Great Mother's watch; we shall see something that has only been told to us in the form of stories as we were pups, cubs, children."

Everyone's eyes were now focused the reflection of the full moon on the surface of the small lake.

It was starting to form into a large bubble, lifting just above the water. The milky white bubble then began to stack itself and as it began to open, it started to take the form of the white flowers on the lake. Only this one was the size of a tent and it had a soft glow to it, just as the moon did. It settled back into the water, floating softly as if it had been there the whole time.

"With great honor and joy, I present: a child of the Moon Goddess." Yao smiled and bowed to the flower in the lake and many villagers quickly followed suit, though Ivan was still staring in awe at what had just happened. It wasn't until his sister gave him a nudge, did he realize that this was his time to get up.

"Go..." She said softly with a smile and then bowed her head like the others.

Ivan stood and slowly walked to the lake, wondering why was he so nervous all of a sudden. He swallowed thickly as in stepped into the cool water and he came up to the flower. The water was just at his knees and touching the soft petals. He looked back to see a few people peeking to watch, while others were still frozen. He turned his eyes back to the flower in front of him then and began to push the petals aside.

It did not take long for him to realize that there was someone sleeping peacefully inside of the petals; she wore long, pure white robes, with a hood hiding her face. He couldn't see any part of her body and he hesitated before reaching down and carefully scooping her up into his arms. _So light..._ He thinks; then he gently pulled her hood back with his mouth so he could at least see her face and was stunned at the sight.

She was beautiful. More beautiful than he could have imagined, and he had never seen the color of her fur on any other animal before. It was as gold as the morning light. _Yes._ He thinks. _She will do._

Ivan managed a very small smile and he silently thanked the Moon for giving him one of her daughters before spending the rest of the night holding his new wife as everyone fawned over her. He would let others see her face as she slept but no more. Nothing was going to take this mate from him.

The villagers gave cheers and danced about, singing as loud as they could and banging drums as hard as they could, so that all their songs and voices would reach the Moon Goddess' ears.

Ivan did not pay any mind to the loudness of the event however; his eyes were on his new wife, watching her as she slept peacefully in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, though he couldn't help but gently touch her face after a few minutes had passed, just to feel her a little. Mainly to reassure himself that she was actually there in his arms and that he wasn't just dreaming of such a perfect and happy moment.


	2. Chapter 2

When Matthew awoke, the first thing he was aware of was that it was a lot darker in his room than it should be. There was some light coming through the single window but it was a kind of orange color like it was near sunse-

_Wait…_ His room didn't have a window, and it was the wrong time of year for sunset.

"Where am I?" He mumbled sleepily as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, blinking in surprise at the clothing he was in and the hood that had suddenly fallen over his eyes. He frowned and pushed it back before holding his arm up in front of him and inspecting the cloth. It was long, pure white, and very dress-like aside from the hood.

_Weird..._ He thought as he lowered his arm.

Matthew looked around him for his glasses and sighed softly when he couldn't locate them amidst all of the various furs of different colors and patterns lining the floor of… wherever he was.

It _looked_ like a cabin, but the occasional bumps and the slight swaying made it clear that he was inside something that was moving. Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a slightly frustrated breath.

_Okay, I'm in something moving, I'm wearing a dress, I don't have my glasses, and I have no idea how I got here or how long I've been asleep._ He thinks to himself as he watches the light outside the window dim; the room became steadily darker until he almost couldn't see more than two feet in front of him.

He really hoped this was a dream, or at the very least, that this was just a prank that Gil and Al were pulling on him.

)*(

Ivan was lightly panting as he pulled the wagon along. He was on the second shift of the day duty for pulling. He didn't care; his mind was still locked on the face of his new mate. He had only touched her face and just a little bit of her fur. It was so soft, like pups fur. He wondered what was the rest of her body like. The robes made it hard to tell how she was built; he hoped that she would at least have good bearing hips. Ivan wouldn't lie, he was anxious to see her again. Maybe she was already awake? She had been sleeping for most of the day. Why was she so tired? Was she unwell?

He was so lost in his thoughts, he was glad he did not have to think much on where he was going.

He heard Mogens howl, telling everyone that they were setting up camp for the night. The tiger was more than happy to stop and quickly wiggle out of the harness, shifting into his night form before opening the door on the wagon and slowly walking inside. With his keen eyes, he could see that she was awake now. His tail flicked back and forth a little as he gently closed the door.

"You are awake."

Matthew squinted a bit but couldn't see what they looked like due to the shadows. Although, just based on the outline, he could tell that they were probably very well built and definitely taller than he was.

When the figure had spoken, Matthew didn't answer at first. This person was clearly male and judging by his words, Matthew had probably been asleep for quite a while.

"I am." He says slowly, still unsure whether this was a dream or a prank or something possibly worse. "Where am I?"

Ivan blinked a little, her voice was a little… different than he was expecting. He walked a little closer. "We are a days run from the Moon temple."

Matthew leaned back as the figure walked closer, unsure if this person was safe or not. He frowned in confusion at the man's words. "Where? I've never heard of a place called the Moon temple before..."

Ivan knelt down and sat on some of the furs, letting out a relieved sigh. He needed a rest, he still felt hot from all of the running. The man's eyes made it back over to his wife. "Mm, well it is a very large hut in, I do not remember what the people called it, but my sister told me that it is called... what was it… a "town"?"

"Oh..." Matthew watched the other quietly for a moment. "So, where are we now? On the road or something?"

"... Road? I do not know what you are talking about. Are there many roads where you come from?"

"Well, not really. I was at a research base in the Arctic. Not many people want to live up surrounded by ice and snow and the ones who do are really only there for scientific research." He says slowly. "... How did I get here?"

Ivan just stared, the Moon sure sounded like a strange place. He listened until the end and then he just looked at her oddly. "You mean... you don't remember?"

Matthew shook his head with a small frown. "I remember going to sleep in my bed, and then I woke up here."

_Her mother must have not told her_. He decided to just tell her up front. "The Moon Goddess, your mother, has given you to me to be my wife, my mate."

Matthew blinked in surprise and stared at him for a long moment, a confused look on his face. "Pardon?"

"You are my mate and will give me many pups." Ivan smirked a little. "I will most certainly make sure of that."

Matthew stared at him for a long moment. _Mate? Pups? What is he talking about? Does he think I'm a woman? _"I'm a guy..." Matthew says slowly, unsure what else to say to what the other had said.

"'Guy'?" Ivan tilled his head slightly.

Matthew frowned softly. "A man."

The tiger blinked. "..."

"My name is Matthew. What's yours?" He asks, lips pursed in slight annoyance.

"Ivan. You have an odd name... But I like it."

Matthew frowned. "Why did you call me your wife?"

"Because you are. I even went through with a ceremony to have you." He pointed to his own white robes and then to Matthew's. "We are still wearing the robes, as Yao called them."

"Okay... but I can't be a wife." He says slowly. "I'm not a woman. I'm a man, a male. Not female." He says with a slight frown, not sure if he had gotten this point across to him earlier.

"Male!?" Ivan actually looked shocked. Why had the Moon given him a male mate? Wait. Was this another test? Ivan crawled over to Matthew quickly and leaned over them, grabbing onto the others robes.

"Yes male, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Matthew says, trying to move away from Ivan, a frown on his face.

"I am going to have a look for myself, it is no problem yes?" He scowled and started to pull at some of the robes. _How does this thing come off?_

"Of course it's a problem! Don't you have any manners? Let go of me!" Matthew exclaims, scowling and pushing at him.

Ivan ignored his mate and pinned them down, growling a little as his ears twitched in annoyance. "Stop moving, this will only take a moment!"

"No! Let go!" Matthew kicks up at Ivan, trying to shove the other away even a little. There was a small squeak of protest from under the layers of Matthew's robe as he accidentally bumped something solid in his robes while he was kicking at Ivan. _That sounded like... _There was some movement from under Matthew's robes followed by a distressed squeak as the squirming mass under Matthew's robes couldn't figure out how to get out of the large amount of cloth it was under.

Ivan froze for a moment. "What... was that?" He glared into the eyes of Matthew and then started tugging at the others robes, until he finally managed to expose Matthews bare chest. The tiger's eyes widened at the sight of the small bear cub, before he snarled angrily and snatched up the cub roughly. "What is this!? How dare anyone insult me!"

Matthew flinched back at the Ivan's anger before a scowl of his own appeared. "What the hell are you doing? Let him go, he's just a cub!" Matthew protests, glaring at Ivan and trying to grab Jiro without hurting him.

"Yes! I can see that! But whom else's I wonder?" Ivan hissed as he bared his fangs. Not all caring about the wellbeing of the cub.

Matthew flinched back, eyes wide at the large, sharp teeth being bared at him for a moment before shifting his gaze to where Jiro was squeaking and squirming in protest at being held like he was. "What the hell are you talking about? I risked my life to save him from getting eaten like the rest of his family, I'm not about to let you hurt him." Matthew protests with a scowl. "Now give him back to me!"

Ivan shoved him down. "You will stay as you are! I do not care about your excuses, I will get rid of this cub, and this will not happen again!"

"Ivan, has she… awakened...?" Irunya poked her head in with a big smile but it started to quickly fade. What was going on here?

"I will not!" Matthew protests with a growl, getting up onto his feet. He reaches out, trying to take Jiro back. "Now give him back to me!"

Ivan had just about enough of his mate giving him attitude. He tossed the cub and jumped onto Matthew with a loud snarl, pinning Matthew down painfully as he put all of his weight on the smaller body. Matthew hissed and grit his teeth, still glaring up at Ivan unhappily despite the crushing weight on top of him.

Irunya screamed, no, no, _no_! Ivan would eat his mate if she didn't do something. "I-Ivan stop! You can't do this!" She tried to grab him but Ivan lashed out with his claws. She yelped as she was luckily, just barely scratched. She then howled.

It wasn't a second later that Mogens came running inside. "Irunya! Are you okay?" He asked as he glanced at what was happening.

"I-I'm fine! P-please stop Ivan, he'll eat her!" She says as she covered her wound. He growled and nodded, she didn't need to hide her wound. He could smell it and that in itself was an enough for him. Mogens leaped and shifted into his wolf form as he landed on Ivan. He bit down on the tigers shoulder with a growl and Ivan roared.

The two then began to fight in the small space and blood was starting to fly.

Matthew's eyes widened and he shrunk back away from the fighting. _What the hell is going on? _He glances around the room for a moment to locate Jiro before crawling over to him and gathering the polar bear cub into his arms.

The wolf refused to let go no matter how much Ivan pulled, hit, and clawed. The two managed to fall out of the wagon though and Irunya took the moment to hurry over to Matthew.

"A-are you alright? H-he didn't h-hurt you d-did he...?" She was crying and shaking, as she looked him over for wounds.

Matthew shrunk back a bit, eyes still wide in shock. "I-I'm fine." He says shakily. He was startled, but uninjured. A small squeak reminded him of Jiro's presence and he set the cub down into his lap and looked him over for injuries as well, prodding at him a bit to make sure none of his bones were broken. Irunya's eyes were wide as it now made sense to her. The cub squeaked in protest at this and nipped at him lightly. "Okay, okay. Stop complaining, I'm done already." Matthew says, picking the cub back up and holding him.

She covered her mouth with her hands, ignoring the blood and starting to sob. "O-oh no, n-no... no... n-no p-please... T-that c-cub... I-it's not yours i-is it…?"

Matthew looked at her in surprise as she began to cry. "Well, I guess I adopted him if that's what you mean..." Matthew says slowly, unsure why it seemed to matter so much if the bear belonged to him or not. "His mother and sibling were killed, I rescued him."

"A-adopted?" She looked back up at him, almost looking happy. The fight outside was starting to get rather loud and it sounded like the rest of the pack was either howling or snarling and barking. She looked towards the door and her ears went down in worry before turning back to Ivan's mate. "T-then everything is okay, j-just a misunderstanding.."

Matthew glanced towards the door as well before looking at her curiously. "Are those real...?" He asks gesturing towards her ears.

"H-hm? What are..?"

"Those... the, uh... ears." Matthew says, gesturing towards them again.

"O-oh, y-yes they are." She smiled meekly and played with them as she often did when she was nervous.

"I've never seen anyone with them before..." Matthew says, looking a bit confused. "What exactly is going on? I went to sleep in my home and then I woke up here and got called a wife by um... Ivan, I think. But I'm _male_ and then he got mad that Jiro was here and just-" Matthew lets out an exasperated sigh. "I have no idea where I am or how I got here and this is all just so weird and confusing." He had no idea why he was telling her all of this but she seemed nicer than Ivan at the least.

Irunya was blushing slightly for a moment. "Yes, Ivan… And he is your husband… I don't know why you don't know what's going on but you were given to Ivan to be his mate and nest together. N-now I know you said you're male, but let's not worry about that yet. Right now, you and Ivan need to talk and calm each other."

Matthew just gave her a displeased look that clearly said he did _not_ want to have anything to do with Ivan at the moment.

"Please." She begged and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Matthew looked at her unhappily for a moment before sighing in defeat and standing up. "Fine. But he better not try to hurt Jiro again." He grumbles, holding the cub closer to him, clearly unhappy about agreeing but agreeing nonetheless.

"Oh a-about that..." She stood up and held her hands out to stop him, looking down at the bear cub nervously. "I'll talk to Ivan about it and… it may take a while, but I believe that Ivan will accept the cub."

Matthew frowned softly and looked down, fussing with the robes a bit until Jiro was hidden under the layers again but still safe in his arms. "Better?" Matthew asks, looking up at her.

"A-a little... Please wait here while I get Mogens and Ivan." She didn't trust Ivan alone with Matthew and herself just yet.

"Can I just come outside instead?" He asks, arching an eyebrow. "I don't know how well you people see in the dark but I certainly can't see very well in it."

She fidgeted. "I'm afraid that you can't leave the wagon at this moment. I have to try and talk to Ivan. If you come out it may make things harder."

Matthew sighed and leaned against the wall. "Fine, but if I have to talk to him again, I'd rather be outside where I can actually see him instead of in here in the dark."

She nodded. "Fair enough... I will come get you when Ivan is calmer."

Matthew nodded. "Okay. My name is Matthew by the way. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Irunya. I-it is very nice to finally talk to you, even if it was not the best start." She frowned.

Matthew gave a half-hearted smile. "It's nice to meet you as well I suppose." He says. Honestly, he was just glad she was nicer than Ivan and seemed more willing to explain things to him rather than, well, attack him.

She smiled a little back before heading out to deal with Ivan and Mogens. Matthew sighed a bit after she left and waited quietly, listening to see if he could hear what was happening outside.

No words were heard though, only barking, whimpering, and growling. It took at least ten minutes before there was silence. Matthew had given up trying to understand what was happening outside after the first minute, just waiting quietly with his eyes on the doorway.

Another moment or two passed and then a teary Irunya stuck her head in. "Y-you can come out now."

"Are you okay?" Matthew asks as he stood up straight and walked over to the doorway.

"I am. D-don't worry about me." She tried to smile as she stepped aside. "Watch your step, it's quiet a drop here..."

Matthew nodded and stepped outside cautiously, letting his eyes adjust to the moonlight for a moment before stepping down off the wagon and looking around. His eyes widened a bit in surprise as he noticed Irunya's stomach. "Oh." He hadn't been able to tell in the dark but she was clearly pregnant. _Well, that explains the crying._ _Probably mood swings._

She blinked at his reaction and placed a hand on her belly as her ears folded down.

"Irunya." Mogens came up to her with a worried look. The man's hair was just as scruffy as the wolf's fur and even stood up for the most part too. He had dirty blond hair and a large scar on his forehead. His eyes were a blue with some tints of green. Other than physical features, the man's mouth and all around it was covered in blood. Some was even soaking into his clothing. "Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Y-yes, don't worry so much Mogens."

"Don't worry!? He nearly-"

"Mogens p-please... Not now." She was on the verge of becoming a sobbing mess again. He frowned a little and nodded before he gently touched his nose to her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry".

Matthew watched their exchange quietly; he was mildly alarmed by the blood but said nothing about it.

Ivan then came up, his clothes torn and blood seeping out of his wound. You could feel the anger and tension coming right off of him but he said nothing as he glared at Matthew.

Matthew frowned back at him unhappily, holding the hidden cub just a little bit closer to him. He pursed his lips unhappily and looked away after a moment, looking around the area instead of at Ivan.

"I have agreed to let you keep the cub for now but you must do something for me in return." Ivan spoke coldly, making Mogens growl lowly at him.

"Fine. I suppose." Matthew says, speaking in just as icy of a tone as Ivan was. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal though. His family died, I adopted him so he wouldn't die as well."

"Bears only cause us loss and grief. Now get back inside." Ivan pointed to the wagon.

"No, I can't see in there. I'm assuming you all can see well in the dark but I can't." Matthew grumbles unhappily. He started in surprise suddenly as Jiro nipped his finger. "Ow, hey. Okay, okay. I get that you're hungry, stop trying to nurse on me." He mutters, uncovering the bear and looking down at it. "I don't have any of your food with me though." He says with a small frown at this dilemma.

"Food? What do bear cubs eat, I can see if I can find you something." Mogens offered though he had a blank look as if he didn't care either way.

Matthew looked up, giving a slight smile. "Well, he's only about three months old so he still needs milk..."

"Milk?" Irunya asked and then glanced down at her chest. Mogens blushed faintly and averted his eyes. "I-I think I can give him milk."

Matthew tilted his head curiously. "Ah, really?" He asks, looking somewhere between confused and grateful as Jiro continued to nip and attempt to suckle his fingers.

She nodded nervously and held her hands out for the cub. Mogens saw some of the other wolves peeking out from the other wagon as well as from behind it. They were more interested in seeing Ivan's wife but now...they had their eyes locked on Irunya. Mogens' tail twitched in irritation as he could clearly hear and smell some of the men starting to get excited.

Matthew smiled a bit gratefully and stepped closer, handing Jiro over to her. She took the cub and cradled him close. She was a little nervous; she was a first time mother after all. Ivan just watched silently and Mogens glared at the other men with his tail now high in the air and some of his teeth showing.

Matthew looked around, a bit curious as to why the one appeared so irritated all of a sudden. While Irunya moved the cub to one arm and started to shift her fur shawl around a little as she tried to get her top part of her dress open.

It only took one wolf whistle for Mogens to bolt at the men, many of which ran off in an instant. "Yeah, you low lives keep running and don't you come back till you're cooled off!" He stood a little ways past the other wagon. Matthew watched the men with a slightly confused look on his face, obviously clueless as to what had just happened or why.

The female of the group had just gotten her top open when Mogens came back to the group with his tail still held high but it dropped quickly as he was obviously a little flustered. "Irunya! Don't nurse out in the open!"

Matthew blinked in surprise as his gaze fell on the woman, blushed slightly, and looked away as he realized she was taking her top off right there. "Um, you can nurse in there, I think... if that's okay." Matthew suggests, gesturing to the wagon he had been in, unsure if his suggestion would make Ivan mad again or not.

"I agree. You two females go inside." The male wolf gently pushed Irunya and Matthew towards Ivan's wagon.

"Um... but I'm not a female." Matthew says with a slightly nervous smile. "I'm a male."

"Ah, well that doesn't matter. You are still in the role of a female." He helped Irunya up onto the wagon and then Matthew as he smiled a little. "So I will treat you as such."

Matthew opened his mouth to protest before closing it again and accepting the help up. "Um, okay then." He says, giving a slight smile back and going inside with Irunya. Who was already getting comfortable in the nest of furs but had the slight look of distress on her face.

Matthew walked in and sat down near her. "Is something wrong...?" He asked, noting the look of distress.

"Hm? O-oh, n-no I'm fine. J-just fine." She smiled weakly and fiddled with her clothing.

"Are you sure…?" Matthew asks, tilting his head curiously with a gently concerned look.

She was quiet for a moment and looked down. "W-well you see... I've never n-nursed before." Her free hand rubbed her belly softly. "I am going to be having pups b-but this is my first time."

"I don't know what to say to that really..." He says with an awkward smile. "Um, you said pups...?" He had a slightly confused look. "I'm not sure I understand... this place is... very different to where I'm from to say the least."

She laughed a little. "Well- yes, that's what our race calls our offspring. Your kind is very lucky. Being able to be mates with any race... Oh, I am from one of the north wolf tribes by the way. We call ourselves the Serb Wolf pack."

Matthew blinked in surprise. "Where I'm from we normally only um... mate with our own... species?" Matthew says slowly, still a bit confused. "Wait, did you say wolf?"

"Y-yes, can't you tell?" She wiggled her ears a little bit and brought her tail to curl up around her.

Matthew stared in surprise. "No, well I noticed but there's just nothing like it where I'm from." He says. "So then the uh, wolf that attacked Ivan earlier was someone like you...?"

She giggled a little. "Yes, that was actually Mogens."

"Was he the one that helped us into the wagon?" Matthew asks, unsure if he was right or not.

She nodded. "That's him."

"Is he your mate?"

She blushed deeply and then nodded. "Y-yes."

"He seems nice." Matthew says with a slight smile. _Nicer than Ivan anyway._

"Ah yes. Well, he's a little hard to understand at first and get close to. But he's very good to me and he means a lot to me." She blushed some more. "I love him dearly."

"You're really nice and easy to talk to." Matthew says suddenly with a small smile. "You seem to be the only one I've met so far that's actually willing to stop and explain things to me. Thanks." As Matthew talked, Jiro was still trying to nurse. Matthew couldn't tell if he was successfully or unsuccessfully nursing as he was trying to give Irunya some privacy while still talking to her; mainly this was accomplished by keeping his eyes on her face and not letting them wander.

She squeaked and fidgeted nervously. "O-oh sorry little one." They had started talking and forgotten about nursing the little cub. Irunya shifted her top open a little more and then brought the cub up some so he could feed comfortably.

The cub was grateful for this and eagerly started nursing. Matthew chuckled a little. "I apologize now if he scratches you or anything. He hasn't had anything to eat since I got here so he's probably really hungry."

Irunya closed her eyes and her face wrinkled in discomfort. "T-t-that's alright... H-he sure bites hard though."

"Sorry." Matthew says apologetically. "I normally feed him from a bottle..."

"A-a bottle...?"

"It's… like a cup something to hold drinks in, but it has a lid- a top with... kind of squishy material that's like a mother's nipple so it's easier to nurse them if you have to raise them without the aid of their mother." Matthew says slowly, awkwardly trying to phrase it in a way that would make it easier to understand.

"That sounds interesting. We don't have anything like that here."

Matthew nodded. "I figured you didn't. From what I've seen so far, this place is somewhat similar to where I'm from, but it's also very different."

"I'm sure it must be. I hope it won't take you long to adjust here." She smiled softly

Matthew gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah... I still don't really understand why or how I got here but since there's probably not an easy way to go home, I might as well make the best of it I suppose."

She frowned quickly at this. "G-go home...? Y-you mean you're not staying?"


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew shrugged. "I'd love to go home.. but since I'm still not sure where I am, I don't think it'd be easy for me to get home… Plus, I don't think _he'd_ let me get very far in the first place." He says, glancing at the doorway for a brief moment with an unhappy grimace before looking down at his lap where his hands were playing with the fabric of the robes.

The she-wolf only saddened more. "I-I know that what Ivan did was not right b-but please understand that he's normally very gentle and kind. He just... has had a rough time over the years."

Matthew gave her a slightly skeptical look like he didn't quite believe her. "He certainly has a bit of a temper. Although I suppose he was being… polite, with me until I mentioned that I'm male."

"U-um I don't think it has to do with the fact you are male." She laughed a little awkwardly as she softly petted Jiro's fur. "It matters very little to him.."

"That's not what I meant." Matthew says slowly. "When I said I was a male he wanted to see for himself and tried to undress me…. I'm not sure how it is here but where I'm from, something like that is considered well, really quite rude and impolite and an invasion of privacy." His hands were playing with the fabric of his robe nervously while he spoke, unsure whether or not Ivan could hear him from outside.

She thought about it for a moment. "I know how you can fix that. If you treat yourself as a female, Ivan will be more inclined to keep his hands off you." She smiled, feeling like she had come up with something clever. "He is always yelling at Mogens about how he should treat a female."

Matthew frowned softly and shook his head. "No… I don't think you're getting my point…" He looked slightly frustrated. "Where I'm from it doesn't matter if you are male or female, either way, doing something like that without permission from the person you're doing it to is really rude and inappropriate."

"Oh.. Well. It is normal during the mating season for things like that to happen I'm afraid." She smiled. "But don't worry about it too much, you get use to it after a while."

"I don't understand what's going on at all." Matthew says with a frustrated sigh, frowning down at his lap unhappily. Meanwhile, Jiro finished nursing and squirmed a bit, wanting to be set down now.

Irunya blinked down at the cub and then set him down, quickly fixing the top part of her dress to make sure she was fully covered once more. "W-well once you establish a bond with Ivan by mating, other males will leave you alone." For the most part, Irunya may be a bit oblivious to the other males still after her, but her mate wasn't.

Matthew's head lifted to look at her with a startled and slightly alarmed expression. "P-pardon…?" Jiro crawled over into Matthew's lap while Irunya was talking and curled up into a ball, content to take a nap now that he was fed.

"The other males. " She pointed to the door for a moment after she fixed her fur shawl. "Not only the males in our wolf pack, but any male that comes across you may want to mate with you I'm afraid. Others will not hold back or be so kind as Ivan. They will most likely force you into giving birth to their offspring."

Matthew stared at her blankly for a long moment. "There's obviously something that I'm missing here." He says slowly. "I'm a _male_ and where I'm from, only _females_ are able to give birth."

She laughed a little. "Well of course males can't give birth on their own. They need some help."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asks uneasily.

"Don't worry, when you and Ivan decide to mate we'll make sure that you will be ready to carry." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a big smile.

Matthew still looked confused and more than a little alarmed but he didn't want to say anything to make her cry. "Um…o-kay." He says with a half-hearted and uneasy attempt at a smile. "I still don't think I understand what's going on here but the more I try to understand, the more confused I'm getting so I'm just going to stop trying to understand right now."

She only continued to smile and Matthew smiled back a little, still unsure what was going on. Then there was a knock at the door before Ivan came inside. Matthew's smile quickly fell and he moved his arms so they were resting near Jiro protectively.

"I'm not going to eat the bear." Ivan said blankly as he went to find a place to lay down. Tired and now wounded, he was in for a long night.

"I didn't say you were." Matthew says quietly, leaning back up against the nearby wall.

"Em... Oh Irunya, Mogens says you're staying in here tonight. The other males are in heat again so most of them might be relieving themselves on each other." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Matthew grimaced, looking as if he hadn't wanted to know that information before sighing a bit and maneuvering a bit in order to lay down and curl up around Jiro without disturbing the cubs sleep.

Irunya pulled some furs over the boy and then slowly moved over to Ivan. "Ivan... your shoulder is still bleeding." Ivan just shrugged slightly and curled up in the furs in response.

Matthew was laying with his back to Ivan and Irunya. He wasn't tired really but he figured he may as well try to get more rest since it was nighttime anyway. Matthew frowned softly at Irunya's words. "If you're injured, you should take care of it so it doesn't get infected." He says in a quiet tone without turning to look at either of them.

"My wounds will heal just fine on their own."

"Okay then."

After a few minutes, Ivan's sister started to lick at his wound. Ivan opened his eyes for a moment but let her do as she wanted. It took Irunya a half hour to clean all of the blood off him and lick his wound clean. Ivan was now a sleep as Irunya went over Matthew. "Would you like to come outside for a bit?" She whispered.

Matthew opened his eyes and rolled over a bit to look up at her. "Will Jiro be fine if I leave him in here? I don't want to wake him up."

She nodded. "Ivan said he would let you keep the cubs so Ivan won't do anything. He's a man of his word."

Matthew paused in thought for a moment before nodding a little and sitting up. "Okay then." He says, gently relocating Jiro from on his robes to on the furs before standing.

She headed out of the wagon and waited for him there as Matthew followed her.

"I know Ivan said that I should stay inside but we'll go back when we want to rest. Sound good?" She says smiling at him.

Matthew smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah."

"First off, are you hungry?"

Matthew nodded. "A little."

"What would you like to eat? There is some fruit inside and I am sure Mogens would be more than happy to hunt something small for you."

"Um, some fruit is fine."

"I'll get the basket then."

It only took a few moments for her to pull the fruit basket out; it wasn't the heaviest thing she had carried but with her belly starting to stick out, it was awkward and slightly painful to have something weighing on her stomach. "Here you are." She set the fruit down next to him. Bananas, apples, oranges, kiwis, and pears are what they looked like but the coloring was a little different on each of them.

"Thanks." Matthew looked at the fruit in the basket curiously. After a moment of thought he grabbed what looked like an apple except it was the wrong color.

"No problem." She started to rub circles on her belly.

Matthew started to eat the apple quietly while looking around the area from where he was. It was a wooded area, not heavily covered, but it was a nice area.

A wolf came running out towards them. It had gray fur with blotches of brown and a cream belly. It looked like the wolf that had attacked Ivan and it also had something in its jaws.

Matthew reflexively took a step back in surprise, nearly tripping over his robes in the process but just barely managing to regain balance before he fell on top of the basket of fruit. He frowned a bit as he righted himself; these robes were really, obnoxiously long.

Irunya's tail started waging as the wolf approached. A few steps away and the wolf shifted into Mogens, a rabbit hanging from his jaws.

Matthew took another step back in surprise without thinking about it and soon found himself on the floor looking a bit surprised but also a bit annoyed at himself that he had tripped over the robes.

The she wolf jumped and was quick, to help him up. Though Mogens smirked a little from around the rabbit. "Are you alright Matthew?" She asks

Matthew blinked in surprise and gave a slightly bemused laugh. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, this thing isn't very practical to wear. I keep tripping over all of this cloth."

"I will see if I can have it fixed a little bit for you, but we'll have to wait until we get home. I don't have anything out here."

Matthew smiled a bit. "That would be wonderful, thanks." He says, going back to eating the apple he had chosen.

Mogens came closer and held the rabbit close to Irunya. Her tail started wagging again and she bit the rabbit. Then they both pulled until the flesh tore; it was still hot and fresh. Irunya swallowed the bite of raw meat and licked the blood off her lips before going for another bite. Rabbit was one of her favorites.

Matthew grimaced a bit and looked away, nibbling on his apple quietly. He didn't particularly enjoy sights like that but he'd gotten used to it a bit as a biologist. At least it was only something small like a rabbit instead of the fully grown polar bear from about a week ago. He just tried to ignore them until they were done eating. He let himself space out a little, getting lost in thought while he ate.

The young couple gorged themselves on the rabbit, playfully growling as the tugged at the small animal. After a few more moments, the rabbit was gone and they were now licking each other faces clean, making cute soft whimpers of affection.

Matthew finished up the apple but stayed lost in thought. He hoped everyone back at base wasn't too worried by his disappearance. They probably were since they were in the middle of nowhere in the first place though. Matthew sighed and frowned a little. _Pity my phone didn't come with me. Of course even if it had I probably wouldn't have a signal anyway…_

All of a sudden, Irunya yelped and Mogens instantly became worried. "Are you alright Irunya?"

Matthew started in surprise at the sudden noise and shook his head to clear it before turning around to see what was wrong. The she-wolf looked greatly alarmed and held her hands over her belly. "Are you okay?" Matthew asks with a confused and worried look.

"I-I think so.. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Are you hurting?" Mogens was really starting to worry; his tail was completely dropped but she shook her head.

"What happened?" Matthew asks with a confused look, unsure what had just happened while he was spacing out.

"O-oh! There-" She grabbed Mogens hand and placed it on her belly. He blinked, a bit confused until he too jumped. "There, you feel that?" She says.

"It moved." Mogens said in alarm, pulling his hand back.

She pouted in annoyance. "Don't say _it moved_, those are our pups in there! What would they think if their father got squeamish over them moving around in my womb? And you call yourself a hunter."

Matthew chuckled a bit. "They're supposed to move." He says, looking a bit amused. "It means they're alive and doing well."

"See? Even Matthew gets it. You can handle hunting rabbits as they squeal under your jaws but the first time we feel our pups move you get grossed out." She then crossed her arms with a huff.

"No, no, I wasn't.. grossed out. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"It just surprised you because you weren't expecting it...?" Matthew offers with a slight smile, trying to help him out a little.

"Yes! That, Irunya." He touched his nose against hers making her blush deeply. "Just because you are the one carrying our offspring, doesn't mean that you're the only one that gets surprised or a little scared." He smiled gently and nuzzled her nose as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, what's happening to you and our pups. This will be one of the best experiences we share."

"I-I love you too. B-but we shouldn't be kissing in front of Matthew." She cast her gaze down.

He chucked and smirked. "It's just kissing. It's not like we're mating Irunya."

Matthew looked slightly amused. "I can look away if it makes you feel better?" He offers with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. We haven't mated in a while." He nipped at her neck and she squeaked, shoving him back.

"M-Mogens!"

"Is it okay to explore a bit and walk around?" Matthew asks, trying to change the subject a little.

"Hm? As long as we stay in a group it shouldn't be a problem." He looked at Matthew as he spoke but was obviously still pestering his mate.

Matthew smiles. "Okay, probably safer anyway in case I trip over all of this cloth again." He says, half joking, and half not.

"You are probably right." Mogens left his wife alone and walked up next to Matthew. Irunya joining him on the other side.

Matthew smiled a bit and looked down at the cloth in thought for a moment before gathering some of it in his hand and lifting it up until he could see his feet. _Well those aren't the shoes I had on before. _He thinks in mild surprise before starting to wander around a bit and explore, just a little pleased he could walk somewhat normally like this. It was still difficult but it was easier than tripping over the cloth all the time.

"So... Matthew was it?" Mogens started.

"Hm? Yes?" Matthew asks with a curious smile.

"How do you feel about being Ivan's mate?"

Matthew's smile dropped and he frowned, clearly unhappy with where the conversation was going. Mogens patted Matthew's shoulder. "I won't ask any further.."

"It's fine. I just don't know how to answer." Matthew says with a slight shrug. "I'm not finding him very pleasant to be around currently I suppose..."

"I'm still like that, but I understand more."

Matthew shrugged again and walked around a little with them quietly, lost in thought. "I'm not sure what to think about any of this really I suppose." He says after a while. "I mean, on one hand I suppose all of this is kind of cool and I'd like to explore it for a while but on the other hand I'm pretty sure my friends and family are worried sick and wondering where I went…"

"Friends? There are others on the Moon besides your family?" Mogens asked a little surprised.

"The moon?" Matthew asked with a confused look. "I'm not from the moon. I was living far north on Earth before I woke up here." Matthew says with a puzzled look.

"We're from the north." Irunya piped up.

Matthew smiled a bit. "I was really far north, kind of in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by lots of snow and ice."

Mogens laughed. "Sounds almost like home."

Matthew smiled and chuckled a bit. "It was home for me and my friends. My family was there for a visit when I showed up here though."

"..." The male wolf was a little confused but Irunya placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I'm sure that they are all just fine and your mother must be very proud of you Matthew. To send you here to be with us."

Matthew gave a slightly puzzled look. "Um.. maybe." He says, shrugging a bit. It was too late to try to figure out what he wasn't understanding here.

Either way she looked very happy afterwards, to the point of tears. "Oh Matthew, you have no idea how happy I am that your mother was so kind enough to send you to us."

"Um, okay…" He says, stifling a yawn. He wasn't really sure how to respond to her when she said stuff like that but the easiest thing was to just go with it for now.

"Looks like it's bed time." Mogens laughed and turned around to lead them back to the wagons. Irunya giggled.

Matthew chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah." He says, stifling another yawn as he walked back with them.

When they got back, he opened the door for the females to enter. He gave Irunya a soft touch on the nose before wishing her goodnight. Matthew bid them both good night before walking in and curling up back next to Jiro, yawning a bit as he went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys~! RQ here, I'm just wondering what stories you would like to see posted. I think we're getting to a point where we could have another going.

So tell me which story would you like next? Have a look at our profile page I set up a poll :3

-RQ


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ivan was back to pulling the wagon along. His shoulder still stung as he pulled but he did his best to ignore it. He was still far too upset about what had happened yesterday.

Irunya was sitting on the small ledge that stuck out from the door, enjoying the morning rays.

Matthew woke up not long after dawn, yawning and rubbing at his eyes a bit. He sat up and looked around, a bit disappointed that it hadn't been a dream. He had been pretty sure it wasn't a dream anyway but he still had kind of been hoping that maybe it was. He blinked sleepily at the light coming in through the window for a moment as he woke up and took the time to realize that the wagon was moving again.

He then looked over at Jiro who was still asleep before he crawled over to the door and opened it a bit, peeking out and squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

Irunya took notice of the door opening and gave a soft bark to greet him, her tail wagging a little.

Matthew started in surprise and closed the door on reflex before peeking it open again a moment later to confirm what he thought he'd seen.

She tilled her head and carefully walked up to the door, looking up at him as her tail wagged.

His eyes widened in surprise as the face was suddenly a lot closer than it had been. "Um... good morning..?" He says, looking a bit nervous that there was a very large wolf on the other side of the door.

Her tail wagged more and she jumped up on the door and barked. {Morning Matthew!}

Matthew made a startled noise as the door jerked and the large wolf barked, slamming the door shut in response to his surprise. _It is too early for me to be dealing with a giant wolf. _He thinks, shaking his head a bit. _Even if I am a biologist._

She was startled by the sound Matthew made but fell backwards as the door slammed close and fell off onto Ivan's tail. She yelped as she landed on her back. Ivan was startled and jumped, tugging the wagon forward roughly. Inside the wagon Matthew fell back as it was jerked, his eyes wide in surprise, not entirely sure what had just happened.

{What the hell! Irunya? Don't jump on me.} One of the wheels ran over her paws and she whimpered loudly in pain.

{Irunya!} Mogens was quick to run to his mate, one paw still stuck under the wheel. She was crying and pulling at her paw trying to get it out.

{What the hell is going on?} Ivan called out, not at all understanding why his sister was crying. She didn't fall that much, she should be fine.

{Ivan you asshole! Move the damn wagon, Irunya's paw is stuck under a wheel!} Mogens snarled with his ears back and his tail high. Some of the other wolves were starting to howl at the other wagon team to stop because Irunya had been run over.

Matthew sat up and leaned up against the door, still confused but now aware that there was definitely more than one large wolf out there.

Ivan was quick to move the wagon but Matthew fell over as it was suddenly moved again. He frowned a bit, righting himself and leaning up against the door again, unsure what was going on but certain he didn't want to open the door again just yet.

Irunya cried as Mogens gently licked the blood off her paw. Ivan shuffled out of the harness and ran over to his sister while Mogens growled at him. {What happened?}

{What are you growling at me for? She just fell off!}

Matthew just sat there listening to the growling coming from outside and trying to figure out what had just happened but not wanting to open the do to figure it out.

After they finally found out what happened, everyone went back to their posts. Ivan he helped his sister back onto the wagon and Mogens was going to stay with her to make sure she didn't fall off again. He had told her to go inside, but Matthew was obviously spooked at the moment. They laid down together curled up, the male still softly licking her wound.

Matthew reached over to the basket of fruit and ate one of the banana looking things before realizing that Jiro had woken up and was currently trying to nurse on his shoe. He grimaced unhappily, not very eager to open the door for a while but knowing he probably needed to open it to feed Jiro.

Sighing, he picked up the cub in his arms and frowned at him softly. "Can't you wait for a bit?" He asks. Jiro leans over and nips at an exposed finger, not enough to break the skin but enough to get his point across.

"I'll take that as a no." He says unhappily, setting the bear down behind him and moving around a bit until he could open the door a crack and peer out again.

Mogens ears twitched, turning his head towards the boy's eye peeking out. Still being angry over the fact that Matthew practically pushed his mate off the wagon, he growled lowly. {Did you really have to slam the door on her? She was just greeting you.}

Matthew squeaked in surprise at being growled at and quickly closed the door again.

{Mogens, it wasn't his fault. He didn't do on purpose.}

{He still did it! What if it hadn't been your paw!?}

{And what if it had been you who shut the door?} She growled a little.

{I would never-!} He looked at her in shock to believe that she would think that he would ever do such a thing to hurt her.

{See!? It was an accident! Don't be mean. He probably feels horrible.}

Matthew listened to the growling for a while before an impatient Jiro nipped him again. "Ow, okay. Hold on, hold on." He grumbles, waiting a few moments for the growling to die down before opening the door to peek out again.

Both of them looked up this time, just staring. They were a little confused why he kept closing the door on them. Matthew opened the door just a little more when they didn't growl at him again.

"Um... Jiro's hungry.." He says a bit nervously, blinking in surprise when Jiro poked his nose into the opening and made little cries, clearly unhappy with being ignored and wanting to be fed.

The wolf with the lighter fur color of the two jumped up and moved closer to the door; favoring her wounded paw. Matthew frowned softly when he noticed she was limping but didn't say anything about it. He pushed Jiro back a little. "Irunya..?" He asks, still unsure about the fact that there were two giant wolves right there.

Her tail wagged and she nuzzled the door to try and push it open but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Matthew took that as a yes and picked up Jiro, scooting back away from the door so she could come inside and lay down on the furs.

Matthew shut the door behind her, not really eager to have more than one large wolf in the wagon with him right now. Jiro wiggled out of Matthew's arms and crawled over to Irunya, poking around for a spot to nurse at.

Her tail stopped wagging and her ears dropped. She was still nervous about nursing but she lay out so the cub would have an easier time. When she lay out, her belly was more prominent.

Jiro poked around for a moment before starting to nurse eagerly, a humming noise coming from the cub as he nursed. Matthew sat there quietly; somewhat uneasy with a large wolf being in the same room as him but slowly getting used to it a little.

Irunya whined softly. {Matthew, what's the matter?}

He looked over at her, not really sure what she was trying to say. "…. Sorry. I'm just not used to being near really big wolves." He says somewhat apologetically. "And finding them on the other side of the door right after I woke up startled me a bit."

She whined some more and laid her head down with her ears staying down as well. {O-oh.. I'm sorry about that. I guess I should have told you yesterday.}

He tilted his head with a slightly confused look. "I'm really not sure what you're trying to tell me right now.

She whined again with a sigh. {Oh...}

"Sorry, I don't speak wolf I guess." He says with an apologetic smile.

Irunya just lay there not knowing what to do now. After awhile Jiro stopped nursing and crawled over to a corner before curling up and taking a nap.

Irunya looked over at the cub but didn't move. Mogens started scratching at the door trying to get it open. He did after another moment, once inside he closed the door back with his hind foot. He then walked over to Irunya to nuzzle noses before curling up with her.

Matthew blinked in surprise, looking more uneasy at there now being two giant wolves.

)*(

Once the sun had set both wolves shifted into their more human forms.

Matthew had been bored for most of the day, gradually getting used to the wolves being in the room and relaxing. When the sun had set, he looked relieved that they were now in a form he could talk to and understand.

"So, looks like we are going to have to make sure that you are only up at night." Mogens said as he stretched. "You can't understand us without the help of the moon."

"Apparently not." Matthew says with a slightly apologetic smile. "Sorry for whatever happened earlier, waking up to a large wolf outside my door wasn't exactly what I was expecting first thing in the morning and it kind of surprised me... a lot."

"That's fair." Irunya said as she too stretched. "I know I would have been surprised to see a bear outside my door."

Matthew chuckled a bit. "Yeah... I wasn't really eager to open the door after I'd been growled at but Jiro wanted fed so I didn't really have a choice." He shrugged a little. "So... you guys are only like this at night then?" He asks, gesturing to the way they were now.

"Yes, it is a blessing given to us by the moon." She smiled happily as her tail wagged.

"I see." Matthew says, smiling a little and just going with it. "So you guys are wolves... um, is Ivan one too or...?" Matthew asks a bit awkwardly. He had kind of thought he'd heard something other than the wolves earlier but he wasn't really sure because of all the commotion that had been going on outside the wagon at the time.

"What?" She laughed and shook her head, but was happy Matthew was the one that brought up Ivan first this time. "No, no. Ivan isn't a wolf."

Matthew tilted his head unsure what was so funny. "Oh? What then?"

"Oh, you'll have to see for yourself when the time comes."

"Uh, okay then." He says, standing up and stretching a bit. "Can we go outside now? It's kind of boring being in here all day."

"Sure, I don't see why not." She smiled softly, dusting her gown off.

Matthew smiled and went over to the door, opening it up and blinking for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting before stepping out onto the porch of the wagon.

The other two followed. "I'll go get another rabbit." Mogens said as he hopped off. "Anything you want Matthew?"

Matthew smiled a bit and shook his head as he followed him down off the wagon. "No thanks."

"Alright." Then the man ran off to go hunting while Irunya carefully got down off the wagon and turned to help Matthew out.

Matthew smiled at the help and got down, looking around and stretching a bit. "So... what happened earlier today exactly?" He asks out of curiosity. "When the wagon stopped."

"Oh that... Well I got my paw run over by the wagon."

He grimaced unhappily. "Was it my fault for closing the door so suddenly...?"

"Y-yes, I um, fell backwards and then off the wagon." Her ears went back, unsure about if Matthew really realized that had happened.

"Oh.. sorry." He says apologetically, looking unhappy that he had inadvertently gotten someone hurt. "Well, I suppose that explains why I got growled at earlier."

"Yes... Mogens was not happy about me falling off." She frowned sadly.

"I can understand why." He says with a nod.

"B-but I'm okay really, my paw will heal just fine." She smiled and waved it off as if it was nothing.

"I'm glad you didn't get too badly hurt." He says, smiling back slightly.

"Me too." She softly licked her wound before letting her hands fall back to her sides.

Matthew looked around a bit. "Do you still want me to try to have a pleasant conversation with him or something?" Matthew asks, looking around a bit. "With Ivan I mean..."

"Only if you want but the more you two talk the better. I know you guys started off badly, but I believe that it can be better." She smiled brightly.

Matthew shrugged a bit. "I suppose so... where is he anyway? Off getting dinner or something?"

"Hm. He could be." Now that Matthew mentioned it, it was kind of odd not to see the man. Matthew shrugged a bit; picking up his robes a little to wander around the area but not going too far.

"Don't go anywhere where I can't see you little Matthew." Ivan spoke up after Matthew had been walking around for a while, but remained hidden.

Matthew jumped a little in surprise and turned towards the direction of the voice. "Um, I'll try not to I suppose." He says, looking but unable to find where Ivan was_. Although that'd be a lot easier to do if I knew where you were._ He thought to himself as he turned back and continued wandering around the area and exploring a little.

"You aren't eating any meat, is there something wrong?"

Matthew turned back around towards the voice. "Um, well you people seem to prefer it raw and I normally cook meat before I eat it."

"Cook? I have never heard of anything like that." The man's voice sounded closer but now in front of Matthew rather than behind. Though his voice was still in a monotone.

"Um.." Matthew paused in thought for a moment. "Well, it's a bit different at home but I suppose here it'd be like... making a small fire and... skinning the fur off the meat and removing the guts and bones and stuff and then holding the meat over the fire with something until it was uh.. cooked all the way." Matthew explains a bit awkwardly, unsure how to explain it properly.

"But what is cooked? I don't understand your way of living before you were given to me." Ivan sounded a little irritated.

"Um, well..." Matthew fidgeted a bit, unsure how to explain properly and not wanting to make him mad again. "Where I'm from, we don't eat meat raw... or, I suppose you would call it fresh. We cook it... heat it up a lot I suppose.. to make it ... safe for us to eat. Our bodies don't generally accept raw meat very well. It tends to make us sick most of the time."

Ivan huffed and moved around some more in the dark, staying out of sight. "That's just confusing, you make it sound like you are prey. Eating grass and leaves because flesh makes you sick. You need meat to make you strong and you need to be strong if you are to give me pups."

"We do eat meat." Matthew says with a frown. "We just cook it first."

"Arg, again with cook. Forget about your old ways of living, they will do you no good here."

He frowned. "I'm sure I could cook here, I can show you later if you want."

Ivan paused, not sure about it. "You said that you used fire...?"

He nods. "A small one."

"... We don't use fire. Fire is too dangerous to tame, only the race in the south have tamed their fire."

Matthew frowned a bit. "It's not that dangerous if you know how do make one safely."

"Make? You can make fire?" The tiger was curious now. He thought that fire was just an unforgiving animal that ate everything, growing bigger and bigger as it ate.

"Of course you can make it. It doesn't just appear out of nowhere, something or someone has to start it first." Matthew says blinking in surprise. "I suppose the only fires you've experienced were really big forest fires then?" He asks, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes, the fire that eats a whole forest are the worst; scaring all the prey away and making it harder for us to survive. The south fires are nicer though, they are trained to behave and do tricks for big gatherings."

"Trained?" He asks in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes. He makes it sound like he knows fire, but he's really just lying. "You know, to make the fire stay in one spot and not eat anything unless they're fed. Some south fires even sit on beams or in small rooms. I have even seen one that sat on a small rock with only a small sliver of wood and water for an entire day."

Matthew blinked and giggled a bit before catching himself and stopping. "U-um... you can't train fire. It's not something that can be trained." He says looking slightly amused. "It's not an animal. It's an element like rain or wind. You don't train it, there's just a right and a wrong way of keeping it safe." He smiles a bit as he explains. "Forest fires are normally cause by lightning or the wood being too dry and the weather being to hot."

The tiger grumbled to himself, he didn't like being laughed at but if he wanted his mate to give him offspring, he would have to put up with it. "I do not believe you."

Matthew smiled a bit. "I'm serious. There's a safe way to handle fire and there's a not so safe way to handle it, the people in the south have just learned how to do it the safe way is all." Matthew says with a shrug. "Also, I'm sorry for laughing. I've just never met anyone who honestly didn't know that about fire. I suppose you could consider it common knowledge where I'm from." He smiles a bit.

"And I did not know children of the moon used fire." He was quiet for a moment. "You do know how to hunt yes?"

Matthew was quiet for a moment. "Um, firstly… I'm not… from the moon." He says slowly. "I'm from a place like this, only we're in this form all the time and we've got a lot of big, tall buildings and stuff like that. Although where I was at the time was far north surrounded by lots of ice and snow." He smiles a bit at the memory of home before continuing. "As far as hunting goes… Not really. Where I lived, we had food sent to us because there's nothing to eat that far up. We were living that far north to study the animals up there, not to kill and eat them."

The more the boy talked about his life before, the more confused and frustrated Ivan got. "No more talking about your homeland. I don't understand at all. While you are here, you will live as we do. Understand?"

"I'm not eating meat raw." He says with a frown. He didn't want to argue with Ivan and make him mad again but there was no way Matthew was eating raw meat either.

"As long as you eat meat, I don't care what you do with it. I don't need you getting weak on me. You're small as it is." Ivan was getting annoyed and it was starting to show in his voice.

Matthew frowned but didn't argue, not wanting to make Ivan mad again. He didn't have any desire to be pinned to the ground again any time soon. "Fine." He grumbles, turning and starting to walk away. Ivan followed and made sure to make noise so Matthew knew he was following him.

Matthew frowned a bit, not pleased that he was being followed but not about to argue with Ivan either.

"So why did you push my sister off the wagon?"

He grimaced a bit and sighed. "I didn't push her off. I wasn't expecting a giant wolf outside my door right after I woke up and it surprised me so I closed the door quickly."

"You were scared of her day form...?"

"Well, yeah." He says wryly. "No one told me you had different forms and waking up to find a large wolf with teeth and claws outside my door was not exactly what I was expecting to find right after I woke up."

Ivan actually started to laugh a bit. "Well, it would certainly be a good way to get fully awake. Surprises are good for waking up most people."

Matthew looked a bit surprised that he had inadvertently gotten Ivan to laugh. He had been starting to assume that Ivan was just grumpy all of the time but apparently not. "I suppose so." He says with a slight smile. "It certainly got me fully awake fast."

"Maybe I should have you woken up like that every night." His voice sounded a little closer.

Matthew frowned a bit. "I'd prefer if you didn't."

"... How would you prefer I woke you then Matthew?"

Matthew frowned. "I _am_ capable of waking up on my own you know..."

"It would be better if you were up at night like Irunya said. You obviously don't like the way we are in the day but it will take you some time to get use to the change." Matthew didn't seem much of a night person.

"Oh. Well it certainly is easier to hold a conversation with you at night." Matthew agrees with a nod. "I don't understand what any of you say during the day... and it's not that I don't like the other form, I just wasn't expecting it. I'm not used to being so close to animals that large either really."

"I see... Well you will in time since you will be living with me." He could probably see the shadow of Ivan's form now. He was slowly making his way closer to Matthew.

Matthew shrugged a bit. "I suppose so."

Ivan was cautious about getting close to him. He knew the boy would still be mad at him about the bear cub.

The boy paused in his walking around to glance back at Ivan. "Are you just going to keep following me around in the shadows or are you actually going to come out where I can see you?" He asks, arching an eyebrow curiously. He had been ignoring it for the most part as he'd walked around and talked with Ivan but it _was_ getting just a bit annoying having to talk with someone he couldn't really see.

Ivan took that as a sign that he could approach. He walked so he was standing beside him, but didn't have anything to say. Matthew smiled a bit; pleased he didn't have to talk with a shadow anymore and continued walking around for a while, content with the silence for the moment.

The tiger gave him some space as he thought of ways to get Matthew on his side and maybe give him some pups soon. It wasn't too late in the season yet.

Matthew walked around with him for a bit before going back to the wagon and sitting down on the porch. He grabbed another one of the apple looking things from the basket and began to nibble on it a bit. _Aside from all the weird stuff going on, it's not half bad here._ He thought to himself with a slight smile. _A bit boring but not as crowded as back home._

The larger man was a bit hesitant but sat next to him. He was not sure what was going on in his wife's head. He watched him eat for a bit before grabbing an apple himself.

Matthew sat with him in silence for a while, eating his apple and getting lost in thought until a cry for attention and some nudging alerted him to Jiro's presence. The boy smiled a bit and picked Jiro up and set him down in his lap.

Ivan was munching on the apple and looked a little annoyed with the bear but sighed and left it alone. Matthew sat there and happily played with Jiro for quite a while. Well, as much as he possibly could without either of them getting entangled in the robes anyway.

"What is the cub's name...?" Ivan asked. It wasn't that he cared, he just needed his mate to open up to him so they could bond.

Matthew looked up and smiled a bit. "Jiro."

"Ah... do you like bears?"

Matthew smiled. "Yeah."

The man scowled and his tail flicked in irritation. Looks like he had to change his mate's interests first if he was going to get him to mate.

Matthew's smile dropped and he tilted his head with a confused look. "I like watching them and learning more about them, what's wrong with that?" He asks, unsure why Ivan suddenly seemed annoyed.

Watching them? Great, there was more than looks he had to fix. Matthew had physical attractions to bears too. How does he compete with that or change it? Bears are far bigger than him, heavier muscle than him, and their fur... It was coarser wasn't it? A solid color too. He had heard that some females do favor certain patterns or colors, as well as texture. Did that mean that his new mate didn't want him, but a bear instead?

He'd rather avoid forceful mating, it never worked out. The females either got too stressed or depressed, resulting in losing offspring before and during birth. Ivan had even heard that a female once ate her own children because she couldn't take her forceful mate or the stress any longer.

Ivan frowned at the thought of Matthew eating their children or losing them after birth. He didn't want that. He wouldn't want to treat any female that way that would lead them to that or mistreat them in such a way. Let alone his own mate... Maybe he just wasn't meant to have a mate after all.

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong with that." His tone was dropped as he finished off the apple.

Matthew looked at him oddly for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. "I feel like one or both of us is misunderstanding what the other is trying to say here. But I'm not sure who's misunderstanding what exactly." He says suddenly, a small frown on his face as he tried to figure out what he was saying wrong.

"... Irunya is coming back. Make sure you eat." He stood up and started to walk away.

Matthew blinked in surprise as Ivan got up and walked away. "Um, okay."

* * *

Hey guys~! RQ here, I'm just wondering what stories you would like to see posted. I think we're getting to a point where we could have another going.

So those that haven't voted, tell me which story would you like next? Have a look at our profile page, I set up a poll :3

*I'll keep posting this until I close the poll. Poll ends on Aug 18/13*

-RQ


	5. Chapter 5

And as Ivan predicted, his sister came running around the other side of the wagon with large chunk of flesh in her jaws. It must have come from a bigger animal.

Matthew blinked in surprise as she showed up. He looked somewhere between grossed out and mildly confused as to why she was carrying in her mouth but shrugged to himself after a moment and smiled at her. "Hi Irunya."

She set the meat down next to him on the wagon and then sat on the other side of him. "The boys were hogging the kill but I managed to get away with some. I just suddenly wanted some deer meat and thought I'd share. Mogens is bringing me another rabbit after all." She giggled.

"Thanks but I can't eat raw meat. I need to cook it first so I don't get sick." He says with a slight smile. "Um, I don't know if you'd know anything about cooking or not though… I tried explaining to Ivan earlier but I think I just confused him."

"Raw? How does cooking work? O-or what is it at least?" Her ears dropped a little from embarrassment.

Matthew smiled a bit and chuckled. "Raw meat would be like that." He says gesturing to the meat she brought. "Cooking is a way of making meat safer for people like me to eat. It mainly involves cutting the meat into smaller strips and holding it over a small fire until it's brown and then it is safe to eat." He says, trying to explain it as simply as possible.

"Oh..." She seemed rather fascinated with the whole thing. "Well we don't know that much about children of the moon. So if this makes things safer for you, I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I haven't done it in a while but I think I still remember how to do it. Although I'm not sure how easy it will be in all of this cloth." He says, looking down at the robes with a slight frown. They would definitely be a fire hazard around an open flame but since he didn't have anything else to wear, he couldn't really help it any.

"I'll help you in any way I can." She smiled and wagged her tail happily.

Matthew smiled at her. "Thanks... I think I'll probably need to take a layer or three of this off first though..." He says, looking down at the robes with a slight frown. "Since I need to make a fire and be around it to cook I mean. It's not safe to be around an open flame with this much extra cloth."

The she-wolf nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't want you to catch fire now." Irunya got off the edge of the wagon.

Matthew chuckled and stood up. "Yeah. How do you take this off anyway? I've never worn something like it before."

She laughed. "First, lets take off the top robe." She started to give him a hand untying the small rope that held it together. Matthew nodded and let her help him take it off. "Then the large hood piece." She undid that as well and then pulled it off. Matthew watched her and tried to help where he could. "Is this good or do you want to take off more?"

"Um... is there a layer with shorter sleeves?" He asks, looking at the sleeves that were still longer than necessary.

"I not sure. I'm not the one in the, what did Yao call it, wedding dress?"

_I knew it was a dress_. He thinks with a frown as he lifts up a sleeve and peers inside it. "I think there's one more layer after this one and I think it's got shorter sleeves so let's take one more layer off?"

The middle wrap had lace on the backside and once that was all untied. It only took her a moment to unwrap the last one. "There."

Matthew looked down at what he was wearing, frowning a bit at it being a dress but not commenting on it. "Thanks, that's much better."

"You're welcome." She smiled and folded each garment before neatly piling them on the porch of the wagon.

He smiled back before starting to look around and gather the things he'd need to make a fire and cook over it. "I was talking to Ivan a little before you showed up but I think we had some sort of misunderstanding." He says to her as he moved around and got what he needed.

"O-oh? You two were talking?" She looked absolutely ecstatic about it.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I was explaining cooking and then he asked about earlier today and the conversation was going okay. Then Jiro came out and I was playing with him a little and then Ivan asked if I liked bears." He frowned a bit and sets up a fire pit with rocks around it away from the wagon a bit and put dry leaves and twigs into it before working on starting the fire. "…I think my answer was where we hit the misunderstanding but I'm not sure how it was misunderstood."

Her ears went down and she sat next to him, curling her tail on her lap. "Bears are... a sensitive topic around our pack. Everyone reacts differently to it."

He nodded a bit and continued to talk while he tried to get a flame lit. "Well he seemed annoyed when I said yes so I tried to explain that I liked watching them and learning more about them." He says with a slightly confused look. "I think he misunderstood something about that but I don't understand what he thought I meant by that."

She frowned some more. "I can't tell you what he must have been thinking. He's not as open as he once was... But he never talks about bears unless he's planning on hunting them."

"Oh." Matthew says with a small frown. "I don't know what he thought either but I meant I liked learning about them." After a few failed tries, he finally got the fire started before continuing to talk. "Where I'm from, we can't talk to animals and understand what they're saying. But we're really overly curious and the only way we can learn about them is by watching them and seeing if we can figure out anything..."

"Hm. Well, we can't understand everyone we meet." Irunya started smiling again.

"True." He smiled and nodded and he got the fire going. "My kind isn't well suited for the wild either though. We're probably so curious so we can figure out how to survive. Especially since I'm sure our senses are duller than yours."

"What are senses?"

"Well there are five senses. Seeing, hearing, smelling, touching and tasting."

"Oh so senses are... Different ways of understanding." She smiled and looked at the small fire.

"Exactly." Matthew smiles.

"So how are yours weaker than ours? Do you have trouble hearing or something?"

"Not quite... I hear and see and smell just fine but my senses aren't as strong as yours are."

"Ours are stronger?"

"Yeah, they are." Matthew nods. "Could you tear off a strip of that for me before I explain?" He asks, nodding towards the meat. "About... this big." He used his hands to demonstrate about how big he wanted it to be.

"Sure thing." She smiled happily and got up to get the meat. Picking the meat up in her jaws as she skipped back over and set the meat on the ground. Then placing both her hands on the meat, she bit down and tugged it until she tore off a strip. "Here you go." She smiled as she held the meat out to him from her mouth.

Matthew paused for a moment before deciding not to comment on the way she had torn it off. "Thanks..." He says, taking the strip and putting it on the end of a larger stick before starting to cook it, making sure not to get the stick or the meat in the actual flames. "Anyway, like I was saying. My senses are fine; they're just not as strong as yours. For example... tell me what you can hear right now then I'll do the same."

"Okay." Her ears moved around as she listened. "I hear... The boys wrestling." She giggled. "Some small animals in the trees. Crickets and other bugs. "

Matthew smiled a bit. "I can hear the crickets and the fire and you talking but I can't hear the animals in the trees or the wrestling at all."

"Really? Wow. So what's next?" She tore off a bit of the meat for herself to eat.

"Really. Next tell me what you can smell."

"Oh, the wood, fire, grass, blood, a couple flowers, Ivan," She glanced behind her but didn't see him. "Mogens and a few other's markings, the deer and... You."

Matthew chuckled. "I can't smell hardly any of that." He says smiling back. "I can smell the fire and the meat cooking and the grass a bit but that's about all."

"This is so interesting. Why can't you smell or hear as we do?"

Matthew shrugged. "Probably because this is my only form. Your senses are probably enhanced by the wolf part of you because that's what you need to survive but I don't have another part. And where I'm from, you don't need to be able to hear or see more than I can to do most things."

"Are there no dangers in your world? I can't image living long without these senses. I know that from experience."

"There are dangers, lots of them. We've just learned how to handle them without really good hearing or sense of smell." He says after a moment of thought. "I suppose most of us learn how to survive by watching and learning from the mistakes of others. We're really not at the top of the food chain either, there's just a lot of us and we use our numbers and intelligence to survive and thrive."

She blinked, a bit overwhelmed with all the new words. "So fascinating."

Matthew smiled and nodded before turning his attention to the meat he was cooking. A little while later, he removed the meat from over the fire, pretty sure it was done and safe to eat now. He set it down on a mostly clean rock so it could cool a bit before he ate it.

"Would you like another piece?"

He nodded. "Yes please." She nodded and ripped the boy another piece.

About halfway through cooking the second, he picked up the first piece of meat with one hand and started to eat it, pleased to find it was cooked all the way.

"How is it?" She asked as she ate a little more herself.

"Good." Matthew says with a bit of a smile. It was a bit different than what he normally ate but it wasn't bad. He finished the piece he was eating and after a few minutes, he set down the freshly cooked piece on the rock to cool.

"Is it very different from the way we eat it? It smells very different to me."

"I suppose so." After the piece of meat was cool enough to eat, he ripped a piece off and offered it to her. "Would you like to try it?"

"Sure." She leaned forward and took the small offering. She made some thoughtful faces as she ate. "It... does taste different, a little tough, but I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Matthew smiled and ate his piece. He had her tear off another piece that he cooked and ate before setting the stick down and looking at the fire thoughtfully. He would probably have to sit out here and wait for it to die down on it's own but he decided he was fine with that. It was actually cold out, he hadn't noticed earlier because he was focused on his task, but without all the layers on, it was much colder out here if he wasn't near the fire.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" She looked up at the slowly retreating moon. It had only been three nights since Matthew came to join them.

"It is." He said with a slight smile. "Do you have any siblings other than Ivan?"

"Yes. I have a lovely sister." She smiled as she thought of her only other sibling.

Matthew smiles. "Cool, I have a brother. He's a bit annoying at times but we get along pretty well."

"I am happy to hear that. My sister and I get along wonderfully. She can be a bit of a handful though." She says with a laugh.

Matthew chuckled a bit. "So can my brother. He's the older brother though. Is your sister younger or older?"

"We're the same age." She smiled.

Matthew blinked and then laughed a bit. "Of course, that was kind of a stupid question." He says, slightly amused that he didn't think before asking.

"No, no it's alright." She laughed with him as she finished her meat.

"Maybe a better question would be if you're older or younger than Ivan?"

"Oh... I'm not sure really. I don't think we were born at the same time, but we've grown up with him our whole lives."

"Oh, I see."

"Mhmm." Her ears turned back as she heard someone approach.

"Sorry that took so long. The boys were making too much noise and scared the rabbits into their- you've eaten already?" Mogens seemed to frown at this a little for all the work he put in but was happy she got some food.

Matthew looked over at Mogens. "Hello."

"But I'm still hungry." She said sweetly as her tail wagged back and forth.

"Are ya now?" He chuckled and dropped the rabbit. "So what's with the fire?"

"Matthew made it so he could eat. The meat has to be burned in order for him eat, it can make him ill otherwise love."

Matthew chuckled a bit. "Cooked, not burned Irunya."

"Is that so?" He shrugged. "It must be hard for you to live like this then, huh Matthew?"

"Kind of." He agrees with a nod.

"Well it was an easier way of explaining it." Irunya laughed and Mogens just looked confused.

"Ah, true." He says, laughing a bit as well

"Shall we share the rabbit Mogens?" Irunya asked as she picked up the rabbit with her teeth.

)*(

A few hours later after the fire had died out, Matthew got stood up and stretched a bit. "Um, Irunya?"

"Yes Matthew?" she asks as she looked up from cuddling with Mogens.

"It's a bit chilly, would you mind helping me put one of the layers back on? I'm not sure how to."

"Sure no problem." She stood up, much to Mogens displeasure and walked over to the wagon where Matthew's robes were laying. Matthew followed her over and picked up the last layer they had taken off.

"Just this one should be fine please."

The young woman nodded and helped him into it again. "Were you getting cold?"

Matthew nodded. "Just a little bit."

"Well just make sure you don't go to sleep until morning." She giggled.

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

)*(

The next few days as they traveled it got colder and colder and colder. Layers of frost started to build up, especially at night. Matthew had Irunya help him put back the other two layers of the dress back on but it was still pretty cold. Jiro fed every few hours but seemed to be fine with the weather. It made sense considering where polar bears usually lived.

When Ivan was out pulling the wagon, Irunya would curl up with Matthew while he slept to help keep him warm and when Matthew was still asleep and Ivan was on his break he would curl up with him as well. But when the boy was awake Ivan wouldn't touch him. He was feeling bad for the way he treated his mate on the night they first talked, though didn't want to say anything on it.

As of the moment it was getting closer to dusk and Irunya was cuddling with Matthew under the furs contently and Matthew was quite content to sleep and be near a source of warmth for the moment.

Irunya's ears twitched as she looked up. She listened more closely to the noise coming from outside. When she heard someone howl, she started wagging her tail happily. _Home, we're home!_

Matthew twitched a bit at the sound and rolled over in his sleep. He still wasn't entirely used to hearing the howling while he tried to sleep but he was gradually getting better at ignoring it instead of waking up.

She listened closely to the other pack members howling a greeting to the caravan returning home. The other boys wanted to tell everyone about the moonchild, but Mogens got them to keep it quiet until Ivan introduced Matthew himself. It was part of the custom when bringing a mate from another pack. If the pack leader approved, then they could stay, if not then either the outsider was driven out or they both were.

Matthew woke up with a yawn, sitting up as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily. "What's with all the noise?"

"We're home!" She jumped up out of the nest of furs, accidently letting in the cold.

He shivered and pulled the furs back around him, more awake thanks to the cold but not particularly pleased that the cold had been let in. "Oh, ok."

"Oh, oh! Get ready Matthew! Ivan gets to show you to the Alpha first!"

He blinked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before understanding. "Oh, um. Okay... by get ready I assume you just mean wake up all the way?"

"Yes and I'll make your robes look all nice and pretty, just like they were the night you came to us!" She spun around a little.

"Okay." He says, not entirely sure what all the fuss was about but not questioning it either.

"Oh I know the Alpha will approve of you. Now up, up!"

Matthew gives a slight laugh and stands up, shivering a bit at the cold. "Okay, okay."

It took her about ten minutes to make the robes look just the way they were on the first night and fixing his hair up a little too. Probably robbing the boy of some of his heat as she moved the robes. "There."

Matthew shivered a bit but smiled a little and endured it because she was so excited. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for Ivan and he will take you to the Alpha to see if he approves of you."

Matthew nodded. "Okay. Um... what about Jiro?"

Her eyes widened, clearly she hadn't thought about this. "Oh... no."

"Should I just hold him but make sure he's hidden or...?"

Irunya shook her head. "No, they will still smell him on you. Oh, no, what do we do?" She paced back and forth as the wagon moved.

"Well they'll smell him on me either way won't they?"

"Well yes. Maybe I could hold onto him for you until you meet with the Alpha?" The wagon slowed to a stop and a sudden swarm of people talking and wolves barking was heard around the wagons. Irunya quickly pulled his hood over his eyes.

"As long as he's safe that's fine with me." Matthew says, blinking in surprise at the hood. "It's kinda hard to see with this covering my eyes Irunya."

"I-I know, but it's best if Ivan presents you like this." She took Jiro into her arms. "Just let him lead you, it's going to be very cold for you outside. But you must bear with it until the Alpha has decided. If he thinks you're too weak he won't let you into the pack. I have warmer clothes for you at the den."

Matthew sighed a bit and nodded. "Okay. How does he decide if I'm too weak exactly?"

"First impressions are very important here. Show yourself to be strong and he might let you stay." She smiled.

"And how do I do that exactly?" He asks, peeking out from under the hood a bit nervously.

"Um... Well I've only seen this happen a few times. But if he approaches you, don't back off unless his tail is standing tall. Take only a step back and crouch a little. Never be higher than the Alpha's chin. Most of all try not to let your shivering show."

Matthew nodded. "Okay..." He was clearly still a bit nervous and unsure about this but also looked like he just wanted to get this done and over with already so he could relax.

A knock came to the door and then Ivan stepped inside. He looked at the scene in front of him. Momentarily freezing to take in the sight of Matthew. _Just as beautiful as the night he was given to me. _"... I take it Irunya filled you in?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, we decided she'd hold Jiro until later as well." He says, peeking out from under the hood.

Ivan felt a little odd, but nodded and held out his hand. "Come then, the Alpha will be waiting." Matthew nodded, lowering the hood back to where Irunya had it earlier and taking the offered hand. The tiger was puzzled for a moment as their hands touched. His skin was softer than he remembered. Ivan pulled him gently closer and whispered in his ear. "Stay close, don't speak unless spoken to, and please leave your home out of what you say for now..."

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

Ivan opened the door once more and led him outside, also making sure to help Matthew down without tripping. Once they started to walk towards where the pack had gathered to talk to the others that had been in the caravan, everyone suddenly grew silent as they took notice of Matthew next to Ivan. It didn't take long for whispers to start up but the tiger ignored every one of them and held himself high. He was not taking in their bullying and picking today. No, he would rub this in their faces as much as he could for as long as he could.

Matthew walked next to Ivan, letting himself be led to where they needed to go. It was freezing outside but he figured it was probably colder in the Arctic so he just tried to ignore it, choosing to focus on not tripping or shivering much.

"I see your trip was not in vain Ivan." A gruff sounding voice spoke up and everyone else became quiet, just staring. The old man's hair was scruffy and looked like he had a fight with a blow dryer, it was almost completely gray with bits of brown.

"No Alpha, I have been very fortunate." Ivan spoke calmly with little emotion. Matthew stood next to Ivan quietly, listening and paying close attention.

The old wolf huffed and came closer. His face had quite the collection of scars. "We'll see... So child of the moon, what is your name?"

Matthew took a brief second to make sure he was already doing what Irunya had instructed him to do earlier before glancing up from under the hood. "Matthew." He says calmly.

The Alpha's eyes widened for a moment before he started to laugh and not in a nice way. "Yes! Fortunate indeed Ivan. This is clearly a sign that the great moon herself is even mocking you. She has given you a male for a mate!" Some of the other pack members also started to laugh.

Ivan bit back as much of his growl as he could. "She has given me a mate and that alone says something. All of you know just how much the moon thinks of her children. For me to have a child of the moon for a mate puts me above all of you in her eyes."

The Alpha stopped laughing and growled threateningly as he got closer to them with his tail high. Ivan didn't move down. "Oh you think now that you've got yourself a bitch, that gives you bragging rights? Your scent is barely on your 'mate', any one of the free boys could take him from you. I bet they'd put better use to him than you bastard." Ivan's hold on Matthew's hand got a little tighter as he pulled him closer and a little behind him.

Matthew let himself be pulled behind Ivan a little; making sure to stay crouched a little. He stayed quiet but pushed his hood back a little more so he could see better before lowering his hand again. He frowned internally as the hood slipped back completely, not entirely sure if that was okay or not to reveal his face to everyone else yet though he made sure to keep his expression calm.

A few male wolves joked and whistled, saying that they'd take Matthew in a heartbeat. One even saying he'd take him in the open right now. Ivan was just about to lose it, hissing with his ears back. Matthew ignored the teasing, sighing internally and lightly rubbing the back of Ivan's hand with his thumb in an attempt to calm him down a bit. Ivan flinched at the action and his hold nearly loosened, his mind now taken away from the situation at hand.

"E-everyone!" Irunya's voice rose up as she made her way through the crowed, a few disturbed murmurs running through the crowd about the bear in her arms. "Do not be driven to say such things about Matthew o-or pick on Ivan. The moon's decisions a-are absolute and would not give her children to just anyone who asks... She clearly believes that Ivan and Matthew should be mates. T-to say that you would do such things to her child, what does that say about your loyalty o-or respect for the Moon Goddess?" Everyone quieted down for the most part, her words killing the mood that had built.

"Irunya. You can not defend Ivan all the time like he is some pup!" The Alpha snapped.

"I believe that it is still fair to defend our mate from disrespect, Father." Mogens stepped up next to his mate, Irunya couldn't be more grateful for his good timing.

Mogens father growled a little before turning back to Matthew. Looking him over as he circled them. Matthew was a bit uneasy as the Alpha circled them but made sure not to show it, keeping a calm and collected expression on his face and making sure not to shiver at the cold, patiently waiting for the inspection to be over.

"I only have one other question. Why does he smell a little like a bear?"

"Taming beasts are a bit of his interests." Ivan mocked lightly, but started to kneel so he was shorter than the Alpha.

"Lucky for you."

Matthew made sure he was still crouched so he was lower than the Alpha. Ivan's comment was slightly annoying but he ignored it for the moment, staying focused on what was currently going on.

The wolf looked from Matthew, to Ivan and then to the cub in Irunya's arms. He stayed still for a few more minutes before turning around and walking away. Ivan sighed heavily.

Matthew glanced at Ivan for a brief second, unsure what had just happened or if it was over or not. He looked back to where the Alpha was walking away and just decided to wait and see what was going on since asking questions probably wasn't a good idea at the moment.

Irunya came running over smiling happily. "Welcome to the pack Matthew!" Slowly more of the pack came to greet him but very little of the pack actually congratulated Ivan on finally getting a mate.

Matthew smiled at her a bit. "Thanks." He says, relaxing a bit now that it appeared to be over. He politely greeted the pack members that came over to meet him. It was a bit overwhelming but then again, everything had been a bit overwhelming since he'd woken up in this place so he was starting to get used to it a little.

Ivan then wrapped his arm around Matthew after a few more moments, pressing his warm body against his mate's and then whispering in his ear. "Let's get you inside."

Matthew nodded a bit. It really was cold out and the dress wasn't really all that warm. It had several obnoxiously long layers but it wasn't as warm as it could be.

Ivan picked him up and started walking through the village towards home and Irunya happily following with Jiro in her arms. Matthew made a slightly startled noise as he was suddenly picked up, a bit surprised but not exactly arguing at the moment if it got it to a warmer place faster.

Irunya was talking about something, rather excited about it too but it was hard to make out when Ivan wasn't paying any attention. He held Matthew easily in one arm as he opened their home's front door. The inside was just the same as the wagon only it was much, much larger. The main room was big enough for quite a few people, furs piled up in some spots. It wasn't warm or anything, but it wasn't as cold as being out in the open. There were also three other doors; where they lead or what was behind them was uncertain. Matthew looked around as they entered the home, glad that it was at least warmer than outside.

"I'll go get some of my old clothing, they should be warmer than what you have." Irunya ran to one of the doors and went inside, Matthew blinked, nodding his thanks to her. Ivan went to the furthest door and took Matthew inside. It didn't look much different than the main room except for the large nest of furs and a trunk.

Matthew was not entirely sure why he was still being carried when he was capable of walking. He didn't feel like arguing about it though so he didn't bother bringing it up. Ivan then gently sat Matthew down on the furs, pulling one over the boy's shoulders. "Irunya will be in here in just moment." He then turned and walked out the door.

Matthew nodded. "Okay." He says with a slight smile.

The pregnant wolf came in with a few garments. "Huh? Where did Ivan go?" She sighed with a frown for a moment then went back to smiling. "Come let's get you into warmer clothes."

Matthew smiled back and nodded, standing up. It only took them ten minutes to change. Hers were only two layers but much thicker for the boy. And there was even a fur shawl to go with it. He smiled after it was on. They were much warmer than what he had been wearing originally. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I have some boots for you too in my room for when you go out."

Matthew smiled, looking much more content now that he was in something that wasn't freezing.

"S-so you and Ivan are getting along now?"

"I suppose so."

"I am happy to hear that. I was starting to worry." She smiled.

"On a side note, that was somewhere between interesting to listen to and a bit frightening to be in the middle of earlier."

"Yeah, Ivan can be intimidating."

Matthew chuckled. "Well yes but I meant the argument between Ivan and the Alpha. It was a bit interesting to listen to but I wasn't enjoying being right there with both of them so irritated."

"O-oh, y-yes. Mogens' father is very scary. And he hates Ivan so they fight easily."

"I noticed." Matthew says with a wry smile.

"He would actually prefer if Ivan just left but he needs a reason to kick him out of the pack. Ivan can be mean and intimidating but he helps out a lot around here. E-especially with bear attacks a-and he keeps the other packs from fighting with us often for territory. So to get rid of him would make it harder for some of us to live." She paused for a moment. "I believe many of the wolves would join him if he left, the ones that like him anyway..."

Matthew nodded a bit, understanding the reasoning. "Ah, I see. " He pauses a bit before tilting his head a little. "So, um, I got accepted so... now what?" He asks curiously.

"What ever you want, this is your home now." She smiled. "You can settle down and get to know everyone. A-and maybe... have a few pups? Raise a family?"

Matthew's smile dropped a bit, looking quite uneasy about the last topic. "Umm, maybe I'll start with getting to know everyone first and just get used to living here...?"

"I-its a start." She smiled.

He smiled back a bit and nodded. "Yeah. It's okay for Jiro to stay right? I couldn't tell if it was okay or not..."

"I'm not sure, but if you always keep him with you he should be okay."

Matthew nodded in understanding. "Good."

It wasn't until till early morning that Ivan finally came home. He wasn't wearing his robes any more but something more like what everyone else was wearing. Ivan had a bit of blood on his lips from eating not all that long ago.

Matthew was in the room he had been in earlier with Jiro, yawning and getting ready to curl up and go to sleep. He gave Ivan a slightly sleepy wave in greeting, too tired to care about the blood and honestly, after about a week of it he was getting used to seeing it too.

Ivan joined him in the nest of furs and curled up around the boy. Pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around him. Matthew yawned sleepily and let him, too tired to really care as he curled up and closed his eyes. Plus it was warmer this way, which was fine with him right now.

Ivan blinked in surprise as Matthew let him hold him. He smiled a little and held him a little tighter, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

)*(

A week later Matthew had settled into this lifestyle for the most part. Some things were still a little odd to him but he was slowly getting used to it. He had gotten to know a few of the other pack members as well but hadn't met Irunya's sister yet. For the most part he left Jiro to sleep at home and stay out of trouble when he wasn't with him all the time. Matthew had to admit, this lifestyle wasn't perfect, but it wasn't too bad either.

Ivan had gotten into the routine that he would be gone for most of the time during the night but make sure that he was always there next to Matthew when he got up and went to sleep. Sometimes he would bring him meat from the hunt, but it was mainly Irunya and Mogens that brought him food.

It was morning and Ivan had already left, but someone else came into the house. "Ivan? Are you still here dear brother?"

Matthew had just woken up a few minutes ago and was just getting fully awake, standing up and stretching a bit as he heard a new voice in the house. He blinked in surprise and walked out of the room, going to find the face that went with the voice, leaving Jiro still asleep on the furs.

It was a woman and her eyes locked onto the boy, freezing on the spot. He smiled a bit and gave a little wave of greeting. "Um, hello."

"_Who._.. are you?" She growled with her tail high and ears back.

His smile dropped a bit as he saw she wasn't in a friendly mood. "My name is Matthew. What's yours?"

"Natalya, Irunya's sister and Ivan's mate. Now what the hell are you doing in my room!"

Matthew flinched a bit, startled by how she was treating him and more than a bit confused. "I was sleeping..?" He offers cautiously.

"Well find your own place to stay mutt! Get out of my den!"

Matthew flinched and frowned softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was yours. I was brought here by Ivan and Irunya about a week ago..." He says, trying to explain without making her angrier.

"WHAT!?" She howled. "Why would they bring you here!?"

Matthew flinched and took a step back. "Um... I'm sure Irunya can probably explain better than I can... but... if you were looking for Ivan... he left a little while ago and probably won't be back until later..."

She stormed up to him and started sniffing him. Matthew froze, letting her smell while he nervously tried and failed to figure out what was going on here. He kind of hoped Irunya was nearby because he had no idea how he'd managed to anger Natalya just by being there.

She then growled and bared her fangs. "Tell me... Matthew. Why is it that Ivan's scent is all over you?"

Matthew shrunk back a bit. "I have been sleeping in the same room as him." He says, nervously eyeing the fangs. "I suppose that's why."

She snarled and shifted into her wolf form. Her fur was standing on end as she bared her teeth with her tail held high. Clearly talking was not an option anymore.

Matthew's eyes widened in alarm, he was frozen for a moment, eyes flickering to the front door for a brief second before dashing out the door quickly. He flinched a bit at the cold ground under his feet but he figured it would be better to have cold feet than to become a snack for an angry wolf.

She snarled and chased after the boy. Matthew ran, glancing around for someone like Irunya or Mogen to help him. He really had no idea how he had made her angry but this was certainly the worst thing he'd woken up to so far. Some of the other wolves watched but it didn't seem too bothered about it. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Natalia to chase people around. She was scary, but beautiful. It wouldn't take much for her to be an Alpha.

Matthew huffed in irritation as none of the other wolves came to help him. He ran around until he'd finally managed to locate Irunya. He couldn't exactly stop without fear of being attacked though. He sent her a pleading look. "Your sister's mad at me, help please." He says all in one breath as he ran past her, really hoping she'd help because he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep running from Natalia.

"W-what?" She turned and faced her sister. "N-Natalia! Stop, leave Matthew alone." The she-wolf stopped in front of her sister, still growling at Matthew.

Matthew skid to a halt and panted, out of breath and exhausted from his running. "T-thank you Irunya." He says, taking a moment to catch his breath but keeping his eyes on the two of them in case Natalia decided to start chasing him again.

"N-no you can't eat him-! N-no-... N-Natalia-!... B-because M-Matthew is Ivan's mate!" Natalia and Irunya started to argue while Matthew watched, getting ready to run again if he needed to. This was turning out to be a really crappy morning. All he'd done was wake up and attempt to be friendly and then he was running for his life before he'd even had breakfast.

Natalia drew the line at some point and raced after Matthew, pouncing on the boy. Matthew gasped as the breath was knocked out of him as he was pounced on, his eyes wide. She was ready to sink her teeth into Matthew's throat, but was tackled off by Irunya in wolf form. He lay there for a moment frozen in surprise before getting up off the ground and running away while he had the chance. He was a bit out of breath by the time he ran into Mogens and he looked like an utter mess after all the running and being knocked to the ground and all.

He laughed and ruffled his hair. "You look like you've been through hell Matthew."

Matthew gave a breathless laugh. "I suppose you could say that." He says with a tired smile. "I've been running from Natalia since I woke up. Now that I think about it I've been running around without shoes on but since she's been attempting to eat me all morning I didn't exactly have time to put them on."

"Oh, we better get your feet covered. You don't do well in the cold. Is it alright if I picked you up?"

"Sure, I've been running around all morning." He says with a nod. "The only reason she's not chasing me now is... oh." He groans, looking annoyed with himself. "My feet can wait actually, Irunya's the one who knocked her furious sister off of me and I'm pretty sure they're still fighting right now..."

"What!? Natalia, that-" He ran back the way Matthew came to go protect his mate.

Matthew paused a moment in though before running after him. Yeah, it was probably more dangerous to run back towards the wolf that wanted to kill him but at least he'd know where she was. He wanted to make sure Irunya was okay too, and since Irunya and Mogens were probably the only two around right now that were willing to do more than watch him run, he figured he was probably safer if he stuck close to them.

Mogens shifted and bit Natalia's scruff and pulled her away from his mate. Irunya was fine, startled but she would be just fine. Natalia was growling at the male who had the nerve to interfere. Matthew went over to Irunya, panting and catching his breath again. "You ok?" He asks breathlessly.

She nodded her furry head, she was just a little roughed up. Matthew nodded a bit. "Good." He says looking relieved.

Mogens and Natalia were fighting now. Irunya shifted back and sighed. "I-I'm sorry about that. I forgot she was coming back this moon."

Matthew nodded. "It's fine. I'm not sure what I did wrong though. I was just waking up when she came into the house so I thought I'd say hello and she started yelling at me and got mad at me." He explains as he catches his breath. "I've basically been running from her since I woke up."

She laughed a little. "She thinks that she's Ivan's mate s-so she overreacts often. But Ivan keeps telling her she's only a sister."

Matthew gives a breathless laugh. "Oh, well that explains why she's trying to kill me." He runs a hand through his messy hair looking a bit exhausted. "Um, could we go back to the house? I've been running around barefoot and I haven't even eaten anything yet either."

"Y-yes, yes let's go, Mogens has Natalia."

Matthew nods and walks with her back to the house, once inside he sat down in the main room with an exhausted look on his face.

"Let's get your feet warmed up."

He nodded looking down at his feet and grimacing a bit. He really hoped he didn't have frostbite. "Yeah... and maybe some food? I'm hungry."

"Sure I'll go hunt something for you afterwards." She started to rub Matthew's feet to warm them up.

"Okay." He says with a nod, helping her warm his feet up. After a while he started getting some feeling back into his feet.

"Are you good now?" She asked, still very worried about the Natalia incident.

Matthew nodded; wiggling his toes a little to show he could move them now. "Yeah, they hurt a little but they'll be fine." He runs a hand through his messy hair, trying to fix the tangled mess a bit but giving up a few seconds later tiredly. "Food now please?" He asks hopefully.

She giggled and nodded, leaving to go get something for Matthew. He smiled and rested there, warming up his feet and waiting for Irunya to get back. He was exhausted and he knew he probably looked like a mess but at the moment he was honestly too tired to care. Irunya placed the meat next to him when she got back. "Natalia has calmed a bit."

Matthew smiled, putting boots on and standing up. "That's good." He says, picking up the meat. His feet still hurt a bit but he had to go outside to cook so he'd just deal with it for now. He went outside with her to the little cooking area he had and started up a fire, making sure it wouldn't go out before starting to cook the meat. "Where is she now?"

"Looking for Ivan, probably to ask him to get rid of you." She smiled and joined him.

Matthew gave a small laugh. "Either that or asking if she can get rid of me herself." He says, only half joking as he cooked the meat.

"True, she just might. But Ivan won't let that happen to you. Not ever."

Matthew nodded absentmindedly as he cooked his food and ate it quietly, lost in thought for a while before speaking up suddenly. "Why?" He asks, finishing up the last piece he cooked as he turned his head to look at her curiously.

"Because you're important to him." She replied softly.

"Why though?" He tilted his head with a puzzled expression.

She smiled. "You will have to ask him. I can't tell you."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Edit:** Hey guys~! RQ here, I'm just wondering what stories you would like to see posted. I think we're getting to a point where we could have another going. **No, this does not mean any of the stories right now will stop. We are giving you MORE to read.**

So those that haven't voted, tell me which story would you like next? Have a look at our profile page, I set up a poll :3

*I'll keep posting this until I close the poll. Poll ends on Aug 18/13*

-RQ


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan had returned to the den much earlier than before, having heard that his sister chased Matthew throughout the village. "Matthew?" He tried not to raise his voice as he called the boy's name from the doorway, unsure of his location.

Matthew was sitting out in the main room, petting a sleeping Jiro. "Yes?"

Ivan let out a huge sigh of relief. "Mogens told me that Natalia chased you down today. You're not hurt are you?"

"Not really. My feet hurt a little because I was running around barefoot and I probably have a few bruises from when she tackled me but Irunya knocked her off of me before she could really hurt me so I'm fine."

"That's good." He walked over and sat next to him, resting his head on Matthew's shoulder. "I am glad you are not injured."

"As am I." The boy says with a smile, a bit surprised that Ivan rested his head on his shoulder. "It certainly surprised me though. She came in this morning looking for you and wasn't too pleased to find me here instead. She seemed mostly annoyed because of what room I had been sleeping in."

"It's ours, not hers. She knows this." Ivan grumbled.

Matthew said nothing to that and gave a slight one-sided shrug. "She didn't change forms until after she said something about your scent being all over me though."

"Well that's too bad." Ivan growled a little and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist in a hug. Matthew chuckled a little, looking mildly surprised by his actions but not protesting. "Nothing anyone does will change the fact that you are my wife, my mate."

Matthew hummed noncommittally at that before seeming to get lost in thought, looking as if he wanted to say or ask something but was looking for the right words to use.

"... Have the other members of the pack been bothering you?"

Matthew turned his head to look at Ivan, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "No, why?"

"Good. The others can be very mean and rough on each other and you are not capable of protecting yourself from anyone."

"Does Natalia often chase people around?" Matthew asks after a moment. "Some of the pack members acted like it was a common occurrence while I was running from her. I had to find Irunya and Mogens to actually get any help."

"Sadly yes. She has done that to me many times too."

The boy looked slightly surprised by this but said nothing, getting lost in thought again as he pondered how to ask what he wanted to without it getting misunderstood.

Ivan remained silent for a while. "Come. Let's get some rest."

Matthew nodded after a moment. "Okay."

Ivan picked him up in his arms and carried Matthew to their nest of furs. He didn't want to let the boy go just yet. Matthew seemed surprised at being picked up but didn't protest, just letting Ivan carry him. "You're afraid of me... aren't you." Ivan said quietly as he lay down with the light blond.

The boy looked up at Ivan with a confused look. "Hm?"

Ivan's face was blank. "It's why you barely talk to me. Why you never say anything when I do something."

Matthew looked a bit puzzled. "Um...if I was afraid, I probably wouldn't be letting you pick me up and carry me around and get this close." He says sounding a bit confused at how barely talking equated to being afraid. Ivan just curled up with him more and closed his eyes. He hoped what the boy said was true.

)*(

Matthew normally slept through Ivan leaving but he woke a little earlier than usual, sitting up with a yawn and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He was slightly surprised that he'd managed to wake up while Ivan was still here. "Morning." He says greeting the other with another yawn.

Ivan was a little surprised by his wife waking sooner than normal. "Evening..." He then started to leave.

"Ah, right." The boy yawns again and rubs at his eyes a little. "Where are you going?"

Ivan stopped and looked back at him. "Work I suppose?"

"What kind of work?"

"Um, tonight would be patrol I think. Why do you ask...?"

"Well, last night you said I never talk to you. But you're never around to talk to in the first place so I was just wondering where you went all the time."

"Oh..." Ivan's ears dropped, feeling a little awkward.

"Would it be okay if I came with you?"

"On patrol?"

Matthew nodded. "Mhmm!"

"... All right. Get covered, it's going to be colder tonight." Ivan then walked out into the main room.

Matthew put his boots on and wrapped a fur around him like a blanket before following after Ivan, looking pleased that he got to do something different than normal tonight.

"What about your cub?" Ivan asked as he looked him over.

Matthew tilted his head in thought for a moment. "Well he still needs to nurse every so often so it'd be better to leave him here with Irunya."

"Irunya isn't here anymore."

Matthew had a confused look on his face. "Where is she then?"

"At Mogens' den now. She should have moved to her mate's den sooner but she insisted that she stay here until I found a wife. Both I and Mogens eventually got tired of arguing with a young mother. They are stubborn yes?"

"Oh. I suppose. Irunya and I get along well though. Would she mind if I asked her to watch Jiro for today? I don't want to bring him with us but I don't really want to leave him alone with Natalia here either."

"We can stop by; I have to go that way anyway. But you can bring your cub if you want to, I don't mind."

"Okay." Matthew nodded, walking back to the room and picking up the sleeping Jiro before walking back to Ivan.

Ivan nodded at him and then made his way to the front door. When he opened it a huge gust of wind and snow came through. The tiger adjusted his fur shawl and walked out. Matthew tugged the fur closer before following Ivan outside, shutting the door behind him.

Ivan kept walking through the village, not bothered by the wind. There were also very little people out as well. Though who could blame them? It was miserable today. After awhile, the tall man stopped in front of a hut and pointed. "This is Mogens' den. Irunya is still inside."

Matthew knocked on the door before peeking inside a little. "Hi Irunya. Can I come in?"

A faint groan was heard before another door opened inside and she peeked her head out. "Matthew...? Yes, you can come in." She sounded drowsy and gave a yawn too.

"How are you?" He asks with a smile, tilting his head curiously as he walked into the hut.

"Sleepy and hungry, you?" She smiled a little her head still just peeking out from behind her nesting room.

"A bit excited." He says happily. "Ivan is letting me come with him on patrol today. I just wanted to know whether you could watch Jiro for me or not. I don't want to drag him around if I don't have to and I didn't really want to leave him with Natalia either." He explains with a smile.

She smiled more and inside she couldn't be happier. She had been so crushed on what had happened between Ivan and Matthew on the first night they talked. Irunya thought that Ivan had lost whatever chance he was given to have a family. But now Matthew seemed to really be looking forward to spending time with the tiger. "I would love to, you enjoy your time with Ivan okay?"

Matthew nodded and handed Jiro over to her. "Okay! Thanks Irunya. See you later." He says giving a little wave and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Irunya opened her door a little more and looked at the door he just walked through. Matthew didn't know that the reason she was hidden behind the door was because she was naked. "Well... Your mother is rather happy today, isn't he?" She smiled down at the bear cub. "Maybe Matthew is falling for Ivan." She turned back to her nest, curling back up in the furs next to her mate, Jiro resting at her front.

"You're still sleepy my love?" Mogens wrapped his arms around her.

"Whose fault is that I wonder...?" She mumbled with a small grin as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep; too tired to be shy like she would be normally.

)*(

Matthew pulled the fur around him a bit. "She said she'd watch him for me." He says with a smile. "So we can go now."

"Good." Ivan turned and started walking again. He would be patrolling the north border today from what he remembered. It would take him all day to do since it was the longest boarder they had. They were the farthest north wolf pack; the only thing that was north of them was prey and dangers.

Matthew followed after him happily; he liked all the snow everywhere. He kind of wanted to play in it but figured he'd have plenty of time to play in it later when there was much more of it. For now he just continued to follow Ivan and enjoy looking around and doing something other than sit around all day.

Ivan would glance back at him from time to time to see if he was keeping up. "... Why are you so happy?"

"I like the snow. It's fun to play in and it reminds me of home."

"How can you like snow? There's nothing happy or good about it."

"I like playing in it when there's more of it." He says with a shrug. "And it reminds me of home... um, the home I was in before I came here I mean."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. He called here home now? When had that started? Well nonetheless he was growing used to the life here. "You are starting to sound like a young pup, Matthew."

Matthew tilted his head curiously. "Really? How so?"

"Only pups get excited about playing in the snow."

"Oh." He gave another shrug. "Well I've always liked playing in the snow."

"Then you even more like a pup." Ivan smiled a little as Matthew just gave another shrug. The boy didn't seem too bothered at being called childish.

Ivan continued to walk in silence. They were quite a ways outside the village now. Matthew followed along quietly; looking around as they walked but made sure he kept up with Ivan and didn't get himself lost at the same time. There was the odd group of trees but for the most part it was just open tundra, much like where he had been living before he'd come here except there wasn't much snow.

The landscape seemed endless as they walked and every few miles Ivan would break away from Matthew to go to a tree and clawing it. Matthew walked with him quietly, watching him curiously when Ivan broke away to claw at a tree.

After a while of this his stomach growled and Matthew suddenly realized that he hadn't actually had breakfast before they left and by now it was probably lunchtime.

Ivan's ear's twitched back before he turned his head. "I'll see if I can find something for you..."

Matthew blushed a little and nodded in thanks. He had been so eager to do something different earlier that he had completely forgotten to get breakfast.

"Stay here."

Matthew nodded and stopped walking, pulling the fur closer around him as Ivan ran off into the snowfall, taking only few moments to disappear as he was wearing mainly white.

While Ivan was gone, Matthew waited patiently for a bit before he started moving around and gathering sticks and things he needed to make a fire. It took him a while to clear a spot in the snow and actually get the small fire started in the cold but he didn't care. He was crouched around a small campfire, quietly tending to it and staying warm while he waited for Ivan to come back.

It took Ivan quite a while to find something that wasn't too big for the two of them. He had been gone for almost an hour when he found a small deer. He crushed its neck in his jaws and began to drag his kill back to Matthew. This was going to be one of the first times that they would be eating together and he was kind of thrilled.

Ivan dropped the deer next to him when he arrived. "Here..."

It was small for a deer and about the size of a large dog or one of the wolves back at the village. Perhaps it was a young one? "Thanks. Could you rip off a piece about this big for me so I can start cooking it?" Matthew asks, holding up his hands to show about how big he wanted the piece to be.

Ivan looks at him oddly and glances at the fire with unease. He sits away from the fire as he bites into the flesh of the animal. When he tears it, it was almost the same when Irunya did it but Ivan had less trouble than her. He then held it out for Matthew to take.

"Thanks." The boy says, taking it and putting it on the end of a stick before starting to cook it. He noticed Ivan wasn't as okay with being around fire as Irunya was but he didn't comment on it.

Ivan sat still for a few moments and then started to eat. Keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to see the fire.

Matthew cooked the first piece of meat until it was done; he waited until it had cooled some before taking it off the stick. "Could I have another piece please?" He asks, chewing on his current piece while he waited.

Without responding Ivan tore him another and then went back to eating, crunching on a few bones as he did so.

"Thanks." Matthew took the piece and stuck it on the stick, cooking it while he ate his first piece of meat.

Ivan though was eating quite quickly; a large amount was already gone. _It is odd to eat with someone._ Normally he ate alone.

Matthew hummed a little to fill the silence while he cooked and ate. After he was done cooking, he set the stick down and ate his last piece. Clearly, Ivan didn't like the fire but Matthew made no move to put it out yet, enjoying the warmth it was giving off while he finished of his lunch.

The tiger had pretty much finished off most of the carcass by now. He did only eat about once every few days after all. He didn't want to leave the leftovers on the border of the territory but he didn't have much of a choice. Bringing it over would make it look like some one was hunting in the bears land and leaving it here would just attract attention. Matthew had cleaned his own hands off in the snow and dried them in the meantime and was humming to himself quietly. Ivan looked up at Matthew and then at the fire. "Are you done with that yet...?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The boy says, putting out the fire with the snow and making sure it was really out before standing up.

"I didn't say we had to leave." Ivan started to lick his hands.

"Hm? Okay." Matthew crouching back down as Ivan continued to clean his hands and face clear of blood. The tiger then took notice that Matthew had something on his cheek so he leaned over and licked it off. Meat tasted odd when it was cooked.

Matthew stared in surprise and blushed a bit. "Um... was there something on my face?"

"Yes, I was just cleaning it for you." Ivan didn't show any expression other than a little bit of confusion. Why was his wife's face redder than before? "Since you missed your face when your were cleaning your paws."

"Oh, um... thanks." That had surprised the boy, firstly because Ivan seemed to shift between keeping his distance and being all cuddly with him and secondly because he'd never had anyone lick his cheek before. Well, maybe some pets and some zoo animals sure, but not people.

"How's the other side?" Ivan asked suddenly before turning Matthew's chin with a few fingers.

Matthew blinked in surprise and waited. This was a bit weird but it kind of reminded him of when he was little and his mother was fussing over him and his brother before they went somewhere nice.

Ivan found that there were some more bits of his meal on his face and licked it off too. He then continued to lick Matthew's cheeks clean as the boy blushed lightly.

When it was just a small lick it wasn't easy to notice but with Ivan continuing Matthew could feel that his tongue was kind of rough. It was kind of like being licked by a cat. Well, if Ivan wasn't a wolf then maybe he was some kind of big cat? In any case, this whole situation right now was rather awkward to him.

"There, all clean." Ivan said calmly as he licked his lips.

"Um, thanks." Matthew says, giving a slight smile though he still looked a little embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Are you alright? Your face is redder than normal." Ivan touched one of Matthew's cheeks.

The boy's cheeks only reddened more. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You are getting redder."

Matthew nodded. "I'm sure." Pointing it out wasn't exactly helping him stop blushing, nor was the fact that Ivan just continued to stare at his cheeks. "It's fine, really." He says, fidgeting. "It's just something that happens when I get embarrassed, okay?"

"Embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed?"

"Well I've never had anyone um... lick my face clean before. And pointing out that I'm blushing and staring at it isn't helping me less embarrassed either."

"But licking others faces isn't a big deal. Everyone does it." Ivan was confused by the boy's embarrassment.

"Not where I'm from."

"Oh... I'll try not to do it then." Ivan says as he looked away.

"Erm, well it's fine I suppose... it's just not something I'm used to." He fidgeted, thinking of how to change the topic. "Uh... Irunya said you weren't a wolf like her so... what are you then?"

Ivan's ears dropped at the question and his gaze fell to the burnt wood. "Oh? What do you think I am...?"

Matthew tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Some kind of large cat." He says with a slight nod. "Because your tongue is a little rough like a cat's tongue is."

"Oh? That's all you have? My ears and tail haven't given you any other ideas?" Ivan sounded a little disappointed. "Though... I don't blame you. No one knew what I was when my mother took me in. At the time, the eldest wolf in the pack was the only one who could identify me. No one has seen my kind for generations. I am little more than a myth now."

The boy looked at Ivan's tail, thinking for a moment. "Some kind of tiger?" He asks, looking at the stripes.

Ivan smiled a little and nodded. Though he was smiling, he looked very sad.

"What kind of tiger? There are many types where I'm from though they don't live anywhere near where I did."

"I am not sure. Many others have asked questions about my kind but I have no answers. I grew up with wolves, so all I know is wolves."

"Oh... Wait, if no one's seen your kind in that long does that make you the last of your kind?"

"Yes..."

Matthew frowned softly, looking quite unhappy at the thought of this.

Ivan then looked out on the other side of the territory. "I spent most of my life looking for another like me. All my mother could tell me was that I was found on the border here. The rest of the pack say there's nothing but bears and demons out that way and I got it stuck in my head somewhere when I was young that my real mother and family was just past the border... I barely made it home alive that day. It was a patrol that found my scent and luckily, came to find me... The pack was right about one thing; there are bears out there and I just happened to find the biggest one that day. Two wolves lost their lives because of my foolishness and the other two were badly injured. The pack nearly kicked me out for it too, you know." He paused and closed his eyes. "Sometimes, I think it would have been better for everyone if I had just been left to the bear or even kicked from the pack. Then everyone could live the way they wanted to." He opened his eyes to look at Matthew before looking back at the snow falling in the wind.

Matthew remained quite for a few moments as he thought about all that Ivan had said. "...Irunya would've been sad if either of those things had happened though." He says after a few moments. "Natalia too."

"Would they? We were all pups then. I'm sure they would have forgotten me as they grew older."

"Maybe, but they both seem to care about you a lot. Even if Natalia is a little erm... pushy about it."

Ivan laughed a little. "That she is. But I know she doesn't mean what she says. The pack thinks that she only has eyes on me but I know better. There is a male that she likes a lot but is far to shy to tell him."

"Ah. Well either way she still cares about you."

"Yes, I know."

Matthew sat there quietly lost in thought for a moment, thinking back to an earlier conversation and wondering if he wanted to bring up a certain subject yet. A few moments later he shivered; it was quite cold out after all, even more so without the fire. Ivan took notice of this and took his furs off to place over the boy's shoulders. "We have to hurry to cover the ground we missed during this break... I don't think you can keep up so you'll have to get on my back."

Matthew accepted the furs gratefully. "Um, okay." He says, standing up.

"... Would you be okay if I shift?" Ivan didn't want to scare the boy. When Matthew nodded, Ivan shifted into his true form with massive paws and jaws. His fur was almost completely white; it had hints of beige, with dark brown stripes that were almost black. Once he was finished, he looked over at Matthew. It had taken only a moment to do.

Matthew stared in surprise, he was only slightly uneasy about them in this form now. He had gotten used to seeing it around and though he still wasn't entirely comfortable with it, he was more used to it than he had been at first.

His eyes roamed over the tiger's form for a few moments in thought, looking at the pattern and size. He wasn't an expert in tigers; bears and arctic animals were more his specialty but he felt like he knew what kind of tiger Ivan was, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Ivan made a low growling noise and looked away. {Are you coming...?} He knew this was not the best idea, most of the pack still freaked out when they saw him like this. It was one of the reasons he only came out at night.

"Sorry." Matthew says, moving over and getting on Ivan's back a bit awkwardly after a moment. He held the furs around himself with one hand, holding onto Ivan with the other. He figured he'd probably fall off if he didn't hold on. Ivan started off slowly and Matthew quietly got lost in thought as they continued the patrol. It was a bit odd traveling like this but he didn't want to put Ivan behind on the patrol so he supposed this was okay for now.

Ivan started to pick up the pace after a bit. If Matthew were to lie down, he would have a slightly easier time. Though after awhile the boy seemed to kind of figure it out on his own, doing just that and watching the scenery pass. Ivan continued at the pace he was going and stuck to the routine of scratching trees and marking them. It took them all night to due the length of the border.

)*(

By the time they had finished, Matthew was tired and aching but had a smile on his face. It was kind of cool travelling this way; a bit different but cool nonetheless. He smirked in amusement at a sudden thought; if he had been able to tell Alfred or Gilbert about this he bet they'd never believe him.

Ivan shifted back just before they entered the village but wrapped his arms around his backside to hold Matthew up. "We should go get Jiro before we get you something to eat and head to bed."

Matthew blinked in surprise as Ivan shifted back before nodding and wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck to hold on, it was like a piggy-back-ride. "Okay." He was achy and hungry but overall today... well, _tonight_ hadn't been so bad. It was actually kind of nice.

"Did you have a hard time holding on?"

"A little at first."

"I'll shall see if I can make you something to make it easier to hold on. That is, if you want continue coming on patrol with me..."

"Sure."

Ivan was happy to hear this and hurried to Mogens den.

"Hi Irunya, we're back." Matthew says as they came into the den, still on Ivan's back when they got inside. Both Mogens and Irunya stared in slight shock and Ivan had to set the boy down due to the uncomfortable gaze he was getting.

Matthew waited to be set down patiently. After a moment he noticed their stares and tilted his head curiously. "What?"

"O-oh nothing." Irunya tries to smile and wave it of. "You two enjoy yourselves?"

The boy blinks at her curiously for a few moments before smiling back. "Yes, Jiro wasn't any trouble was he?"

"No, no. He napped with me most of the night. I find myself getting tired more easily over the past few nights. I don't know what it is." She smiled with a shrug.

"Ah, at least he behaved."

Irunya nodded and stood up. "I'll go get him. He's probably napping in the furs."

Matthew nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Mogens continued to stare at Ivan, only to finally look away when Ivan glared back at him.

Matthew watched the other two with a slightly confused look on his face until Irunya came back with the cub nested in her arms. "There's your cub Matthew. I'm starting to think he's growing bigger" She smiled brightly.

"He probably is." Matthew says, smiling back and taking the cub from her. "Thanks for watching him for me."

"No problem at all. You can leave him here _anytime_ you want."

Matthew smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"Sister." Ivan's ears dropped, he knew what she was getting at. She sure lost a lot of her shyness after she mated with Mogens and got pregnant.

She shrugged and looked confused. "What?"

Matthew looked back and forth between the two of them with a slightly confused smile. "...?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Let's head back to the den." Ivan suggested and headed for the door.

"Okay, first food though." The boy says, following after him.

"Right." He had almost forgotten that Matthew eats three times a day.

)*(

Ivan led him home first. "I'll be back shortly. I'm sure that the pack brought something in that I can swipe at."

"Okay." Matthew says, going in and putting Jiro into their room before turning and heading back outside to start the fire.

"So... Are you _really_ Ivan's mate?" A brown-haired man came towards Matthew after a short while, looking rather nervous.

Matthew blinked and looked up from the fire he had just started. "Um, I suppose so." He says, looking a bit surprised by the question. "I'm Matthew, what's your name?"

"T-Toris." He came closer and started sniffing him.

Matthew tended the fire and let the wolf sniff him. "Nice to meet you Toris."

"It's nice to meet you too." He smiled. "I thought you would be mean but you seem really nice."

The blond tilted his head curiously. "What made you think I'd be mean?" He questions, looking a bit confused.

"Well, Ivan's so scary looking and mean to everyone. I just thought that he'd have to have a mean mate to get along with."

Matthew stared in surprise and then giggled a little, shaking his head. "No, I'm not mean... at least, I don't think I am anyway." He says, looking rather amused.

"No, I don't think you are and- I don't think you're Ivan's mate either." The man frowned a little.

"Well, everyone else seems to think I am." Matthew shrugged a bit and continued tending the fire. "Including Natalia, who, I'm currently finding to be a bit scarier than Ivan." He adds after a moment.

"B-but she's such a lovely female."

The blond gave him an odd look. "If you say so. My first encounter with her was less than pleasant."

"She's like that at first." Toris said softly. "But I want to ask you something. If everyone says you're Ivan's mate, why don't you smell like it?"

"...What do you mean?"

"His mark isn't on you. Technically he can't claim you as his mate if you haven't mated."

Matthew stared for a few moments before blushing. "O-oh. Erm, because we haven't." He says looking both embarrassed and rather uncomfortable with the subject.

Toris leans in close and whispers. "If you want to be with Ivan you might want to do that quickly."

Matthew blushed more and stuttered for words for a moment before looking down at the fire and tending to it. "Um t-thanks, I'll... keep that in mind..." He mumbles.

"Hey, Matthew. Do you know all the rules here?"

The boy shook his head a little. "I don't think so."

"Well, if someone brings in a mate from the outside and it turns out they haven't mated with each other, the pack leader will let the pack do whatever they want to them." He looked down at the boy with a deeply worried and fretful look. "Kill, eat, beat... even forcibly mate. Whatever they want."

Matthew eyes widened and he paled a little. "Oh. Any er... other rules?"

"None that you have to worried about at the moment." Toris looked up and saw Ivan coming back. "I-I got to go, good luck Matthew." He then ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Uh, okay. Thanks..." Matthew then went back to quietly tending the fire, chewing on his lip in thought.

"Did he say something unkind to you?" Ivan asked as he approached, glaring off towards Toris.

Matthew glanced up in surprise before shaking his head a bit. "No, he just came over to say hello."

"Ah. Well I brought you something." He held out a chunk of flesh towards him, managing to talk around the meat quiet well.

The boy took it, having Ivan rip it up before cooking and eating it quietly, lost in thought. Afterwards, he put the fire out with some snow, making sure the fire was really out before standing up and yawning a bit.

"Come let's get some rest." Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Matthew started slightly, pausing a moment before yawning again and giving another nod. "Okay."

Ivan led him inside and brought him to the nest, curling up and waiting for Matthew to join him. Matthew did so after a few moments, stalling slightly by removing his boots before going over and curling up next to Ivan tiredly.

"Are you alright? You seemed happier just a little while ago." Ivan frowned just slightly.

Matthew nodded a bit. "I'm fine... just tired." He lies, yawning a little for emphasis.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around him. "Sleep well then my wife."

Matthew tensed for half a moment before relaxing and yawning. He gave Ivan a slight nod before closing his eyes and going to sleep, determined not to worry about what Toris had said until he was more awake. He was actually pretty tired and ached more than he'd thought he would, but then again it had been a long and active day so it made sense.

)*(

Come morning, Matthew got up around the same time as the day before, a little before Ivan for once. He yawned and sat up, stretching a bit before flopping back on his back and yawning again, blinking up at the ceiling silently as he slowly woke up all the way. He ached quite a bit but he supposed it wasn't that surprising since he hadn't exactly used a saddle yesterday.

Ivan woke and looked down at his wife as he was bumped, taking notice that he seemed down today. Matthew blinked up at Ivan quietly, wondering why he was being stared at a bit. "Um, evening."

"Evening. Are you hungry?"

Matthew sat up and nodded. "A little."

"I will tell Irunya to bring you something." Ivan got up and left. He would be busy today and hopefully it would be sunny when the morning arrived.

Matthew nodded and yawned again, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Okay." He sat around until he had woken up all the way before putting his boots on and standing up. He wrapped a fur around him before leaving the room and walking towards the door. He hadn't seen Natalia since the day before yesterday and while he somewhat wondered where she was, he also wasn't very eager to find out either.

A knock came to the door and then opened, not even realizing that Matthew was behind it. The boy made a startled noise and jumped back, just barely avoiding getting hit by the door, a surprised look on his face as he looked to see who it was. "Matthew?" Mogens stuck his head in. "Sorwy, I didn't know ew was ther." He said with a chunk of meat hanging out of his mouth.

Matthew smiled a bit. "It's fine, I was just about to go start the fire actually."

"Owh." The man took some steps back to let him out. Matthew walked out, closing the door behind him and going over and starting up the fire as Mogens laid the meat down. "I've got to go if you don't need anything more."

The blond looked up from the fire. "Could you rip the meat into strips before you go please?"

Mogens nodded and ripped them apart as best he could but was much messier than his mate or Ivan. Matthew smiled and thanked him, taking the first piece of meat and starting to cook it. Mogens then ran off to tend to his errands.

Matthew continued to cook his meat and eat it. He glanced up and saw Natalia nearby after he had started to cook the second piece and glanced at her warily before going back to his cooking. He kind of hoped that if he didn't do anything to possibly annoy her, she would just leave him alone.

"You won't last long once I get the okay to kill you. I know that you're not Ivan's mate." She says as she walked by.

"He's not yours either, Ivan said you liked someone else." He muttered as he started to eat a cooled piece of meat while he was cooking another piece.

Natalia froze and slowly glared over her shoulder, her tail was standing high as she growled.

Matthew looked up and chewed on his piece of meat quietly for a moment. "I don't know who it is if that's what you're growling at me for." He says, speaking more calmly than he felt.

"Ivan is mine. You will see in a few nights. Then you will be nothing. Not even a warm corpse for males to _toy_ with." She growled, then leaving with her tail held high.

* * *

Hey guys~! RQ here, LAST week to vote for a new story! **No, this does not mean any of the stories right now will stop. We are giving you MORE to read.**

So those that haven't voted, tell me which story would you like next? Have a look at our profile page, I set up a poll :3

**Poll ends on Aug 18/13**

-RQ


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew frowned at her as Natalya left, going back to his breakfast with a sigh. After he finished eating, he cleaned off his hands and face with some fresh snow and then dried them. He warmed his hands up by the fire, sitting by in quietly in thought for quite a while.

About an hour later Irunya came waddling over to him, she was moving a lot slower than normal too. "Evening Matthew."

It took Matthew a few moments to notice her, as he had been lost in thought. "Hm? Oh. Sorry. Evening Irunya." He says, glancing up with an apologetic smile. "How are you?"

"Feeling even heavier lately, other than that I couldn't be happier." She smiled as she carefully sat down with some difficulty.

Matthew smiled back at her, helping her sit down as much as he could. "That's good."

She nodded and rubbed her belly. "It's weird, I haven't grown that much in the past moon. Or at least I haven't noticed it but I feel that it's harder to get around now."

He smiled and shrugged a bit, having nothing to say to that.

"... Are you all right Matthew? You aren't as happy as you were yesterday, is it because Ivan didn't take you with him today?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, I'm fine... well sort of anyway. I met Toris yesterday and he shared some of the rules with me. And your sister just threatened me a moment ago because I made her mad with something I said, but... other than that I guess I'm fine." He shrugged a bit like it wasn't a big deal. Though it really was, he was just trying not to worry her too much.

"W-which ones?" She was almost scared to know which rules.

He looked at her uneasily for a moment, unsure if he wanted to know if there were more that were worse than this one or not. "The um, one about bringing a mate in from outside and not mating?" He says a bit awkwardly, frowning slightly.

Her eyes widened. "O-oh... _That_ one."

"Yeah... Natalia just kind of threatened me with the same rule about an hour or so ago. I replied to it and made her angrier but she left me alone for now."

"I-If she's mad you might want to keep Ivan close. She may kill you at any time. S-she's impatient."

Matthew gave a short laugh. "She said a few nights but that's probably a safer idea, yeah."

She frowned. "I know I shouldn't be saying this... B-but you and Ivan should bond, mate... So none of that happens."

"Ugh, it's so different here." Matthew huffs and frowns down at the fire unhappily. "Relationships don't generally progress that fast where I'm from. Well, it varies from person to person really but personally I prefer taking my time to get to know someone before getting in a relationship with them."

"I can understand, Ivan had to fight off other males for years until I found one that I loved. Most females aren't so lucky. But sadly... You're an outsider. You don't have a choice." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I figured I didn't." Matthew looked up and sighed. "Please don't cry, you'll make me feel even worse because you were so happy until I mentioned this."

"A-and I'm sorry that you will most likely have t-to go through with something y-you're not ready for o-or don't want to a-at all..." She started to sob.

"Irunya..." He sighed and put the fire out; double-checking to make sure it was really out before turning to deal with her. "Seriously, please stop crying okay? I may not like it, but my other option is dealing with Natalia and I rather like living even if it is a bit odd here. Okay?" He says, not quite sure whether he was trying to reassure her or himself more, probably both. "It's different where I'm from but I'm not there now, I'm here so I need to learn to play by these set of rules whether I want to or not. It's not really that big of a deal."

"A-are you sure...?" She wiped her tears away.

"Yes, it's a different place with a different set of rules and I have to learn to live by those rules if I want to stay." Matthew says with a nod, offering her a small smile. Actually, he wasn't sure at all but she didn't need to know that. And he certainly didn't need to tell her if he wanted her to stop crying anytime soon.

Irunya leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. "I-I wish you good luck then."

Matthew smiled a bit, accepting the nuzzle quietly; glad he had gotten her to stop crying. "Thanks." He says, standing up and offering a hand to help her up as well.

She happily accepted the help up. "T-thank you."

"No problem." He says with a nod.

"Well... I should be heading back, I came by to see how you are doing and if Jiro needed to be watched again."

He nods and smiles slightly. "He's fine right now. Thanks for coming to check up on me though."

"It's no problem, you're family after all."

He smiled more but didn't say anything to that. He was glad she thought so, he missed his own family still but knowing that he was considered family here as well made him feel a little bit better.

"I will see you later. Take care." She waved before slowly walking home, a cute little waddle in her walk as she went. Matthew smiled and returned the wave, watching her go for a moment before going back inside to check up on Jiro.

Jiro looked up at him and hurried over, wanting to play. Matthew laughed a bit and took Jiro back outside to play with him in the snow for a few hours, playing and somewhat wrestling with him a little though mainly just tumbling around in the snow and giggling. It felt like he hadn't played in the snow in ages and truthfully, he probably hadn't.

A gray wolf with patches of blond watched him from a far, their tail wagging a little. Matthew giggled and tumbled around with Jiro in the snow some more. After awhile he noticed that they were being watched. He tumbled to a halt, smiling and waving at the wolf a bit, still playing with Jiro but not tumbling around anymore for the moment.

The wolf ran up and shifted into their moon form. It looked like a girl. "You're, like, that moon child Matthew, aren't you?"

Matthew smiled up at the girl and nodded. "Yep, that's me." He says, still playing with Jiro a little to keep the cub entertained. "Who are you?"

"Feliks, I'm like Toris' mate." They smiled brightly and fixed their furs, looking a little bashful about it.

Matthew smiled back kindly. "Cool, I met him yesterday actually. He seems nice but a little skittish."

"Yep, that's Toris for ya." They giggled. "So... Do you have an answer? For, like the fruit I mean."

Matthew tilted his head with a confused look on his face. "The fruit?"

"Aw, he didn't ask?" Feliks shook his head. "Well, look, I'm only asking for one. So could help a fellow male out to have some pups?" He frowned and looked to the ground. Matthew blinked in surprise; Feliks was certainly a feminine looking male. But then again, so was he.

He frowned in confusion at Feliks words though and tilted his head curiously. "I don't think I understand..." He says slowly. "What fruit?"

"I- I don't even know what it looks like or what it's called. All I know is it can help me have pups. I thought you would know."

Matthew shook his head. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen any fruit since I got here." He says with an apologetic look. "Irunya might know but I'm not really sure."

"Really!?" His eyes practically lit up. "I-if she does, can I have one!?"

The boy smiled a bit at his enthusiasm. "Um, you should probably ask her that, not me."

"B-but just in case they're yours or something."

Matthew chuckles. "Well if they are, then I'll let you have one." He says with a smile.

"Thank you!" His tail starts wagging and he pounces on Matthew, licking his face and nuzzling his nose in his cheeks.

Matthew blinked in surprise as he was knocked back into the snow before giggling a bit. "You're welcome." He says with a laugh, squirming out from underneath him and smiling.

"I, like owe you big time!" He said as he bolted off for Irunya's den. Matthew just laughed and stood up, dusting the snow off of himself and picking up Jiro. He put Jiro back in the den to nap before going back outside and heading over to Irunya's to apologize for sending over someone so hyper without warning.

One the way there some pups ran by Matthew, happily barking and howling. He smiled and watched them as he walked over to Irunya's. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

No answer came. He knocked again before cracking the door open. "Irunya?"

There was still no answer. He peeked inside before closing the door and wandering around the village, looking for her or someone else he knew.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice growled a bit.

Matthew started in surprise and turned towards the voice. "U-um, just walking around?"

It was an old looking wolf and she seemed to be a tad grouchy. "Are you expecting pups?" The boy blinked in surprised, confused for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "Then you should be working then!" She bared her teeth, clearly missing a few. "Moon child or not, you have to take responsibilities around here to help out the pack."

Matthew started in surprise. "I-I'm sorry, I just don't know very many rules yet so I don't really know what I should or shouldn't do." He says apologetically.

"Oh is that so?" Her torn ear twitched in annoyance.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't been helping out, I just don't want to break any rules I don't know about yet." He really was sorry he hadn't been helping out. He just didn't want to do something wrong or against a rule he didn't know about because he didn't really have excellent protection if anyone got mad and lashed out at him suddenly for something he did.

"Come! I'll put you to work." Matthew nods and follows her to wherever she wanted to bring him. She brought him to an open area with the ground covered in quiet a bit of blood. Matthew looked around a bit, following her quietly and wondering what she'd have him do.

She then brought him over to a small group of other wolves skinning an animal. The group almost instantly tucked in their tails. "You can work with these pups on taking the fur off for nests, clothing, and other needs. Then once that's done, you are going to cure the hides. Got it?"

Matthew nodded. "Got it." She then left with a huff.

"Thank the goddess she didn't stick around..." The group sighed.

Matthew sat down with them. "Who is she?" He asks, looking at how they were skinning the animal and looking down at his own hands with a small frown. He had a feeling life here would've been slightly easier if he had claws, or at the very least a knife or something similar to one.

"The Alpha's mother..." One grumbled.

"Hey. This one's got no ears or tail." Another started to get a closer look.

"That's because he's a moon child moron." The third said.

"Ah." Matthew chuckled as they got closer. "I am. No claws either really." He says holding his hands up to show the lack of claws.

"Well that's stupid of her, leaving you to do a job you can't finish." The first frowned.

"I can probably still do it, I just need something sharp to use instead of claws." Matthew says with a shrug. "This was probably the easiest place to put me since I don't know all the rules here yet."

"Ah... Well I don't know what you could use."

Matthew frowns softly. "Neither do I...maybe a sharp rock or something?" He says, looking around on the ground a bit, kind of hoping he'd get lucky and find something like that.

"Hang on, you can help with something that you don't need claws for." Another smiled. "Here. Hold onto this piece and pull it back a little while I tear it." He held up the edge of the fur that he was in the middle of skinning. Matthew nodded and did as he was asked, glad he could help in some way. The other wolf then started to cut the skin apart from the meat with his claws.

Matthew watched how they did it while he did his small job. "So um, do you all know any really important rules that I need to know?" He asks curiously, hoping maybe he could learn something while he helped.

The group laughed. "Nah, only when the time comes up really. For the most part you just do your chores and stay out of the Alpha's way."

Matthew smiled a bit. "Oh, okay. Um, what are some of the other chores you do?"

"Hunt. Repair the pack dens, but not the family ones. The family is responsible for their own dens. And a little bit of building when the time calls for it."

"Oh." Matthew says nodding a bit and paying attention. "Well I definitely can't hunt, but I might be able to help with the other ones."

"Oh? Good at building are we?" He smiled at his partner.

Matthew chuckled and shrugged a bit. "I don't know but I can try at least." He says smiling back.

"That's true." He finished skinning the one side. "Watch out I'm going to flip it."

Matthew pulled back a little, glad for the warning. "Trying is the best I can do really, I'm not really made for this kind of life, but I'm trying my best to understand everything and fit in a bit."

He flipped the corpse with ease. "Em?" Then he smiled. "Well let's see... how long have you been here for?"

Matthew thought for a moment while he continued to help with the skinning as much as possible. "Um... about two weeks I think."

"And this is the first time you have done chores?"

Matthew blushed a bit and nodded. "Um, yeah..." He says looking a bit embarrassed by it.

"Hmmm." He smirked. "I'd say someone is being spoiled, eh boys?" The other two chuckled and nodded.

Matthew chuckled and blushed. "I probably am a bit." He admits with a smile. "Although it's more Ivan and Irunya that are spoiling me. Natalia hates me."

They all laughed. "I was just talking about Ivan. It's very common for first time mates to want to spoil each other. Ivan has been keeping you out of doing chores, probably doubling his so the Alpha's don't complain."

"Oh." Matthew says, looking a bit unhappy that he was making Ivan work more without knowing it. "I probably made his patrol duties take longer than they should've yesterday too, he let me tag along." Matthew frowned softly; he didn't like making people do more than they needed to for his sake, especially when he wasn't doing anything to help out either.

"He did? Isn't... that well kinda risky?" He asked with a frown as he cut into the skin. Matthew tilted his head questioningly, a confused expression on his face. "Well... I hear that Ivan gets the longest boarder. It's normally pretty quiet, but if something ever happens..." He grew quiet for a moment and another wolf piped up.

"It's the worst place to be out here. There's nowhere to hide out there. It's too open. No trees to be evasive and lose your enemy. If a bear or demon came by, you'd be dead."

"Only the best wolves get that route and even they go in a small pack. Ivan's the only one crazy enough to go out there on his own."

"That or the Alpha sends him out on his own on purpose."

Matthew frowns softly, looking a bit concerned by this knowledge. "It might be a bit of both. I think he prefers to be alone though." He says in thought. "Does he normally eat on his own as well?"

"Ya, he does. Why?" He smiled and held the edge out for Matthew again to hold.

Matthew took it, holding it again. "Ah, well we stopped to eat at one point and he just didn't seem very used to eating with someone else is all." He says with a shrug. "He's not fond of fire either I don't think, Irunya and some of the others I've met seem okay around it but Ivan doesn't seem to like it at all." He says, thinking out loud a bit.

"Hm, well. We don't know him personally, only what others say." He shrugged.

Matthew nodded. "Is there anything else that's helpful to know around here?" He asks, changing topics.

"That depends, what are you looking for?"

Matthew shrugs. "I don't know, helpful things. Like maybe places I shouldn't go or people I should try not to irritate? Stuff like that."

"The Alphas." All three say at the same time. "Other than that normally everyone's pretty friendly and I don't know if there's any place you shouldn't go. The pack's pretty open."

Matthew nods a bit. "Oh, okay. Yeah, everyone I met so far has been pretty friendly, aside from Natalia anyway. Though for all I know, she's probably nicer than I think she is. I just can't tell because she hates me and basically wants me dead."

"She wants everyone dead."

"Ah, well she's appeared to have put me at the top of the list of people she wants dead though." He says with a shrug. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered that I've managed to earn so much hatred from in a matter of a few days or to be frightened because she said something about me being dead in a couple days." He frowned a bit.

"If she say's she will hurt you, she will. If she says she'll hunt you, she will. If she says she'll kill you... She will." He said oddly calm about it.

"I figured. I'm lucky I run fast or I would've been dead the day I met her."

"Just keep your mate close. He'll protect you."

Matthew nodded. "Irunya said the same thing."

)*(

Once the chores were pretty much done, one of the wolves spotted a very angry looking Ivan coming his way. "What do you pups think you are doing with _my_ mate?" He hissed and towered over the first wolf.

"H-hey... A-alpha's mother brought-" Ivan only hissed louder and bared his teeth.

Matthew started in surprise and moved over to them. "U-um, Ivan it's fine. The Alpha's mother brought me over to help with the chores since I haven't really been helping at all since I got here." He says, looking a bit uncomfortable being so near the bared teeth but not wanting Ivan to hurt any of his new friends either.

Ivan closed his mouth as he sensed Matthew's discomfort. "But you do not need to do anything Matthew. And that old wolf doesn't have any say. She's all bark and no bite now a days, nor is she Alpha anymore."

Matthew sighs, relaxing a bit now that he didn't have teeth bared near him. "I still feel bad for not helping out though. It's not fair for everyone else to do all the work while I sit around." He crosses his arms, frowning a bit. "I may not be able to hunt or anything like that but I can at least try to help out around here."

Ivan's ears dropped and looked at him sternly. "You should be at the den caring for your cub. How long must he go without your care?"

"I played with him not too long ago, for quite a while too." Matthew frowned. "I put him back in the den so he could sleep and then I ended up helping with chores. He's probably still asleep."

"You don't realize that you have spent most of the night here have you?"

Matthew blinked in surprise, looking slightly at a loss for words. "Really?"

The three other wolves nodded and looked slightly guilty. "Sorry... We didn't realize you had any offspring."

Ivan sighed slightly; either in annoyance or disappointment you couldn't tell. "Come, we have a lonely, and most likely hungry cub at the den."

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "It's fine. He's not really mine, I had adopted a bear cub on the moon and he came with me for whatever reason." He says with a shrug before turning and heading back to the den with Ivan. But Ivan growled and stormed off without Matthew, leaving the other wolves slightly startled.

Matthew blinked in surprise at him, looking back to the other wolves and shrugging a little to let them know that he had no idea what that was about either. He waved at them and said goodbye before hurrying after Ivan, a bit confused as to what he said to make Ivan mad.

)*(

When Ivan entered the den, he went straight for the cub, cradling him in his arm. He held out his other hand to him to see just how hungry the cub was.

Matthew came in a few moments later, looking a bit worried, still unsure what he'd said wrong. He blinked in surprise a bit when he saw that Ivan was being so gentle with Jiro when he had seemed quite mad just a few minutes ago. The boy smiled a bit after a moment, slightly amused as he noticed Jiro attempting to nurse on Ivan's fingers.

Ivan's ears turned towards the boy to show he knew he was there, but did not look at him. "I'll be taking him to Irunya's to nurse."

Matthew's smile dropped a bit, feeling like he was being ignored slightly for his earlier comment. "Um, okay." He says, nodding and wandering back outside to start the fire for when it was time for him to eat and to give him something to do for the moment. Whatever he said, Ivan probably still wasn't too pleased about it so Matthew figured it'd be best to give him some space for a little bit.

Ivan left shortly and hurried off to his sister's den. He was only going to be gone for a short while. While Ivan was gone, Matthew got the fire started and tended to it quietly, waiting patiently for his own dinner while trying to think how what he'd said made Ivan mad a little while ago.

Ivan came back, but with nothing in hand. He still looked pretty upset; he even glared a little at Matthew when he came closer but remained wary of the fire. Matthew glanced up for a second, noticing the glare and looking back down. He tended to the fire quietly, looking a bit like he was sulking, not at the lack of food but at having someone mad at him without him knowing why they were mad at him.

"Tell me Matthew. How does it feel?" He held his gaze.

Matthew glanced up at him. "How does what feel?" He asks with a slightly confused look.

"Being unable to provide yourself with food when you need it, because the one you trust to be there for you isn't." His ears pointed backwards angrily. "That, that one person you've grown to trust is no longer going to be there." He glared for a moment to let the boy take that in before continuing. Matthew listened quietly while Ivan spoke, stunned into silence. "But _it's fine. He's not really yours, you had adopted_ him after all." He hissed. "He's just some cub you happen to get stuck with when you came here. Some cub that you even_ dared_ to challenge me to keep me from killing. But it doesn't matter though, you didn't help give birth to him. It was just fun to carry around for while until you got bored and found something new." Ivan bared his teeth slightly as his tail was now standing tall and it flicked a little.

After Ivan finished speaking, Matthew sighs and thinks for a few moments, choosing his words carefully. "I'm quite aware it's not pleasant to be left alone like that Ivan. It's happened to me enough times when I was younger but that aside... I don't consider Jiro a toy." He spoke slowly; thinking about what he was going to say before he said it, trying to make sure nothing was misunderstood. "He does matter to me but I was just stating a fact then. He's not mine, I adopted him and honestly I would have preferred that he hadn't come with me because he'd be cared for better back home than here with me. I'm not perfect, I mess up sometimes, and I honestly hadn't realized it'd gotten so late. It doesn't mean I care for him any less, it just means I messed up once and I need to learn from my mistake so it doesn't happen again."

Ivan was very tempted to lash out at him some more but the boy did look like he wanted to make up for his wrongs. He breathed out heavily to try and keep his anger down. "To adopt is to add to your own family, your life... That cub does not need you to be perfect Matthew, but he needs you to be there for him. You may not realize but you are the most capable and the most suited to care for him."

Matthew sighed. "I know I'm the most suited to care for him out of everyone here. I know quite a bit about his species." He says nodding. "I'm sorry, it's just back home. The intention was never to keep him forever. I adopted him so he wouldn't die, his kind is slowly dying out where I'm from." Matthew sighs again, a bit sadly.

Ivan remained silent to let him speak but the boy's words struck him deep. Hurting him more than he would ever let anyone see.

Matthew paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "To clarify, my intention wasn't to keep him forever because his kind are quite solitary. The mothers chase the cubs away or abandon them after they're about two to three years old because by that time they're old enough to fend for themselves." He explains slowly. "So even if he had stayed behind, he would have been back on his own within three years."

"Yes... old enough, but Jiro is barely old enough to run around a few feet from you. And I was referring to you being a good mother, not knowledge." Ivan then tossed him a piece of meat that he was carrying out of view. "Here... eat, I have to go pick up Jiro now."

"True. Um, I really don't know anything about being a good mother but okay." Matthew says blinking in surprise and catching the piece of meat.

"Only a true mother would lash out at the one wanting to harm her offspring without thinking. Because nothing else is more important to a mother than their offspring." He said as he walked away.

Matthew smiled a bit in surprise as Ivan walked away. He shrugged to himself a little and cooked and ate his food while Ivan was getting Jiro. By the time Ivan had come back with the bear, he was almost finished cooking his food.

Ivan had the cub resting in his arm as he returned; he seemed a little calmer too. Jiro was asleep in Ivan's arm already. The two of them sat in silence while the boy ate and then cleaned his hands and face. Ivan was the first to stand as Matthew put out the fire. "Come, let's go to the nest." Ivan held the door open for him this time.

Matthew nodded and walked inside, taking his boots off before going into their room. He wasn't really tired, a bunch of things were going through his head, some pleasant and some not but he had already been thinking about some of them all day and he still wasn't sure what he thought about them yet.

The tiger sat down on the furs but didn't lie down. "My sister seems pretty keen on killing you now. Is there something that you want to talk about?"

Matthew gives a soft laugh. "Oh, I made her mad earlier because she'd threatened me. Said you weren't mine and all that." He says, looking somewhere between amused that he'd managed to annoy her by saying something so simple.

"... Did she say anything specific about it? Why she said I'm not yours."

"Hm? Oh yeah, one of the pack rules I think. Toris told me about it yesterday actually." He says frowning a bit; still thinking it was a dumb rule.

"And which one would that be?"

"The uh, one about what happens to an outsider that was brought in to be a mate but actually hasn't mated yet." He says a bit awkwardly.

"This is all because my mark isn't on you. Sadly, there are only maybe a few nights before the Alpha finds out." Ivan says calmly and looked down.

Matthew sighs and flops onto his stomach, stretching out a bit. "That's actually about how long Natalia said I had left to live." He says with a frown. "I talked to Irunya about the rule earlier too but it ended with her in tears." He sighs again unhappily.

Ivan looked over at how Matthew was laying. He set the bear down gently in the furs before he carefully crawled on top of the boy, his hands resting on the nest next to the boy's shoulders and the tiger's legs placed next to either thigh. Ivan then leaned down so his head was next to the smaller boys. "Emm, Irunya does cry easily."

Matthew started in surprise a bit, glancing up at him and arching an eyebrow curiously. "Yeah. I got her to stop after I said a bunch of stuff." He frowns and lays his head back down with a slight sigh. He still wasn't entirely sure whether his earlier words had been meant to console her or himself more though he kind of figured it was probably a little of both.

"Matthew..."

He glanced back up at Ivan curiously. "Hm?"

"I can either do this now. While we know that the Alpha is unaware. Or you can take your chances and wait maybe another night or two." He eased himself down just enough that Matthew would be able to feel just how close he was.

Matthew stilled a bit. He was quiet for a while, weighing the options in his mind and trying to decide whether he wanted to chance waiting a few more days or just get it over with. He sighed after a moment. "Well... I don't really want to risk it and I rather like living so... now is fine... I guess." He mumbles awkwardly.

Ivan nods and pulls back. "I figured as much... Matthew, don't move or speak while I do this, do you understand?" Ivan was actually speaking gently and sounding a little worried towards the human male.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah."

"Before you panic, know that we will not be mating tonight." Ivan took off Matthew's fur shawl and Matthew glanced back at him, a slightly confused but also somewhat relieved look on his face. "I am just going to leave my mark on you so that the others will think that we're mating. I know that you are not ready for this, nor is it fair for you to have to go through with it." Ivan then pulled the top part of Matthew's gown down to his waist so only his back was showing. "I will try to be as quick as I can."

Matthew blinked in surprise before laying his head back down. "Oh, okay. Um, thanks." He says a bit awkwardly, a bit surprised but also grateful.

"You're welcome." He smiled softly. "Now... this is were you have to be still and quiet. Alright?" Matthew nods before doing just that.

Ivan had stuck to his word and made it as quick as possible and with as little contact as possible. To mark Matthew with his scent as being his mate was very different that sleeping in the same bed however.

After about possibly the most awkward ten minutes while Ivan worked his hand and, with a deep groan, his sexual fluids spilled onto Matthew's back. He hoped it would be enough, because if not, his only other option was to run away with Matthew.

Ivan breathed heavily as his body calmed down and he rubbed his warm fluids into Matthew's skin. It was like a light massage for a few moments, and then he fixed both of their clothing. He sat back to give the other some space and lick his paws clean. "You can move now if you like..." He said quietly, trying to pass that all off as nothing or a common assurance around here.

Matthew was very still and quiet during the whole thing though he felt quite awkward once he realized what was going on. His cheeks were flushed a bit pink and he couldn't help but shiver a little at the sudden temperature of the fluid's on his back. He relaxed a bit at the slight massage though and fully relaxed when Ivan said he could move again. Though he didn't really move, somewhat comfortable with where he was for the moment but also not sure how to act after that. After a few moments though, he turned his head after his blush had faded and stared at Ivan quietly for a few moments before yawning. It was rather late after all.

"Would... would you be okay if I curled up with you?"

Matthew blinked in surprise and nodded a bit. Ivan double-checked his paws before curling up next to him. He then reached over to bring Jiro over to sleep with Matthew and pulled some furs over them. The boy just rolled over onto his side, pulling Jiro closer before snuggling back into Ivan's warmth sleepily. He yawned again and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Good night Matthew" Ivan says as he nestles in closer.

"Night Ivan." Matthew mumbles in response before going to sleep.

)*(

Come the next evening, Ivan didn't move when he woke up. He waited for Matthew and the boy woke up a few minutes later anyway, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Ah, morning Matthew."

"Morning Ivan." The boy yawns as he sat up.

Ivan sat up with him and started to sniff him over. "I think the mark stayed... Would you like a bath this morning?"

Matthew stared at him sleepily for a moment, thinking this over. "A bath would be nice." He says with a slightly sleepy smile after a moment, still waking up.

Ivan nodded and started to lick Matthew's cheeks. The boy blinked in surprise but let him continue on. Ivan then moved to his forehead then slowly into his hair, his rough tongue doing quite a good job at brushing the buildup off Matthew's skin. But at this Matthew blinked in surprise, a bit confused for a moment before he realized that he had misunderstood what Ivan had meant by a bath. Although this was probably a better alternative than bathing in whatever freezing body of water there was available currently. He could probably use the snow but it would still be freezing.

"Is something wrong Matthew...?" Ivan asked between licks.

Matthew chuckled a bit. "We have different definitions of what a bath is apparently." He says, seeming slightly amused.

"Oh?" Ivan stopped and tilted his head at him.

Matthew giggled a bit and nodded. "I don't think my version is very practical this time of the year though. It involves actually getting into a lake or something like that."

Ivan blinked. "You mean going for a swim?"

Matthew smiles. "Well, basically yeah."

"I know a good spot and it doesn't matter what time of year it is." The tiger smiled a little.

"Really? Isn't it really cold though?"

"Nope, never too cold to swim."

Matthew smiled a bit. "Could we go there?"

He nodded. "Of course. But first Jiro needs to be taken care of."

"Of course." Matthew says with a nod, blinking and giggling in surprise as Jiro started trying to nurse on his hand. He picked Jiro up and held him, standing up, still yawning a bit as he went to find his boots. Though Matthew had to set down Jiro to put his boots on, giggling as Jiro tried to bite on the boots while he tried to put them on. After a moment he got them on and picked Jiro back up with a smile.

"I could have held him for you." Ivan said from right behind him.

Matthew blinked and gave a slightly apologetic smile. "Would you like to hold him on the way to Irunya's?" He asks, tilting his head curiously.

"Only if you want. He's your cub, you have right to want to hold him."

"You can hold him too if you want to."

"...I would like to." Ivan felt a little odd around Matthew tonight, a lot of things happened yesterday.

Matthew smiled and handed Jiro over to Ivan before opening the door. "And now, off to Irunya's." He says, walking outside. If he hadn't been fully awake before, he definitely was now. The cold air certainly did wake you up fairly well. Ivan held the bear carefully and followed after him, not at all affected by the night air.

Matthew walked with him, humming a bit on the way over to Irunya's and knocking on the door when they got there. Mogens answered the door and nearly jumped at the sight of them but Ivan smirked at the look on his face. Matthew blinked and tilted his head with a confused smile at Mogens expression. "What?"

"Nothing... Are you here to drop off Jiro?" He looked to Matthew and tried to ignore the look on Ivan's face.

Matthew still looked a bit confused but smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

Mogens held out his hand to Ivan for the cub. "I'll take him, Irunya is still sleeping."

Matthew nodded. "Okay, I don't want to wake her." He says with a smile.

Ivan hands him the cub. "How's Natalia?"

"What-?" Mogens didn't have a moment to get a clarification on what the tiger meant.

"Ah. Looks like I will have to talk to her later. This is her job after all." Ivan then turned to leave. "Coming Matthew?"

Matthew looked a bit confused at what Ivan had just said but nodded and turned to follow him. "Yep."

After they walked out of the village, Ivan crouched. "Would you like a ride? It's quite the walk."

Matthew smiled and got on Ivan's back. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem." He stood, looped his arms around the boy's legs and started running. Matthew held on while Ivan ran, somewhat enjoying the cold wind in his face.

"It's not too cold is it?"

"Sort of." The boy replies with a smile. "It's a bit refreshing right now actually."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Last day to vote for the fourth story! Only four hours left until the 19th! 8D**  
-RQ


	8. Chapter 8

A few more moments and Ivan had brought Matthew to the spot to swim. It was rather warm all of a sudden and there was no snow. He walked a little closer to the area and you could see steam rising. It was a hot spring. "See? You can swim any time of the year."

"Ah, you're right." Matthew says, sounding quite pleased.

Ivan chuckled and set him down. "You like it I take it?"

"I love it."

"Well go on then."

Matthew went over and crouched down by the water, sticking a finger in to test how hot it was and to get a look at how deep it was. Pleased, he stood up and then took off everything but the gown that could pass as a long undershirt. Afterwards, he slid into the water, sighing happily at the warm temperature.

The boy swam around happily for a bit, getting his hair wet and giving himself a bath while he enjoyed himself. It was a bit awkward having a bath with Ivan watching but it didn't bug the boy too much since he still had one layer on.

After he was done giving himself a bath, he floated around a bit and just relaxed in the nice warm waters. Even Ivan had started taking a small nap but otherwise was awake. After a while Matthew climbed out of the hot spring and flopped onto his stomach, sprawling out a bit and relaxing while the gown dried. He didn't want to go back into the cold with one layer wet after all.

"Don't get out too far, you'll freeze pretty fast like that." Ivan smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

Matthew chuckled and closed his eyes to rest them. "I know." He says, smiling as well.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I can go get you something to eat too."

The boy smiled. "That'd be nice." He says contently. It was really nice here, and a nice change of pace after all the weeks spent in the snow, both here and at home.

Ivan got up and stretched like a cat and then proceeded to walk off. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Matthew nodded. "Okay, I'll be right here." He says, still drying off contently.

)*(

Ivan came back a short while later with a rabbit in his jaws. He then dropped it and backed away before Matthew could start the fire.

When the fire was started, the boy asked Ivan to rip the meat into strips for him. After Ivan had done so, Matthew thanked him and sat down cross-legged as he started cooking the first piece.

Ivan sat a little ways away and looked around a bit as Matthew cooked and ate the meat quietly for a while, watching Ivan. "Can I ask a question?" He asks once he was about halfway done with his meal.

Ivan's gaze fell on him and he nodded.

"Why are you so... um, wary around fire?" Matthew tilted his head curiously. "I mean, Irunya and Mogens and the others seem pretty relaxed around it but you always seem more tense around it."

"I... just. Don't like it." Ivan replies, his ears dropping.

Matthew picked up the cooled piece of meat and took a bite. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it." Ivan glanced at it nervously.

"Oh." The boy ate the rest of the piece in his hand, taking the other one off the stick and letting it cool while starting to cook the last piece. "You know it can't hurt you like this." He says after a moment, glancing over at Ivan. "I know how to keep the fire under control like when it's small like this."

The tiger looked from Matthew, to the fire, and back to Matthew. He was unsure about it still; it seemed unbelievable.

"I'm serious." The boy says with a small smile. He picked up the cooled piece and started eating it while he laid the last cooked piece down to cool. He then set the stick aside. "As long as you don't touch it, it can't hurt you."

Ivan inched a little closer but kept his guard up as Matthew ate the rest of his dinner and then washed his hands and face off with water from the hot spring, leaving the fire going because it was doing a good job of drying off the damp gown he was wearing.

Ivan continued to watch the fire, not really sure what to think of it now. Matthew said it was safe, but his body said differently.

Matthew watched Ivan for a bit with a patient smile on his lips. Ivan glanced up at him. "Why are you smiling...?"

"I'm just slightly amused." The boy responds calmly.

"At me I take it." The tiger lowered his eyes a bit.

"Just a little."

Ivan pouted a bit and looked away from him. "That's not very nice."

"Sorry." He says with an apologetic smile. "It's just kind of amusing that you're normally so... um, fearless I suppose. But every time I make a fire you don't want to be anywhere near it."

The tiger looked back at Matthew for a moment before frowning faintly at the ground, seeming more hurt than sad. "Fears are what makes us different from monsters."

Matthew smiles softly. "I know. I'm not making fun of you Ivan." He pauses a moment, looking for the right words. "It just seems like a slightly childish fear to me. Though that's probably just because I grew up somewhere where fire is normally used to help us, not hurt us."

"Your home sounds more strange the more I hear about it."

"Well I suppose it would seem strange to you. There are so many things there that are different than how it is here."

"Yes, I know. I hear you complain a lot." He sighed a little.

Matthew blushed a bit. "I know I complain a lot. It's just a bit frustrating for me. There I know how to do things to help out and I'm physically able to help and do things there as well. I'm made to do well in that sort of a life." He explains with a slight frown. "And here it's almost completely opposite. I don't know enough to help out without worrying about doing something wrong, I can't be awake during the day like I'm used to because I can't understand anyone during the day and I'm not physically capable of doing things that everyone else does so easily." He frowns down at the ground and sighs. "I can't even protect myself if I needed to. I don't have claws or sharp teeth or anything like that. I get cold more easily than everyone else and it's just all so frustrating."

Ivan looked up at him and moved closer. "But... I'm here. I will protect you. I will keep you warm. I'll take care of you. I'm here for you Matthew, for whatever you need."

"Why?" Matthew pulls his knees to his chest, fidgeting with the gown so it still covered him before resting his head on his knees and looking over at Ivan with a confused frown. "The day I met Natalia, Irunya told me I was important to you but I don't understand. I mean, I kind of understand that I'm important to you because of the way you treat me and well, spoil me a bit since I only learned about chores recently." He trails off for a moment before continuing. "But I don't really understand how I'm important or why."

Ivan was kind of taken off guard. His sister was already trying to meddle, though not in a bad way. But it made Ivan look like he didn't know what he was doing.

Well, he didn't have any personal experience, but he had an idea of what he wanted. With Matthew already knowing this, should he just be honest?

Ivan took a small breath; his ears not being able make up their mind if they wanted to be up or down. "That's because, I like you Matthew. You're a very nice and caring male. Your colors are beautiful. And I guess I have been spoiling you too much. But I have been trying to make it easier for you to live here. I'm sorry." He avoided the reason why Matthew was important to him.

"You don't need to apologize for that." Matthew says quietly after Ivan finished talking. "But I still don't understand... okay, so you like me. But why am I important? _How_ am I important?" He looks over at Ivan with a soft confused frown.

"... Do you want the reason or do you want how I feel?" It was as simple as he could put it. But it could change everything.

"Both if it helps me understand."

"The reason why you are so important is because I am the last living tiger and you are the last chance for my race to continue; and for me to have a family. I know that does not make sense to you, but here it is not uncommon for male mates to have offspring. But races can't mix; only with one of the Moon's children can there be a chance for children outside of your own race. I do not know all the details, but something about Moon Children allows them to have any mate without race being a problem. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact you don't change during the day?" Ivan did his best to explain calmly. "Why I feel that you are important to me... I won't lie to you; it started with the reason. But the more time I spend with you, the more I grow to like you. It troubles me when you're upset about something, even when I don't really know how to handle it. I want to make you feel safe here and that there's nothing to worry about; when I'm around I try to make living here as easy as possible, because I know you want to go home." He frowned a little. "But know this, if you ever truly want to go back... I will do everything I can to get you back home."

Matthew had listened quietly as Ivan explained. He didn't understand the thing about male mates or the bit about the Moon Children really, but he understood Ivan's desire to save his race from extinction.

The boy sat in silence for a few minutes, processing everything. He closed his eyes for a moment and gave a soft sigh before opening his eyes again and speaking.

"I- Thank you for explaining." He spoke slowly and a bit awkwardly, trying to find the right words to reply with. "I... understand you want to save your race and I really appreciate that you're trying to make it easier for me here and that you're being truthful with me..." He bit his lip and paused for a moment, thinking. "Also I... really appreciate that you'd help me get home even if it meant your race died out, last night was also... I'm really grateful that you respected that I wasn't ready even though I didn't really say it out loud."

"You are welcome Matthew." The tiger smiled weakly and moved back some now that he had answered the boy's questions.

Matthew turned back to the fire for a moment to give himself time to think before turning so he was partially facing Ivan. He laid his head back down on his knees and stared at Ivan for a few moments. "Really, I appreciate all of it a lot and I'm glad you respect me enough to do all that." He says quietly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Which is why, even though I'd like to go home, I think for now... I'll stay here, with you." He opened his eyes and watched Ivan quietly, waiting for his reaction.

"R-really?" Ivan's ears perked up and his tail started to swish back and forth. He was even slowly starting to smile. He felt really happy that Matthew would be staying, even if it was only for a little while longer.

Matthew smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, really."

The man's smile grew even more and he crawled over swiftly to softly nuzzled his nose on the boy's cheek. "Thank you."

Matthew smiled a bit and accepted the nuzzle quietly.

"Are you cold Matthew? You're not wearing any furs."

"A little, I was waiting for this to dry before I put them back on. It's dry now though so I'll put them back on now." He got up and put his clothes and boots back on before sitting back down and then flopping onto his back. He looked up at the sky for a while before turning to Ivan with an amused look. "So, on a scale from one to ten, how mad is Natalia gonna be when she smells your scent on me exactly?"

Ivan stared at him with a surprised look. "...Seventy-two?"

Matthew couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Okay this might sound a bit mean but, while I do have the sense to fear her, I can't help but be amused that I can make her so mad by doing and saying almost nothing at all."

"I can't agree with you on that." Ivan chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry. I know that was a bit mean to say." The boys say with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright." The man reassured him with a smile.

)*(

Quite a while later they returned from the hot spring and went to get Jiro from Irunya's. Matthew walked with Ivan over there and knocked on the door. It was Natalia who answered though. _Speak of the devil_. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but it quickly turned into a snarl. It was quite obvious that she could smell the marking on Matthew.

Matthew flinched back a bit at the snarl but Ivan growled back in defense and drew his ears back. The two continued to growl and glare, but Natalia was only looking at Matthew. It almost seemed like she wasn't going to hold to her word and wait to kill him when the _Alpha_ gave the okay. Matthew bit his lip and watched her warily. He was more than a little uncomfortable at being in between Ivan and Natalia while they were growling at each other but didn't dare move away from where he stood.

"Natalia." Irunya growled from behind her. "Move. Now, please."

Natalia growled back her sister, but Irunya beat her glare and was more frightening. Just something about her was terrifying right now. Even Ivan stopped growling and look uneasy. Matthew still looked uncomfortable being between Ivan and Natalia and now he was also looking at Irunya a bit uneasily. He had been unaware that she could look that dangerous when she wanted to.

Natalia moved aside so Ivan and Matthew could come in, she was still pissed but was behaving now. Though Ivan was a little hesitant to enter with Irunya's mood boiling as it was.

Matthew walked in with Ivan cautiously, watching both of Ivan's sisters warily. Irunya's mood seemed to change more after moment as she looked at Matthew. She also looked very tired. "...Matthew? Your scent- is different tonight."

"Is it? I can't tell." He says tilting his head curiously. Of course he _knew_ it was different but he really _couldn't_ smell it so he wasn't technically lying.

She hummed for a moment before it hit her and her eyes widened. "Oh... _Oh_! You've bonded with Ivan haven't you!?" She suddenly looked very happy.

Matthew blushed a bit and gave a tiny smile, letting her think that. He certainly wasn't telling the truth with Natalia in the room. "Um, so, how was Jiro?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Oh _he's_ doing fine, but I'm so happy for you two!" She was practically crying tears of joy as she bounced around a bit, coming over to nuzzle Matthew's cheek and then Ivan's.

Matthew accepted the nuzzle but he felt a bit bad for kind of lying to her. Well, he wasn't really lying, he was just letting her assume what she wanted to but he still felt a little guilty. He didn't like lying to people, especially not people who were honest with him or considered him family.

Ivan seemed to be quite at ease with how this turned out. The fake marking was working well. Irunya smiled and squealed a bit, unable to keep in the happiness. Though this confused Ivan a bit, happy was good, but she seemed TOO happy. "Oh well this is just wonderful news! Matthew-Matthew, you will have to come by on your own sometime and we can spend one on one time together!"

Matthew smiled a bit more, just slightly amused by her over-enthusiasm. "Okay." He saw no reason to refuse her offer, although he hoped she was in a good mood when he came to visit next time because she had been frightening earlier.

"Splendid!"

Natalia was begging to grow annoyed with her overly cheerful sister. How could she not see that this was horrible?

"How about I come over sometime tomorrow?" Matthew suggest with a smile

"Yes, that would be just perfect!" Irunya clapped her hands together and swayed joyfully from side to side.

"Okay then, I'll come over tomorrow."

"Sister, you should be getting some more rest, yes?" Ivan smiled; worried she would overexert herself from her excitement.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much. But I will go get Jiro now."

Ivan frowned a little as she wondered off to get Matthew's cub though it only took her a few moments to bring the bear out to Matthew. "Here you go."

"Thanks for watching him." The boy says, taking him from her.

"It's no problem Matthew." She smiled sweetly.

"Come Matthew. I'm sure Natalia and Irunya were in the middle of something before we arrived." Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to the door, not wanting to stay and wait for Irunya to lash out again.

"Okay." Matthew smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Irunya."

She nodded and bid them goodbye. Ivan happily took them outside and closed the door behind them. Once they were outside he sighed heavily. "I haven't see her that scary before in a long time..."

"I haven't seen her that scary ever."

"Ah, well you haven't been living with her your whole life."

"True."

"So now Matthew, what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

The boy shrugged a bit. "I'll probably play with Jiro for a while, but after that, I don't know yet."

"Well if you still want to... You can join me on patrol again later on. I have to work on some things before that."

Matthew smiled. "Sure. Can Jiro come or should I drop him off at home or Irunya's later?"

"Always keep him with you as much as possible." The tiger got rather serious all of a sudden.

"Okay." The boy nodded in understanding.

Ivan patted his shoulder. "I'll be going now, take care. And yell if you need me."

Matthew nodded again. "Okay, see you later." Ivan nodded as well and then left.

)*(

Matthew played with Jiro for a while, tumbling around in the snow and wrestling with him until the cub got tired. He then picked up the sleepy cub and held him, wandering around quietly for a bit and watching others as they went about their day...er night.

Closer to the end of the night Ivan came around to get Matthew. He had something for him. "Matthew I have a small gift for you." He smiled slightly.

"A gift?".

"Yes, here." He held up what looked to be some sort of harness. "So that you will have an easier time riding."

"Awesome." Matthew smiled. "Is that what you went to work on earlier?"

"Sort of." The man replied modestly.

"Thanks."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Good, then let's go." Ivan placed the harness down and then shifted. Matthew helped put the harness on before getting on Ivan's back, holding Jiro with one arm and holding onto the harness with the other. Ivan found that it fit quite well, just felt a little weird. He started running a bit to get out of the village before someone saw.

Matthew found it much easier to hold onto this than without it. Even if he was holding on with one hand, it still made it easier to stay on than without it.

The tiger slowed to a light jog once they were out of the village; he had a short patrol tonight so there was no need to rush.

)*(

Ivan got up normal time the next morning. He would be a bit busy for most of the night but no patrol this time.

Matthew got up soon after Ivan. "Morning Ivan." He says, getting up and pulling his boots on, getting ready to go over to Irunya's.

"Good evening Matthew." He smiled and bent over to nuzzle his cheek lightly and then got up.

The boy smiled. "Evening." He says, getting all ready and bidding Ivan goodbye before going over to Irunya's with Jiro in his arms.

Mogens answered the door. "Oh, Matthew. Irunya is waiting for you inside." He smiled and let him in. "I was just on my way out so, see ya."

"See ya." Matthew smiled and walked inside.

Irunya came running up and nuzzled his cheek. "Oh thank you so much for coming to spend time with me. I've been so bored lately."

Matthew giggled a bit, accepting the nuzzle. "You're welcome."

"Come sit, I have something for you." She led him to some furs she had gathered.

"Okay?" He smiled and sat down, looking at her curiously.

She left for moment before coming back with something in her hands. "I want to give you this, I'm sure it will help you greatly." She smiled as she sat down and held out a peach like looking fruit. "I hear it tastes very good too."

The boy smiled and accepted the fruit, setting it down, planning on eating it later. "Thanks." He says with a smile. "Oh!" He blinks in surprise and tilts his head curiously. "Do you have another one? Feliks asked if I had fruit earlier, I don't understand but he really wanted one I think."

She laughed. "Yes, I already gave him one. That was very kind of you Matthew."

"Ah, that's good." He smiled, setting Jiro down on the furs next to him.

"So how are you and Ivan getting along now? He's nicer than everyone says right?"

"Yes. I think we're getting along pretty well now." He agrees with a nod. "Yesterday we went swimming... well, I swam, Ivan watched. And we talked for a while. It was nice." He paused for a moment, smiling a bit. "I think I understand him a bit more than I did before we talked yesterday."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear." She smiled, rubbing her stretched belly in soothing circles.

Matthew nodded. "I have more respect for him as well. Yesterday I asked him some things and I believe he gave me very truthful answers."

Irunya smiled brightly; this was like music to her ears. If only the rest of her could be so happy.

"I asked why I'm so important to him." He explains, tilting his head a bit in thought. "I'm not quite sure he really understands how much I appreciate how truthful he was with me. Also, given the circumstances, he said something that I consider a very generous and kind thing for him to say."

Her smile only grew, continuing to rub her belly. "Oh that's so sweet!"

"It is. He's been trying to make living here easier for me because he knows I miss my own home and I still kind of want to go home." He smiled a bit and looked down at his lap for a moment, speaking a bit quieter than before. "He said if I ever truly wanted to go home he'd do everything he could to get me home, even if it meant his race died out... I'm not sure he understands how much I really appreciate that he'd be willing to do that for me, well he might a little though. But I'll stay here with him for the time being."

"T-the time being..?" Her smile dropped completely. "B-but you can't, y-you can't leave! Ivan... Oh Ivan, why...?" She held her face as she started to cry. "W-why would y-you- i-it's not f-fair..." The rest of her words got mumbled with sobs and she started talking too fast for anyone to really catch the words.

Matthew smile dropped as he realized he'd said the wrong thing and made her cry. "Ah- Irunya... I-I didn't say I'd be leaving anytime soon." He says awkwardly, trying to say something to make her calm down even a little. "I-I'm sorry, I just miss my family a lot. But I'm staying here now and the more I get used to everything, the longer I'll probably want to stay..."

She just continued to sob, curling over her belly, whimpering every now and then. Matthew sighed and bit his lip, looking unhappy at making her cry. He moved forward and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking softly and in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "Irunya... I didn't say I was leaving. I just meant that I really appreciated his offer and that while I do miss my family a lot, I'm fine with staying here currently. I do like it here even if it's different from what I'm used to. I just miss my own family too."

She nodded her head slowly after few moments and her crying seemed to ease up a bit too but her whimpering got worse. He smiled, glad to see she'd calmed a bit, though was worried at the whimpering. "Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"N-no..." She sobbed, not lifting her head.

He gave a worried frown, rubbing her back a little. "What's wrong?"

"I-it hurts..."

"Your stomach?" He asks in concern. "Do you want me to get Natalia or Mogens for you?"

She nodded her head. "N-Natalia should still b-be here."

Matthew nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." He stood up and looked until he found Natalia in a spare room.

The female glared daggers at him and growled coldly. "You have one second to get out of my sight, pup, before I tear your head off."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like me, but Irunya said her stomach hurts and she wanted me to get you for her." He says with a worried frown, ignoring her glare.

She glared at him for a while longer before getting up and walking past him. "It's probably nothing, I bet she ate too much again." She grumbled. Matthew sighed a bit and followed after her, though kept his distance a bit.

Once back in the main room, Natalia approached her sister. "Irunya, the whelp says that you asked for me." Irunya didn't speak but she looked like she shook for a moment.

"Irunya...?" Natalia's voice showed some concern as she knelt down next to her... only to have Irunya lash out at her with a snarl. "BACKOFF!"

Matthew started in surprise, watching warily from afar; he was definitely keeping his distance now. He didn't want to get to close while she appeared to be mad.

Natalia just about fell over in fright at the snarl from her sister. "W-what's the big idea!? I just came here because you asked for me! Don't start getting savage on me!"

Irunya just growled and tried to stand. But she was having a hard time standing up. She started to cry again and ask her sister for help, her anger suddenly gone as Natalia came closer to help the woman to her feet.

Matthew watched quietly, not too eager to speak up and draw attention to himself in case Irunya decided to direct her apparent anger towards him instead.

Irunya let out a pained whimper and would have fallen down had Natalia not caught her. "Sister! Tell me what's wrong already! I'm getting tired of your unpredictable mood swings!" Natalia shouted bitterly.

"I-I..." Irunya leaned on her sister for a moment before trying to hold herself up on her own but it was to no avail; she only found more pain. "I-I n-need- t-to nest."

Her sister's eyes widened. "You're not-"

"N-nesting... Y-yes." The woman's hands went to hold her stomach as the pain seemed to grow. "I th-ink...I am.."

Matthew bit his lip and hovered nervously for a moment. "Um... should I leave?" He asks. "I mean, um, should I go get Mogens or...?"

Neither of them answered Matthew as Natalia helped Irunya into her room and helped her lay down gently.

Matthew waited for a few moments, not quite sure what to do before going over and picking up Jiro and the peach. He waited a little longer before deciding he'd probably be in the way here and exited the house quietly, closing the door behind him.

Some of the wolves that Matthew had been working with that one night came walking by. "Oh, hey. It's the moonchild, how you been? Ivan didn't maul you did he?" One asked as the group stopped to greet Matthew.

Matthew blinked in surprise, a bit confused about what they were talking about. "No...?" He says, shifting Jiro in his arms to hold him better. "Um, do any of you know where Mogens is currently?"

"No, why?"

"Irunya said something to Natalia about needing to nest... and um I'm not sure if Mogens would want to know or be there or what." Matthew says a bit awkwardly, looking quite confused at what exactly he should do at the moment.

The wolf whistled. "That's fantastic! It's about time she had her pups. We'll let Mogens know for ya, hell even the whole village. Right boys?" He looked back at them and they looked like they were rather cheerful about all this and then started to howl.

"Okay, thank you." Matthew gave a slight smile and a wave before wandering home to put the peach away for later. Afterwards, he came back outside and sat in the snow with Jiro, playing with him for a little while and watching the village's reaction to the news curiously.

Some of the villagers stopped to talk about the news of the Alpha's son. But it was Mogens ripping through the streets that was the most interesting for the other villagers. Some males were laughing and calling out to him but he didn't pay attention to any of them.

Matthew watched and listened, blinking in surprise and smiling a bit as he watched Mogens rush home. All the while Jiro was wandering around in the snow around Matthew, not going very far. The cub kept venturing out in one direction for a few feet and then coming back to Matthew, not very keen on getting too far away from his mother while so much activity was going on right now.

Matthew's focus was going back and forth between paying attention to Jiro to make sure the cub stayed safe and didn't get too far away, and observing the villagers, trying to learn whatever he could from where he was sitting in the snow.

"Matthew!" Ivan called out to him as he approached. "Is it true? That Irunya is nesting?"

The boy glanced over at Ivan as he came up. "I think so." He says with a nod. "We were visiting, talking, and then she said her stomach hurt. I got Natalia for her and she said something about needing to nest. I figured I'd probably be in the way so I left."

"It was a good thing that you left. Mothers can get quite nasty when they start nesting." The man sat next to him.

"I figured." Matthew replied, looking like he didn't have any desire to experience her mood swings again anytime soon.

Jiro wandered back over to Matthew, walking past him and going over to see if he could pester Ivan into playing with him a little since Matthew wasn't interested in playing anymore right now.

"I just pray Mogens doesn't enter his den for the next few hours." Ivan chuckled and patted Jiro on the head.

Matthew gave a short, soft laugh. "Well he was rushing over there a little before you showed up so he's probably already there actually."

Ivan inhaled sharply and gave a pained expression. "That...won't end well."

"Ah, I hope it doesn't end too badly. I kind of asked the wolves I was doing chores with earlier to tell him for me since I didn't know where he was."

"As long as he doesn't enter the den while she's giving birth, Mogens will be fine and so will Irunya."

"Oh, okay." The boy nods and looks over to Jiro to make sure he hadn't wandered off too far. The cub had lost interest in trying to get Ivan to play with him and went back to wandering a little ways away, exploring, and returning to Matthew before repeating the process in a different direction.

Ivan smiled as he watched Matthew looking out for Jiro, glad that the young man was fully focused on his cub. "I'm glad to see you back to your usual self."

Matthew glanced back at Ivan with a curious look. "Hm?"

"You being a good mother, I mean." He smiled and looked over at Jiro.

"Oh." The boy smiled a bit and looked back at Jiro as well, watching the cub explore and tumble around in the snow. "I'm glad it's not too warm here." He says after a moment. "He wouldn't do very well in warm weather."

"Why's that?" Ivan asked with the tilt of his head.

"Well, where we were living before was really far north. It's snow and ice year round. I mean, it gets a little warmer in the summer and the ice melts some but there's still a lot of ice left." Matthew says, glancing over at Ivan. "His kind is made for thriving in that freezing weather and for being able to swim in the icy waters to hunt. Also his original home doesn't often get above a certain temperature but even then it's still freezing outside in the summer."

"I see. He sounds like he will be very tough when he gets older."

Matthew chuckled a bit. "Yes. He'll get really big too."

"That's good." Ivan's ears twitched as another howl was heard.

"I suppose. I'm not sure if the rest of the pack will be pleased though."

"... Something's wrong." Ivan stood up suddenly and started to run to his sister's den. Matthew blinked in surprised, looking a bit confused as Ivan ran off before registering what he said and standing up as well. He picked up Jiro and hurried after Ivan, a bit of a worried look on his face.

Ivan got to the front of his sister's den and was not that surprised to see Mogens sitting outside with a big slash of claw marks across the left side of his face. Matthew reached the front shortly after Ivan, frowning in concern as he saw the claw marks.

Ivan figured that Mogens would have attempted entered the den. "What's happened."

"It's Natalia. She's freaked out and hiding around the other side." Mogens looked deeply worried about this. Ivan nodded and went to go find her.

Matthew looked a bit confused but he certainly wasn't going to follow Ivan and annoy Natalia. He frowned a bit, looking at the claw marks in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Ya... Irunya lashed at me when I went to see if she was okay." He lightly touched the cuts, finding that they were still bleeding a little. "Clearly... she did not want me around."

"Sorry." The boy says apologetically, feeling a little guilty that Mogens had gotten hurt. "I should have warned you that she was in a bad mood when I saw you a little while ago."

"No, no. I should have known better. That's why Natalia was there, to make sure she was all right. But now..." He glanced over to where Ivan had gone. "I don't even know if she is okay."

Matthew followed his gaze before looking at the entrance to the den. "...I'd offer to go in but I'm not sure I'd fare any better than you did." He says with a worried frown. "Plus I wouldn't know what to do anyway."

"Shit." Mogens held his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. This is supposed to be a job for the mothers, not siblings."

The boy frowned, worrying his lip a bit in thought. "Um, isn't there another experienced mother that could help?" He asks, trying to help a bit. "What about the Alpha's mother?"

"No. Sending my Grandmother in there would only make things worse. It should be Irunya's mother..." His worry was turning into frustration.

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "Why isn't her mother helping then?"

He looked up at him slowly. "She's been dead for years."

The boy's expression fell a little. "Oh." He bit his lip, trying to think of another idea. "Um... what about _your_ mother?"

"She died not long after I was born." His ears dropped. "If we had another option I would have taken it, but we only had Natalia."

Matthew frowned unhappily, sitting down by Mogens and thinking for a little bit. "How about the current Alpha female? Would that work?"

"No, only family is allowed." He paused and looked up at Ivan as he came approached. "Well?"

"Natalia is no state to tend to Irunya." He frowned with a sigh.

Matthew stood back up. He only had two possible options he could come up with at the moment. Trying to calm Natalia and get her to go back in to help Irunya, or go in himself and just hope he did nothing wrong. He bit his lip, debating which option was stupider for a few moments before handing Jiro to Ivan decidedly, telling Ivan to watch him for a few moments. Matthew then walked the way Ivan had just came, hoping Natalia was still there and that she wouldn't lash out at him.

"Matthew wait. Just leave her, she needs some time alone now." He called out to him before sighing again. "Here Mogens, watch the cub. I'm going to help Irunya."

"You can't be serious!"

"You got a better idea? You know she'll lash out at you the second she smells you. Just keep an eye on the cub while I deal with this." Ivan then headed inside the den and Mogens just watched him like he was insane.

)*(

Matthew heard Ivan but chose to ignore the warning and risk it anyway. He really doubted that he, Ivan, or Mogens really knew what to do to help Irunya. He cautiously went around the back until he saw Natalia, stopping at what he figured would be a somewhat safe distance away.

Natalia was crouched down with her hands over her face, she was clearly crying. "Natalia?" He asks carefully, waiting to see her reaction to him being there before he got any closer. She did not respond the first time and Matthew inched closer, stopping a few feet away from her and kneeling down to her level. "Natalia?" He asks again gently.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice was hushed.

"Are you okay?" He asks, softening his expression, a concerned look on his face. "What happened...?"

"N-no. I-I'm not okay, j-just leave me alone."

"Are you hurt?" He moved slightly closer, though still careful to give her some space. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me a-alone. I don't want to talk about it w-with you."

"I know you don't like me but right now I'm just trying to help." He says softly, talking in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "But I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, okay? I'm not saying you have to like me or get along with me later. But right now I'd appreciate it if you'd cooperate with me for just a little while and let me know what's wrong please."

"I'm scared of birth okay!? N-now will you leave me alone!" She snarled at first then began to whimper.

Matthew tensed a bit at the snarl before relaxing and moving a little closer, still giving her space but kneeling within what was probably a dangerous range to be in. "It's perfectly fine for you to be scared Natalia." He says softly, keeping his tone calm and soothing. "This is supposed to be a mother's job but you ended up with it instead, I think I can understand why you'd be scared... but do think you could try to calm down a little please? Try taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly..."

She nodded and took some deep breaths. Matthew waited a bit quietly, letting her calm down. "Feel a little better?" He asks after a minute or two.

"No. Now go away." She wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I will in a moment." He says with a nod. "I know you probably don't like me suggesting what to do, but do you think you could try helping Irunya again?" He asks gently. "I know you're scared and it's okay to be scared. I'm not asking you to stop being scared, but could you please try to help Irunya again? She needs your help."

"Ivan said that he would help her so I don't have to go back in there..." She said quietly.

"I believe you'd be a better helper for her right now than Ivan could be." He says sincerely. "Ivan might be able to help, but I think Irunya needs you more Natalia. Do you think you could please try to help again even though you're scared...?" He asks, reaching out and setting a hand on her shoulder lightly in a comforting gesture without thinking about it. "If you'd like, I could come in and try to help you as much as I can..."

She shook her head. "Ivan knows how to keep her calm... That's all I was needed to do. But if I'm like this, how could I keep her calm if I'm not calm? I'm staying here until my brother comes back."

"Okay. I won't force you." He says, nodding and pulling his hand back. "I'll leave you alone now. Thank you for not yelling at me for the whole conversation. It was actually kind of nice talking to you normally." He smiled a bit before standing up and walking back to the front of the house.

Mogens looked up at him. "You're alive. I thought Natalia would have eaten you."

"She was being amazingly patient with me." The boy replies with a slight smile. "I got her to calm down some but she won't be going back inside I'm afraid."

"Ah, well Ivan's been in there the whole time. I think everything is okay since he hasn't come back out." He glanced at the door.

Matthew nods a bit. "Is it okay if I go in to check if it's okay or no?"

"I'm afraid not... If it's peaceful in there now, I don't want to disturb her."

"Good point." Matthew nods and sits down next to him, smiling a bit as Jiro came over and curled up in his lap.

Mogens smiled over at the cub too. "He really thinks you're his mother. That's amazing."

"Well I've only been here about three weeks but I've been taking care of him for about a month now so I suppose it makes sense."

"I believe when you have offspring of your own that you will make a fine mother. There aren't many out there that will save the offspring of another race and raise it as their own. You should be proud of yourself."

"It's not that big of a deal really." Matthew says modestly, a light blush on his face. "I just can't leave anyone or anything alone if I know they need help and that I can help them even a little."

Mogens smile grew and he patted his shoulder. "You sure are something Matthew."

"I'm really not." The boy blushed more. "I just like helping others, that's all."

"And that's what makes you something." Mogens chuckled. "Aside from pack rules, nobody would help out if it meant they might lose something."

"Oh, thanks." Matthew was still blushing but accepted the compliment. "I don't consider helping others losing anything though." He smiled and pets Jiro. "It makes me happy when I can make others happy by helping them."

"One of the reasons I like you so much." The wolf leaned back against the front wall of the den. It would be a long while yet before any news of his mate would come around.

Matthew smiled and leaned back as well, petting Jiro quietly for some time before speaking up. "I think you're wrong when you say that nobody here would help out if it meant losing something..." He says quietly.

"Oh...? You met someone who gave something up for another?" He smiled and looked over at him.

Matthew shook his head. "No, I met someone who offered to give up something for another." He says, smiling softly. "I haven't accepted the offer and I probably won't anytime soon. I do miss home but I also like it here."

Mogens tilted his head curiously. Someone had offered to take him home? Did Ivan know about this?

"He offered to help me get home if I ever truly wanted to go back." The boy explains quietly, going silent for a moment before adding. "I told Irunya earlier and she started crying. It took me a while to make her understand I wasn't going to leave anytime soon though."

"I see... You leaving would cause her great grief." Mogen nodded sadly, glancing at the door for a moment.

"I noticed." Matthew says with a sigh. "He offered but I haven't accepted it. I probably won't, or at least, not for quite a while. I like it here, it's like a second home almost."

"I'm happy to hear that." Mogens smiled a little.

)*(

Much, much later, Matthew was sitting by the fire he'd made for dinner. He had played with Jiro for a bit, though not as involved in it as he had been the other night.

When the door suddenly opened, Mogens was quick to get to his feet. "I-is she alright?"

Ivan smiled and patted his shoulder. "She's fine, you can go in now. But make sure you let her rest, she's very tired."

Mogens nodded and ran inside, leaving Ivan to quietly close the door.

Matthew stopped playing with Jiro and stood up, picking up the bear and going over to Ivan as the tiger was shutting Irunya's door. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes. It just took some time for her to calm down and let her instincts take over. She was quite scared about it, but I don't think she could be happier right now with her new family." He smiled brightly at the boy.

Matthew smiled back. "That's good. I managed to calm Natalia down a bit earlier but I think she may still be where you left her. I'm not sure how serious she was when she said she wasn't moving until you came out."

"Ah." His smile fell. "I will go talk to her quickly, just wait here okay?"

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

Ivan left and came back in about five minutes with a crying Natalia clinging to his arm. "She'll be alright, she just needs to rest."

Matthew nodded. "We all need rest I think. It's been a long um, night."

Ivan smiled a little and nodded. "Let's go back home now."

"Yeah." Matthew nodded, offering a small smile as well. Ivan led the small group home and took Natalia to her room, staying there until she fell asleep and then going to join Matthew in their room.

Matthew was already lying down with Jiro when Ivan came in. Jiro was asleep and Matthew looked like he was just about ready to pass out as well.

Ivan yawned and quietly crawled into bed, careful not to step on the pair. They exchanged goodnights; Ivan shifted to his tiger form, and then curled up next to Matthew as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Don't forget we'll be giving you all another chapter for all three stories tomorrow too!

-GQ


	9. Chapter 9

Come morning Ivan was quick to get up and bring food to the den for all three of them. Ivan hadn't eaten in a good while either and eating all together sounded nice. Matthew had woken up a little before Ivan got back and got his boots on, already in the main room. "Morning Ivan."

"Morning Matthew. I have brought us all breakfast, is Natalia up?"

Matthew shrugged. "I haven't checked."

"I will then. I already tore you some meat." He smiled as he walked past him.

The boy smiled and thanked him. "I'll be outside." He says, taking his portion of meat and going out to cook and eat it, leaving Jiro inside so he wouldn't try to play with the fire.

Ivan got Natalia and carried Jiro outside. "Natalia will be eating with us this morning Matthew." He said with a smile.

"Um, okay. I don't want Jiro getting too near the fire though." He says with a worried frown as he started cooking his first piece of meat.

"Don't worry, I've got him." Ivan said as he sat down next to the kill he brought. Natalia didn't say a word and started to slowly eat next to her brother.

Matthew nodded, cooking and eating his food though he kept glancing over at Jiro every so often, even as Ivan kept the cub busy by playing with him.

When Matthew finally finished his meal he put out the fire and cleaned off his hands and face, he then took Jiro and played with him so Ivan could eat.

Matthew and Jiro's games started off as a kind of wrestling and tumbling match before the boy just let the cub wander around and crawl on him instead, smiling all the while. Ivan even paused for a moment to watch with a soft smile before going back to eating.

Matthew lay down on his side in the snow after bit, propping himself up with an elbow while the other pet Jiro when the cub got close enough to pet.

Ivan was first to speak. "Matthew would you like to go see Irunya and her pups in a bit?"

"Sure." The boy says with a smile.

"I thought you would say that." The tiger chuckled a bit.

Matthew smiled more, blinking in surprise as he watched Jiro wander away from him and go over to where Natalia was. The cub sniffing at what she was eating curiously.

Natalia growled a bit at the cub and continued eating, not wanting to share with a bear. Jiro squeaked and hid behind Matthew, coming back out after a minute and going back up to it, trying his luck again. Though it worried Matthew, he didn't want Jiro to get hurt by her.

Natalia growled again though this time Ivan growled softly back, making Jiro give another squeak of surprise at both growls, going back to hide behind his mother for a bit. But again the cub came venturing back out soon enough to sniff at the meat.

Natalia didn't bother the cub this time but kept glaring at Matthew and the cub.

Matthew gave her a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry, he didn't eat yesterday because Irunya was nesting." He explains with a frown. "I'm not entirely sure if he's old enough to have any meat yet though." He watched Jiro as the cub looked up at Natalia for a moment like he was waiting for her to growl. When she didn't, he got a little closer to taste the meat curiously.

She still glared heatedly down at the cub as she ate, ignoring Matthew for the most part. Ivan sighed slightly but kept a close eye on her. _He's just a young thing, no threat to your fangs, sister._

Matthew watched as Jiro tried eating some of the meat, the cub getting a bit messy in the process but seeming to do okay with eating a bit of it. After a few more moments Natalia couldn't take this anymore and got up suddenly and left. Ivan was a little confused but let her go and Matthew just sighed a bit, picking Jiro up after a couple moments, figuring that was enough meat for the cub for now. "I don't think she was pleased that she had to share."

"Well normally the pups eat last when it comes to eating a kill."

"Oh..."

"It's alright... I did growl at her too."

"I know."

"So shall we go then?" Ivan asked as he stood up. Matthew nodded, standing up after somewhat trying to clean Jiro's face off with some of the snow.

"Here I can clean him for you." The tiger held out his hands for the cub.

"Thanks." Matthew smiled and handed Jiro to him.

Ivan then licked the cubs muzzle clean, petting the cub before handing him back. "There."

Matthew smiled gratefully and took Jiro back, and then they started to walk towards Irunya's den.

"I hope she's awake."

"We can always come back later if she's still asleep."

"That is true." Ivan walked up to the front door and walked inside. "Hello? Mogens?" Matthew came inside after Ivan, shutting the door behind them quietly.

The male wolf came out from their shared room and walked up to them with a smile on his face. "You two are here early."

"Yes and you look happier, you were looking so worried yesterday."

Matthew smiled at Mogens. "Is Irunya awake?"

"She is, but she will be in the nest for a few days yet."

"Can we go in and see her?" The boy asks curiously.

"I can ask if you want." Mogens smiled.

"Please." Matthew smiled back.

"I will just stay out here." Ivan said as he sat down.

Mogens then went back to the room for a moment before he opened the door and invited Matthew inside. "I'll stay with you so you can understand her if she has something to say to you."

"Okay." Matthew nodded and entered the room, the female wolf lifting her head to look at him as he came in. Her tail wagging a little as she was curled up around a large liter of tiny pups. Some of them were making soft noises as they slept. "Hi Irunya."

"She says good morning Matthew." Mogens speaks softly for his mate.

Matthew smiles a bit. "Morning. How are you?"

"Doing much better now and you? I hope I didn't upset you from my actions the other night."

"I'm fine, you didn't upset me." He smiled and laughed lightly. "On a side note, I managed to have a mostly calm conversation with Natalia without her being mad at me the whole time. She seemed to ignore me this morning more than be mad at me as well. I'm currently considering it a bit of an improvement."

"That's good. She's hard to get to know sometimes."

Matthew nods, starting in surprise a bit as Jiro nips him. "Jiro is also fairly hungry." He says with an apologetic look, knowing she must still be tired. "He tried some meat earlier but he still needs milk..."

Irunya looked towards the cub and then down at her pups. She then gently started to pick them up on by one and moved them around so Jiro could come and eat. "She says that it's okay, she just has to make sure there is room for everyone."

Matthew nodded, waiting until he was told that it was okay and setting Jiro down. The cub sniffed at the pups for a moment before ignoring them and starting to nurse eagerly, leaving Matthew to sit down nearby and look at the pups with a smile.

Irunya's tail wagged more as she noticed Matthew looking at her pups. She was quite proud of the little bundles. They were all so tiny, small enough that you could hold one in one hand easily.

As Matthew watched the pups sleep with a smile; he figured picking them up would be out of the question. He kind of wanted to pet them but he didn't know if that'd be okay or not. But Irunya could read off of Matthew's body expressions that he wanted to touch them. She picked up on of the pups that was making soft noises to show they were awake by their scruff, as they wiggled around. It was the best they could do at only being a little over twelve hours old. She held the pup out for Matthew to take.

"She says you can hold one, it's okay. Just be very careful."

Matthew blinked in surprise and nodded before taking the pup she was holding out to him. He held it carefully, smiling a bit and looking down at it in his hands.

The pup wiggled around a bit and continued with the soft sounds, a kind of moan and whimper mixed with something else. But whatever it was, it was cute. All the pups had almost black fur, at least with this little light it looked like it anyway.

Matthew smiled more, looking delighted and slightly in awe of the tiny pup wiggling around in his hands. "Ils sont très petits et mignons.." He murmurs in awe.

Irunya tilts her head slightly. "What does that mean?" Mogens too wanted to know.

Matthew looks up; confused for a second before realizing he'd spoken in French on accident. "Ah, sorry. I said that they are very small and cute."

"Thank you, but they will get bigger in time." Mogens smiles.

Matthew smiled back and nodded, looking back down at his hands, still looking delighted and amazed at the tiny pup. After a few more minutes, he carefully held it back out for Irunya to take so she could place the pup back where it belonged. She wagged her tail and took the pup back, resting it next to her belly in case the pup had woken up to nurse.

"Thanks for letting me hold one." The boy says with a smile.

When Jiro finished nursing, he moved over to the side a bit so there was more space and then curled up, evidently deciding it was naptime now that he had been fed. Most of the pups were starting to wake up and look to nurse at this time. Irunya continued to wag her tail as she started to greet some of them with loving licks.

Matthew waited for a bit before asking. "So, what are the genders? And how many are there, I can't tell." He looks at Irunya curiously.

"There are eleven pups. Four females and seven males." Mogens said proudly.

"So many." Matthew says in surprise, turning a bit and looking up at him with a smile.

"Yes, though not the largest litter the pack has seen. I believe it was seventeen or so. Ours will be a handful, but we are very happy."

"Seventeen? Wow." The boy blinks in surprise, unable to even fathom having so many children. "I'm glad you two are happy."

"Thank you, from both of us."

)*(

A week later Matthew was sitting outside with Jiro. He had been playing with the cub for a bit but recently he'd been getting tired from playing with him a lot quicker. He had also been a slightly easier to irritate lately (partially due to the fact that he ached all over) which was unusual for him even at home. It only ever happened when he wasn't feeling well. Matthew scowled softly, hoping he wasn't getting sick as he sat watching Jiro explore near him.

"Matthew... Are you feeling all right? You've been off lately." Ivan asked as he came out of the den.

"No. I'm probably getting sick." The boy grumbles, sound a bit annoyed at himself.

Ivan frowned and knelt next to him. "Do you have any idea what caused it?"

"I don't know. My body must not be getting something it needs to stay healthy..." He frowns in thought. "I ache, I'm grouchy, I'm getting tired easily, my immune system is probably low or I wouldn't be getting sick in the first place... so what am I not getting enough of?" He mumbles, thinking aloud.

"Well. What do you normally eat in your world? Let's start there."

"Meat, fruits, vegetables, dairy.." He starts listing off the major food groups to make it simple. He pauses and blinks in surprise after listing them. "Ah, well that's probably part of my problem, I've only been having meat except for the first week. Can't do much about the fruits and vegetables until after winter though."

"… It's summer Matthew." The tiger's ears dropped with an expression that looked almost guilty.

"Oh, I couldn't tell because of the snow." Matthew gave a slight laugh. "Still though, no fruits and vegetables are still only part of it. Doesn't really explain why I ache all over and stuff." He says in thought. "Hm, dairy, dairy has... vitamin... d." He mumbles a bit to himself, putting some weight on his arms and testing their strength a bit. "Vitamin d is... ah, calcium! I must not be getting enough."

"So... what is cal-c-um? Do you know how to find it?"

Matthew says. "The easiest way to get calcium for my kind is... sunlight. Oh, well no wonder I ache all over. I've been here for a month and I'm only up at night. I haven't been getting any sunlight." He smiles a bit. "I bet I'm not even that sick, I'll probably get better after some fruits, vegetables, and a bunch of sunlight."

"Oh. So you will be staying up during the day then?" Ivan frowned a little at this.

"I probably should for a while. At least a week or so." Matthew says with a nod. "After that I _should_ be fine if I'm awake during the day for at least three days a week to make sure I get enough and then the other four days I can be up at night. Or something like that anyway."

"Hm... What if- you wake up at noon and go to sleep at midnight every day?"

Matthew thought about it for a few moments. "That would probably work." He says, giving another nod. "But I should be up during the day for at least a week before I switch to that. Well, if I want to feel better faster anyway."

"Yes, I agree. I want you healthy as soon as possible." Ivan smiled softly and stood.

Matthew nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah, I should probably go sleep now or something so I'm actually up during the day though."

He nodded. "You do that and I'll go see if I can find fruit and stuff like that for you."

"Okay, thanks." The boy then went back to the den with Jiro.

He lay around for a while before finally relaxing enough to fall asleep again, not waking up until almost dawn. It was at this time that Ivan came back. "You're awake? Here I found you something. I hope you like them, and don't worry I checked with Irunya to make sure they weren't poisonous." The tiger handed him two handfuls of small round yellow berries.

Matthew thanked Ivan and took the berries, munching on them quietly while he woke up. "Ah, these taste good after having just meat for a long time." He says with a pleased look, not bothering to think on how a berry could grow in this cold.

"Good." Ivan lightly nuzzled him. "Eat as much fruit as you can."

"I will." Matthew nodded, accepting the nuzzle, clearly in a good mood at the moment. He took his time eating and finishing the berries. When he was done he put his boots on.

Ivan nestled down in the furs and stretched out. "Emm... I think you will like the weather today. It will be warm and sunny."

Matthew smiled. "Awesome." He bids Ivan goodbye and picks up Jiro, taking him outside with him. Once outside, he shuts the door and stops for a moment, squinting and blinking at the bright light just coming up over the horizon. _Oh wow, I've been in the dark too long. That's __**really **__bright._

)*(

The rest of that week Matthew spent eating fruits as well as meat and sunbathing for most of the day. There were much more wolves and pups running about during the day and really giving him an idea of the true size of this pack. Ivan had even started changing his sleeping times as well so he could spend more time awake with Matthew. By the end of the week, his mood was much improved and he was feeling better. This Ivan was happy to see, the improvement in the boy's health was a great relief. Matthew even started on the schedule of waking up at noon and going to bed at midnight after a while. By the time he had gotten fully used to it, he was at the end of the sixth week since he came here.

Matthew woke up at noon on the first day of the seventh week. He spent his daylight hours sunbathing and playing with Jiro and by the time night fell, he was a little hungry. Standing up, he went inside and got that peach Irunya had given him a while ago, a bit surprised to see it still looked fresh. But then again all the fruit was strange in this world so it really shouldn't surprise him too much.

Matthew returns outside, watching Jiro roam around and explore while he ate the peach. Irunya had been right; the peach _did_ taste really good. It was nice and sweet, perfectly ripe. Matthew ate it slowly, savoring the taste.

At this time Ivan was out busy at the shop trying to make something for Matthew but it was a lot harder than he thought; he was already on his fifth try this week. Failing again with the gift, he started over. _Why is it so hard to get this in the right shape and not break it? _

Ivan managed to get it right this time though. It wasn't the best but it would do until he could make a better one. With the gift wrapped up in some leather, Ivan ran out to find his mate. "Matthew!" Ivan called out happily as he came running up to the den.

Matthew looked up as Ivan ran over, tilting his head curiously. "Yes?"

"I have a gift for you." He smiled and held out the wrapped up piece of leather.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I tried to make that "knife" thing you were taking about. So you could do some more things on your own if I'm not around." Ivan smiled a bit and Matthew took it curiously, opening it up. It was a small stone knife about the size of one's hand. The handle had thick leather wrapped around it so he wouldn't cut himself while using it. "Awesome! Thanks." He says; looking extremely pleased he'd be able to cut up meat and stuff on his own now.

"You are welcome, I'm happy you like it. I broke many stones trying to make this."

Matthew smiled and wrapped it back up so he wouldn't cut himself and put it in his pocket.

"So eating fruit and getting sun helped didn't it?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "It did."

"Good. Though we may have to go south for the winter if you are to stay healthy."

"Maybe."

"Well if we do, it won't be a problem." The man smiled and then thought of something. "Tomorrow evening, would you like to go out to the warm lake to swim again?"

Matthew tilted his head for a moment then nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Wonderful." Ivan leaned over and nuzzled Matthew's forehead lightly with his own.

)*(

Come the evening of the next day, Ivan came to pick him up after he was done his morning patrol. The sun was just about set when he entered the village. He moved in the shadows until he could shift into his moon form.

Matthew had just dropped Jiro off at Irunya's and was just waiting around outside for Ivan. He was then pounced on by Ivan from the shadows and had his cheek licked with the tiger's large, rough tongue. Matthew squeaked in surprise, giggling a bit as his cheek was 'attacked'. "Hi Ivan." Ivan made a soft "Rrr" as to greet Matthew as well and the young man giggled a bit more, smiling. "So are we going to go swimming now?"

The tiger nodded his head and climbed off the boy so he could get up as Ivan looked around. Where's the harness?

Matthew pulled it out of his pocket and unrolled it. "Looking for this?"

He nodded and swished his tail back and forth. The boy helped him put it on before climbing on Ivan's back and holding onto the harness. Ivan quickly took off, but he couldn't help but think he was missing something. Ivan slowed as they came to their destination and quickly shifted even with Matthew still on his back. "Come on, let's get in." He says, wanting to take part this time around.

"Okay." Matthew smiled a bit and hopped down, taking off his boots and everything but the nightgown and getting into the water gingerly. It was so nice having a hot spring here.

Ivan stripped down to nothing and jumped in quickly without a care, splashing water everywhere. It soaked Matthew completely and made him laugh as his head and face were drenched in water.

Ivan laughed as well and swam up to him. "It's good to hear you laughing."

"You too." The boy playfully splashed Ivan in retaliation for a moment ago before swimming away and giggling more.

"My prey can't escape me, not even in water." Ivan swam after him swiftly and jumped on him, pulling him under the water for a moment. Matthew squealed in surprise as he was dragged under, resurfacing with Ivan a moment later and laughing at being caught as Ivan wrapped his arms around his prey and playfully bit Matthew's shoulder from behind.

The boy squeaked in surprise and splashed Ivan a bit. "Hey!" He says, protesting but still smiling.

Ivan chuckled and held him tighter, continuing to playfully nip at his shoulders and neck. Matthew squeaked again, blushing and giggling. He was trying to wiggle out of Ivan's grasp while fending off the nips at the same time but he was doing a pretty poor job of accomplishing either because he was giggling too much.

"My prey is so squirmy." Ivan laughed and continued with his playing. Matthew laughed as well, continuing to try and free himself of Ivan's grasp before changing tactics and nipping back playfully, hoping to surprise Ivan enough to wiggle out of his hold and swim away.

Ivan growled lowly, it wasn't out of any sort of irritation, but more for the little game that had unfolded. He bit the back of Matthew's neck a little harder, much different than the gentle nips before as he hugged the boy's body uncomfortably tight against himself. Matthew gasped in surprise and frowned softly. "Careful, not so tight." He says, looking uncomfortable in such a tight hug.

But strangely, Ivan didn't seem to hear him; he was too wound up on the game. He kept his jaws locked on the back of the boy's neck, slightly tightening them. He didn't let up on the hold either, just added more of his body weight onto him, causing them both to sink.

"Ow, Ivan stop." Matthew says frowning more, trying to push Ivan away as much as he could. Ivan bit down more and forced the boy down lower into the water. At this rate it looked as though Ivan was threatening to drown him in some sort of twisted game. "Ow! Ivan stop it! That hurts." Matthew protests, unsuccessfully trying to get out of Ivan's grasp.

The tiger flinched and let go of the boy quickly, his ears dropping back in fear. "I'm sorry." He felt a little dizzy as he backed off to the other side of the hot spring. Once his back came into contact with the stone wall, he sank into the hot water up to his nose and stayed there looking down at the water with a sad, guilty look. What was he doing? He could have hurt Matthew like that.

Matthew's hand came up to the back of his neck when Ivan let go of him, frowning softly and rubbing at the bite mark. Ivan hadn't broken the skin but with just a little more pressure, he was pretty sure that's exactly what would've happened. He took a few moments to massage the back of his neck, watching Ivan quietly as he did so. After a few minutes, he swam over to where Ivan was.

"Stay back!" Ivan jumped, his ears still down with fright. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ivan it's fine." Matthew sighs softly. "You didn't even break the skin. Just be more gentle next time okay?"

The tiger backed away as much as he could as Matthew got closer. "I'm not doing that again. Not ever."

"Ivan..." Matthew sighed and swam closer, putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

The man flinched at the contact, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I could have hurt you Matthew- I could have really hurt you. Even killed you..."

The boy kept his hand on Ivan's shoulder and gave a sad smile. "Yes, I know. But you didn't." He says gently. "It's okay. I'm fine Ivan."

"I- need to cool off." Ivan moved away from Matthew's hand, went around the boy, and went to the shore. As he pulled himself out of the water, his soaking wet tail was the last to come out. His back was tattered with scars, the same as his legs and arms. Big ones and small ones, but they were the price he had to pay to protect the pack and many shared these very same marks.

Matthew sighed softly and swam over to where Ivan had gotten out, resting his arms on the shore and laying his head down on them afterwards.

Ivan let his tail drag as he sat down a few feet away from the spring, wrapping his arms around his knees as he tucked his legs into his chest. He thought over his actions and just how easily he knew he could have broken the moon child's neck like that.

Matthew remained in the hot spring, giving Ivan space but watching him with a sad frown as he looked at all of the scars.

"... How can you forgive me so easily..?" Ivan mumbled loud enough for Matthew to hear.

The boy gave a soft smile. "Because I know you weren't trying to hurt me on purpose." He replies gently. "We were playing and the game just got a little out of control."

"It started as a game, but became something else... I don't know what." _It felt like I was hunting._

"It doesn't matter what it became." Matthew says with a shrug. "We're both okay and that's all that really matters. Right?"

"Does it...?" Ivan didn't feel sure.

"I think it does."

The tiger slowly turn his head to look at the boy, looking to see if he could read Matthew's face for any doubt or lies. Matthew just smiled at Ivan softly, a sincere look on his face.

Seeing that what the boy said was true, the tiger felt a little better, but still didn't want to go anywhere near him just yet. "... Thank you."

Matthew smiled a bit and nodded, staying where he was. He was quiet for a few moments. "What are the scars from?" He asks, looking at Ivan's back.

"Patrol and battles for the most part." Ivan looked at a few and tried to cover some up with his hands.

"Oh... There's a lot."

"Yes, but this is the price I have to pay." He looked back at the ground, a blank look on his face.

Matthew frowned softly. "Why?"

"Because of all the pain I have caused others from being a tiger. I am far larger than everyone else in the pack so it does not take much for me to hurt another."

The boy was quiet for a bit, frowning sadly. "That's not fair to you though." He says unhappily.

"How so?"

"You shouldn't have to get hurt that much just because you're different..."

"But it was I that hurt them first Matthew."

"I still don't think it's fair." He says, pouting a bit.

"That's fine I suppose, but don't worry about it Matthew. Pain is no stranger to me, I will be fine in the end." He sat there for a few more moments, then got up and stretched. He then turned, walking back to the hot spring. He felt ready to go back in now that he had calmed down.

Matthew turned away, blushing a bit, though you couldn't really tell because the hot spring was making him flush anyway. He had been having too much fun earlier; he hadn't noticed Ivan had stripped down to nothing before.

Ivan tilted his head a little as Matthew turned away, but didn't think too much on it and got back in. Ivan really liked swimming even if he never said it. After a while Ivan stopped suddenly and started to look around with his ears perked up.

Matthew also stopped swimming as he noticed Ivan's actions. He looked over at the tiger curiously, a confused look on his face. "Ivan...?"

"It's time to go. Get out and dry off as fast as possible." He didn't look at him and quickly jumped out before he stood up on one of the stone walls of the hot spring. He kept looking around the small woodland area; he couldn't smell anything thanks to the hot spring though. There was only the scent sulfur.

Matthew frowned in confusion but obeyed him, wringing out his nightgown as much as possible, though it was still a bit damp when he put the rest of his clothes on over it. He then put his boots back on. "What's wrong?"

"I believe he is looking for me." A rough and old sounding voice came from the woods behind Matthew.

Ivan snarled and bared his fangs as he readied himself to pounce, tail high in the air. "Matthew. You know the way back home. Go. Now."

Matthew started at the voice and moved closer to Ivan before glancing to see what had spoken. "What's going on?" He asks, looking at Ivan worriedly.

"I said to go home!" Ivan's eyes stayed fixed on the man that came before them. He looked very old and all his hair was grayish-white. His clothes looked tattered and the dark brown fur that draped over his shoulders was matted and beaten. But the air about him was cold and dangerous. The man only smiled at Ivan however before glancing at Matthew. "A young pup of yours?" He asked in a sweet tone.

Matthew backed up a bit but still hadn't left yet. "Ivan, who is he? What's going on?" His voice sounded worried and confused.

"I will not tell you again!" The tiger growled and leapt towards the old man, shifting in midair. The two growled and snarled as they started to bite and claw at each other but the old man did not change forms as Matthew watched in fright. Moments later the boy turned and ran back to the village as fast as he could without tripping or running into anything in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew reached the village as soon as he could; out of breath and gasping for air, he paused for a moment. He placed his hands on his knees and took a few gulps of air, wiping sweat off his forehead before standing up again and running to Mogens' den, knocking on the door quickly before opening it and entering the main room. He had no intention of going into the room with Irunya in it and worrying her. "Mogens?"

"Mogens isn't here." Natalia growled lowly at him. "He's out on patrol, now get out."

"Merde." He cusses, out of breath. "Natalia. Do you know where that warm swimming place that Ivan likes is?" Matthew pants, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, everybody does. Why." She demanded.

"Ivan's fighting with someone there now." He says, breathing heavily as he tried to talk and catch his breath at the same time. "I don't know who, it's not a pack member. Ivan was too insistent on me leaving for it to have been a pack member. The man didn't seem to know who I was either."

_It couldn't be-! _Natalia quickly got up and headed for the door. "Move!"

Matthew moved out of the way quickly. "Thank you." He says, nodding and taking a moment to catch his breath now. Natalia howled as soon as she was outside and shifted before running off with two wolves following after her.

He took several minutes to catch his breath. After he had, he knocked lightly on the door to Irunya's room before peeking in. "Irunya?" He asks quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep, but there she was sleeping soundly curled up around her pups.

)*(

Matthew walked a little bit before plopping down in the snow, his heart still racing from the adrenaline of running so far in such a short amount of time. He had a worried expression on his face though. He wanted to go back to the hot springs but he knew he'd only get in the way. Natalia and the others could help Ivan but Matthew had to stay here and wait anxiously until they returned.

About another twenty minutes had passed before more howling was heard and it was getting closer too. Within a few moments, Natalia came ripping through the village, howling as she passed.

Matthew's head turned and he stood up, a confused look on his face. Then she passed him again, but with three other wolves behind her as she went back the way she came. There was a rather large group forming at the entrance of the village.

Matthew went over to the entrance, a confused and worried look on his face, trying to figure out what was happening. The pack members were blocking his view but many of them were gasping and making pained or disgusted remarks on what they were looking at. He tried to see over them but couldn't so he tapped the shoulder of the nearest pack member. "What's going on?" He asks, a concerned look on his face.

"It's Ivan and he looks badly wounded." They said as they looked back at Matthew. "Natalia's brought some of the healers, but I say this is his last stunt."

"What?" Matthew's confusion changed to worry. He slowly worked his way through the crowd until he could see Ivan, trying not to be rude while he was doing so. The tiger was laid out on the ground, unconscious and covered in quite a lot of blood. It was even dying his fur red and with all of the wounds on his sides, stomach, and face, there was a big chance that all of it was his.

Mogens and a few others were trying to help his wounds stop bleeding; the bite marks and claw marks were big and deep; bits of his ribs were even showing. Matthews's eyes widened in shock at the amount of blood and he rushed up to help Mogens and the others stop the bleeding.

"Matthew? You shouldn't get so close." Mogens warned him. "Ivan sometimes wakes in shock and lashes out. You're not fast enough to move out of the way."

"I want to help." Matthew says stubbornly.

"Alright, as long as you back off when any off us say to. You won't survive if Ivan attacks." He continued to help the others with Ivan's sides.

Matthew nodded. "What happened? Did you guys not get there in time?"

"We don't have to know what happened. There's only one thing that can mess Ivan up this bad solo." Mogens growled.

"What?" The boy looked confused.

"Bear. And a big one too." Mogens said angrily as half of the group around them started to freak out and panic about a bear being led here because of Ivan's scent and blood.

Matthew sighed and frowned, working to help stop the bleeding. "How much blood do you think he's lost so far?" He asks, trying to get an idea of how bad this situation currently was. Well, obviously it was a severe situation but he wasn't sure _how_ severe.

"A lot, if he doesn't wake up from shock. He'll be out for days."

"We have to stop the bleeding first." Even if Ivan would be out for days, he would only be out for days if he didn't die of blood loss first.

)*(

It took them over an hour to get the wounds to stop bleeding, wrap them up tight, and get Ivan moved carefully back to his den. The hardest part was actually moving him without re-opening the wounds; Ivan's tiger form was huge and heavy. Matthew helped as much as he could and when they were done, he looked exhausted but the worried look was still in place as well.

Ivan slept calmly, but it could be either a good or bad sign. "Just come and see me if you need anything, okay?" Mogens patted his shoulder.

Matthew nodded. "Could you keep Jiro there for a few days?" He asks tiredly. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to keep him here unless Natalia will let Jiro sleep in her room with her for a few days while Ivan heals. Although I don't really think that's a good idea either..."

"I'm sure it will be no problem. Would you like me to keep Natalia at my place too?" He was a bit worried what Natalia would do to him alone like this.

Matthew shook his head. "No, let her stay here. She can blame me if she wants to but I'm the one that ran back for help in the first place." He wavers in place for a moment before sitting down and leaning against the wall of the den, an exhausted look on his face.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

"Probably." He says with a slight shrug. "I just overexerted myself to get help earlier. I should be fine after some rest. I'm exhausted."

"Have you eaten today? Because you should at least eat before you go to sleep."

"I ate before I dropped Jiro off at your place. Not since then though. Some fruit will be fine."

"Would you like me to go get you some? Or is there some here for you?"

"Could you get me some please?"

Mogens nodded. "Sure. You can rest until I get back all right?"

)*(

Four days passed by the time Ivan had fully awakened. He had opened his eyes maybe a few times over the days but slowly closed them again. Today he started off with slowly stirring awake, licking his dry mouth and lips, and then carefully stretching.

During the four days, Matthew had gone out to eat, get sunlight, and visit Jiro to play with him but for the most part he'd mainly stayed inside, worried about Ivan.

Today, he had been kind of slouched against the wall of the den, his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep though, just resting his eyes.

Ivan moaned painfully as he shifted into his night form, wanting to be able to speak to the young man. Matthew's eyes opened at the noise, sitting up in surprise and moving over to him. "Ivan?"

"Y-es..?" His voice was hoarse and dry.

"Finally, you're awake." The boy gave a relieved sigh.

The tiger tried to laugh at the remark. "O-oh? How, how long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

He shrugged weakly. "Eh, not as long as I thought. I've been out for a week before."

Matthew frowned unhappily at this.

"Well... It's time to get up. I still have to keep up with my duties." Ivan slowly started to force his sore body to stand but his legs shook and his wounds threatened to give.

Matthew scowled and got up, forcing Ivan back down while trying not to disturb the wounds. "No." He says firmly, pursing his lips in disapproval.

"No?" Now it was Ivan's turn to look unhappy. This was the second time Matthew had willingly put his hands on him and back rides didn't count. Ivan was not happy with the turn out.

"Correct." The boy says, crouching down in front of Ivan, frown still in place.

"Why? I will get in trouble if I don't do my work."

"You're still injured. You need to heal first."

"I will still heal if I'm not in the den Matthew."

Matthew frowned but couldn't argue with that. "Fine, but be careful." He says unhappily, standing up.

"Thank you." Ivan stands, his body reacting the same way as before.

Matthew watched quietly. "I'm serious about being careful." He says after a moment. "Don't hurt yourself more. Got it?"

Ivan looked at him oddly and slowly started to walk to the main room. The boy mutters to himself in annoyed French while he got his boots on, following Ivan into the main room as the tiger continued to head for the front door.

Matthew walked around him and stopped before the door, blocking Ivan's way and leaning against it and crossing his arms with a frown. "Ivan."

"Matthew." The tiger looked puzzled. "Why are you blocking the door?"

"I want you to promise you're going to take care of yourself and not do anything to injure yourself more or reopen those wounds before I let you go outside." The boy says seriously, pursing his lips a bit.

"... I don't think that's possible. I have patrol to do and I have to work in the shop too. I also have to hunt for you and me."

Matthew gave an irritated huff. "Promise that you'll at least _try_ to take care of yourself then."

"Fine." He sighed. "I will try."

"You better mean it and not just be saying it so I'll let you out." Matthew grumbles, pushing himself off the door and opening it for Ivan with an unamused expression. "I dislike it when someone worries me like that and then doesn't take care of themselves. It only makes me worry more. Especially if it's someone I care about."

The man paused and looked down at him. "Care? You really mean that?"

"Yes."

Ivan leaned in close to Matthew's face, leaving a few inches between them and just looking at him. Matthew arched an eyebrow curiously as Ivan then lightly touched his nose against Matthew's before pulling away.

The boy blinked a bit in surprise before smiling a bit. "I'm going to go get Jiro now. Remember to try to take care of yourself, okay?" And then he left while Ivan just stood there for a while, thinking over and over about what Matthew had said. Ivan then slowly made his way towards the shop. Maybe tomorrow he would do patrols; today his body didn't feel as up for it as he thought.

)*(

Mogens was the one who answered the door when Matthew knocked. "Ah Matthew, what brings you over here? Is everything alright?"

"I came to pick up Jiro. Ivan's awake now." He says simply.

The wolf chuckled and went to go get the cub. "I though it was about time he woke up."

Matthew smiled a bit and followed him into the main room. "He insisted on getting back to work though." He gave a sigh.

"That's just how Ivan is, and my father would wouldn't have it any other way."

"I suppose." He says with a shrug. "Anyway, how are Irunya and the pups?"

"Doing good. I can't wait until their little eyes open for the first time." He smiled so brightly. The male wolf then opened the door to his room and retrieved the sleepy cub for him.

"Thanks for watching him for me so long."

"It's no problem, Irunya considers him part of the family now."

Matthew then bid him goodbye and left with Jiro in his arms. He wandered around for a while, not sure what he wanted to do at the moment. He didn't want to pester Ivan but maybe there was someone else he could hang out with for a while and talk to. He wondered where Toris and Feliks were; he hadn't seen them for quite a while now.

A male pack member suddenly and randomly came up to him. "Hey... You do smell nice."

Matthew blinked in surprise, a slightly confused look on his face as the pack member circled around him. "… I what?"

"You smell really, really, nice." He smiled and nuzzled Matthew's neck as he pressed himself up against the other, placing his hands on the boy's hips as he lightly rubbed himself against the boy's backside.

Matthew made a sound of surprise and pulled away, frowning in confusion and looking at the wolf like 'what the hell' before walking away quickly.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The wolf followed after him, showing some confusion as well, but Matthew sped up his pace, not answering.

Growing a little irritated, the wolf caught up with him quickly and grabbed the boy's arm. "I'm talking to you, female! Don't walk away from me after I compliment you."

Matthew frowned angrily and tugged his arm out of the wolf's grasp. "I'm not a female! Now leave me alone." He turned and briskly walked away, wondering what the hell that was all about.

The pack member growled and shoved Matthew to the ground before he got too far away. "You don't damn well smell otherwise!"

Matthew grunted as he hit the ground, growling a bit in annoyance as he sat up and checked to make sure Jiro was okay. The cub was awake, surprised, and more than a little unhappy at being temporarily squished but was otherwise unharmed as far as Matthew could tell at the moment. He stood up and scowled at the wolf. "What the hell was that for?"

"You need to learn a lesson that's what." He snarled and bared his teeth as he grabbed Matthew, the cub tumbling from his arms. Jiro squeaked as he was dropped, looking around in surprise and trying to figure out where his mother had gone.

The wolf had dragged Matthew in-between dens and pinned him on his back. "You ain't got no marking on you so that makes you free for the taking. But don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy it."

At the wolf's words, Matthew's eyes widened in surprise before he immediately started trying to push the wolf off of him. "What? Get the hell off of me!" Hearing Matthew's shout, Jiro ran over to find the man attacking his mother. The cub scampered over onto his mother's chest and attempted to growl at the wolf and protect his mother.

"I'll eat that cub if it doesn't get lost." The wolf snarled and shoved the cub off before he flipped Matthew onto his back. Jiro squeaked and tumbled a bit as he was shoved off, shaking his head in surprise and getting his bearings before going over and biting at the wolf attacking his mother. The wolf hardly noticed though and Matthew was forced down into the snow as the attacker worked on the skirt of the boy's dress.

"Don't you dare." Matthew growls back, struggling and kicking at the wolf and generally making it harder to remove the skirt while shouting for help. "Ivan!"

"The cub will make a nice snack after we have mated and bonded." He tried to keep the boy still as he worked on exposing him. "And calling for another will do you no good, pack rules say that un-mated females are free for the taking."

"Don't touch him!" Matthew shouts, still kicking and struggling. "And I don't care what that damn rule says, get off me! Help! Ivan!"

A sudden blur of red and white rushed by and the wolf had taken off in that instant. It was odd and unpredictable from what was happening. Why had he suddenly just left? But the sides of the dens and ground had faint spots of red liquid on them now; blood.

Matthew pulled the skirt back down and stood up quickly while Jiro went over and sniffed at the blood. The boy picked up Jiro, glancing at the blood before exiting the area he was in, going back out into the open and looking around, a bit confused but relieved the wolf had left.

He then saw that there was a trail of blood on the ground that lead away from him. Moments later, a loud pained howl was let out; it sounded like someone was butchering a dog. Matthew started in surprise at the howl and stood there for a moment frowning in thought before running towards the noise, following the trail of blood.

At the end of the trail, Ivan pinning the wolf to the ground and sinking his claws into the wolf's back, his powerful jaws trapping the wolf's shoulder. The wolf was bleeding badly, howling, and whimpering in pain.

It was clear that Ivan's wounds had reopened, which would explain the blood in between the dens. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise at the sight. "Ivan! Stop!" He shouts in alarm, running over. "Don't kill him!"

Ivan growled and glared at him, as if daring to ask why he should let him live as he crushed more of the poor wolf's shoulder.

Matthew stopped a safe distance away from the two, not very keen on getting too close to them at the moment. "You'll get in trouble if you kill him." He says frowning unhappily.

Ivan's growls lowered and he cast his gaze down to his victim. Slowly, he let go of the shoulder after thinking things over for a bit. He gave the wolf one big slash with his claws across his back though. Then as Ivan stood, he wobbled greatly; dizzy from blood loss and adrenaline.

Matthew gave a relieved sigh when Ivan let the wolf go, hurrying over. He moved Jiro to one arm while he helped Ivan not fall over with the other. "Careful."

"Touch Matthew again and I'll see that the crows eat your beating heart out of your chest." Ivan hissed loudly and he started to walk away from the wolf.

Matthew frowned a bit at the imagery and followed after Ivan. "Thanks." He says after a moment.

"I'm sorry..." The tiger replied with a weak voice, his steps as sluggish as his bleeding wounds, though he made sure to stay close to him in some way.

"What for?" The boy frowned in confusion, slowing his pace and walking next to Ivan.

"For not making sure you would be safe... and for my wounds..." Ivan spoke as he stumbled.

Matthew sets Jiro down and quickly moves to make sure Ivan doesn't fall. He sighs as he moves closer, getting blood on his clothes and himself while he wraps an arm around Ivan's waist and wraps the tiger's arm around his shoulder, helping to support Ivan's weight as they walked. Ivan winced a bit and gently let some of his weight fall on the boy. "Don't apologize." Matthew says with a soft sigh. "Let's go home and stop your wounds from bleeding and then you can get some rest."

"Nn.." Ivan nodded slowly, his head spinning too much to really take in anything the boy was saying, but let himself be led. Matthew walked with him slowly, helping support his weight as they walked back to the den; Jiro following after them like a good little cub.

)*(

Ivan was beginning to lose consciousness by the time they reached the den. His eyes kept drooping closed and he had to constantly keep himself awake.

Matthew helped him inside and into their room. He left Ivan for a moment to make sure Jiro was inside before closing the front door and going back into their room to find that Ivan's eyes were slowly closing as the tiger lay in the furs.

The boy sighed and got to work, making sure Ivan's wounds stopped bleeding before letting him rest. Ivan was breathing slowly and softly, mumbling a few times.

The blond sat back and wiped the blood off his hands onto his already bloody dress. He really needed clean ones but they could wait until later. He didn't like the idea of leaving the den on his own right now. Sighing, he sat back, leaning against the wall of the den and resting a bit himself.

The tiger's ears twitched. "Mm... Ma-tthew.." He mumbled.

Matthew lifted his head up a bit, not sleeping, just resting. "Yes?" Ivan didn't move or open his eyes, he just moaned and mumbled. This carried on throughout the night and Ivan would mumble out the boy's name from time to time. When the sun rose and his body shifted, it was more of a soft rrr sound.

)*(

Matthew woke up around noon later and took Jiro over to Irunya's just as Mogens was returning to the den.

Matthew was at the entrance to the den, just about to knock on the door when he noticed Mogens return. The grey wolf had a rabbit in his mouth when he lifted his nose to smell the air; it smelt like Ivan's blood. "Hi." Matthew says with a wry smile, knowing he had to look like an absolute mess.

Mogens looked him up and down, and then tilted his head. What happened? Ivan's wounds reopened or something?

Matthew looked down at himself and sighed. "Ivan was protecting me and his wounds reopened."

Protecting you? From what? The wolf's ears pointed straight up in surprise.

"One of the pack members." The boy says with a sigh. "Apparently I don't smell like I'm Ivan's mate which made me seem uh, free for the taking to the pack member." He grimaces unhappily at this.

The wolf's ears turn back angrily. What! You've mated with Ivan so that makes you his. That ingrate should know to keep his penis away from another's mate! I hope Ivan gave him a good lesson! He growled.

"Ivan would've killed him if I hadn't stopped him." Matthew sighs, opening the door so they could go inside. He still couldn't tell exactly what they were saying when they were in this form but he was getting better at getting the general idea of what they were telling him and better at guessing what they wanted to know.

Mogens gave a wolf like chuckle and went inside with his tail held high and Irunya greeted them from her room with a happy bark.

"Hi Irunya." Matthew says, coming inside and shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the entrance of the room but didn't go inside. He wasn't sure if she'd want him near her pups when his clothes were covered in blood.

Mogens just walked inside with the dead rabbit in his mouth. With a light greeting of nuzzling noses, the couple did something that they had done on the trip, playing tug-of-war with the rabbit.

The blood didn't seem to bother either of them so Matthew walked in after a few moments, setting Jiro down. Jiro made a slightly impatient noise, wanting to be fed but waiting for space for him to be made first.

Irunya tugged off a piece before turning to Jiro. She stretched out a bit so Jiro could wiggle his way in; her pups were still nursing at the moment as well. The cub eventually wiggled in and started feeding and Matthew sat down nearby.

Irunya was now staring at Matthew with wide eyes and was unmoving. Mogens took notice and filled her in.

Matthew knew he looked like a mess, he didn't have a mirror but he probably had some blood on his hair and on his face from brushing his hair out of his face while his hands had blood on them but he wasn't sure. It was all over his clothes as well and he was certain he was he looked like a mess.

C-can you clean him up? I'll get him some new clothes after nursing.

Sure. I can do that. Mogens walked over to Matthew and started to lick the dried blood off his face. Matthew let him, even if it was still odd having anyone clean his face off this way but he was getting more used to just accepting things like this. After his face was cleaned, Mogens moved to his hair. Matthew let him, patiently waiting until the wolf was done. Jiro nursed until he was full then curled up and took a nap.

When everyone was finished nursing, Irunya got up and went to get Matthew some clean clothes. It didn't take long for her to come back with them in her mouth.

"Thanks." Matthew took them gratefully, going into another room and changing into them. He came back in the clean clothes, the bloody clothes in his hands as he was unsure where exactly to put them.

)*(

Days later, Matthew came back into the den after sundown, checking to see if Ivan was still resting or not. He found Ivan was sitting up in the den and staring at the wall with a tired look.

The boy set Jiro down and went over to Ivan, crouching down in front of him. "Hi Ivan. Glad to see you're finally awake again." He gave a small but relieved smile. "How do you feel?"

Ivan's eyes slowly moved towards Matthew before his head followed. He stared at the boy for a long while before looking back to the wall. "Heavy..."

"Ah, well you are still recovering." Matthew says, sitting down in front of him and shrugging. "I don't recommend trying anything like patrol or stuff like that yet."

Ivan leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of the boy's neck. "Rrr.." He growled softly.

The boy smiled a bit and ran a hand through Ivan's hair fondly; it was more of an affectionate move than it was to fix messy hair.

Ivan jumped, tensing up a bit, but did not lift his head.

Matthew started a bit in surprise as well, pausing a moment before continuing to run his hand through Ivan's hair. "Is there anything wrong with me doing this?" He asks curiously. "Or did I just surprise you by doing it?"

"No... Wolves like to be petted... a form of caring and comfort. Something that's done to show affection." Ivan said softly, only flinching a little this time, though he was still tense. "But."

"But...?"

"... No one has ever done that-this to me since... Since my mother died." His voice seemed to go even softer.

"Oh..." Matthew says softly, continuing to run a hand through Ivan's hair gently. Ivan was still tense but didn't say anything more. "Why are you so tense?"

Ivan didn't know if he could answer that out loud so he stayed quiet and Matthew continued stroking Ivan's hair quietly, waiting for a few moments before speaking again when it was obvious Ivan wasn't going to answer. "Do you want me to stop...?"

Ivan again didn't answer, but the boy didn't stop and even began humming a soothing tune. The tiger's tail started to flick back and forth slowly, his ear twitching a bit as Ivan listened. This continued on for a while, Matthew watching the tail flick back and forth with a gentle look.

"... Thank you..." Ivan said ever so softly.

Matthew smiled. "No problem."

Ivan started to relax his muscles and licked Matthew's neck.

Matthew gave a slight gasp of surprise but continued stroking Ivan's hair; glad to see he was relaxing a bit now. Ivan continued to lick, as it seemed Matthew was fine with it and flicked his tail back and forth. Both were enjoying this odd, but sweet moment between them.

Matthew watched Ivan's white and black tail flick back and forth a bit longer. Ah, wait. Tigers were generally orange and black. "Ah, Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"I _think_ I know what kind of tiger you are..." He says slowly, trying to think of other tigers that were white but only coming up with one.

Ivan lifted his head and looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"I think so. There's only one type I can think of with the same colors as you."

Ivan nodded with earnest. "And...?"

"I think... you're a white Siberian tiger."

"White Siberian tiger." Ivan repeated the words himself.

Matthew nodded. "Mhmm."

Ivan didn't know what to think and was about to feel extremely stupid for asking a question. "Matthew. What is a white Siberian tiger?"

Matthew paused in thought for a moment. "Well... it's basically a Siberian tiger but it's white and black, not orange and black like most tigers." He says slowly, listing anything he could remember about them. "Siberian tigers normally live in well, Siberia. Which is a cold and snowy place like this. Um, I'm pretty sure they're the largest type of cat. And I know they're considered an endangered species where I'm from." The boy stopped talking suddenly, looking like he regretted mentioning the last sentence and wished he hadn't said it.

"So... there are others like me in your world?" Ivan looked surprised and frowned a little. "And are losing chances to carry on as well?"

"Well, sort of, there are Siberian tigers on my world yes. But I'm pretty sure they don't have a um, moon form." The boy says, frowning softly. "And there's still a few hundred left but they're pretty well protected so they probably have a pretty decent chance of surviving."

"I see..." The tiger looked away and thought about it some more. "I think... I should get up now. I haven't eaten in days." He looked to the door after a moment.

Matthew nodded and stood up, offering a hand. "Would you like help up?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." He nodded.

The boy helped Ivan stand up slowly, but Ivan was very unsteady and had gotten very dizzy from just standing. Matthew helped balance him, making sure he didn't fall over.

"I need to eat." Ivan thought out loud.

Matthew smiled a bit. "You do." He says in agreement, still keeping a hand on Ivan.

"I'll have to hunt first though..."

Matthew arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure Natalia would get you something if you asked. You're in no state to do anything like that at the moment."

"But..."

"But nothing, you've lost way too much blood recently. You need to rest."

"I'm fine." The tiger scowled, but his legs weren't going to hold him up. He hadn't eaten in close to two weeks and with blood loss... His body could do nothing unless he really needed it.

"No you're not." Matthew replies with an unamused look.

Ivan growled but he had to sit down or he'd crush Matthew.

"Don't growl at me." The boy scolds sternly, crouching down in front of him with a stubborn frown. "I know I'm right because you can't even stand up on your own right now. Just sit there and rest while I go ask Natalia. Okay?"

Ivan looked away but said nothing.

"I'll be back soon." Lucky for Matthew, Natalia was sitting just outside and glared at him the second the he stepped outside. He ignored the glare and crouched down in front of her. "Natalia, could you go get something for Ivan to eat please? He hasn't eaten for a week or so and he's currently in no state to go get himself food."

She was silent and then huffed before standing up and walking away. "Fine, but I will not be bringing you anything."

"I didn't expect you to." He says, standing up and going back inside to find the tiger licking and picking at his wounds.

"Don't pick at them, you'll make them bleed more." He says disapprovingly, walking in and sitting down near him. "Also Natalia's going to get you something to eat now."

Ivan nodded and continued to tend to his wounds, eating off some of the dried blood and scabs. Matthew frowned disapprovingly and was slightly disgusted, but didn't say anything more against it.

After a bit Ivan glanced over at Matthew. "I... should put the marking back on you to keep you safe. Make it a routine every four or six days to make sure no one attempts to claim you."

"You should take care of yourself and get better first."

"And risk the chance of repeating what happen days before?" He narrowed his eyes.

"There's hardly any chance of repeating it if I stay near you while you recover."

"No. That leaves it up for others to challenge me and since I'm in this state, I wouldn't doubt if an adolescent challenged me."

"Oh." Matthew frowned. "Well, later then. Natalia will probably be back soon with food for you."

Ivan nodded and heard the door open. It only took a moment before Natalia came to the door with a rather large piece of meat in her jaws. If it weren't for the fact that she had lockjaws, the meat would have fallen from her mouth by now.

Matthew moved to sit next to Ivan rather than in front of him so Natalia could bring him the meat. She placed it in front of Ivan before licking his cheek and turning to leave. "Get well my brother."

"Thanks Natalia." Matthew says.

She said nothing as she left the den as Ivan slowly started to eat. For an odd reason his jaws were very sore. He ate until there was only a fair size of meat left and then picked it up in his jaws and inched it closer to Matthew. "Here... Go eat." He spoke around the meat.

"You eat it." The boy says with a soft smile. "You need it more than I do. I'll get some fruit later or something."

Ivan's ears dropped back and he growled as he placed the flesh down in front of Matthew. "No, I've eaten enough for the moment. I know my body and if I don't eat slow and a little at a time, I'll do myself no good in this state. Now go eat, it's my responsibility to feed you."

"Okay, okay." Matthew picked up the meat and standing up with a slight smile. "Thanks. I'll be back in a bit." He leaves the den and goes outside to cook and eat his meat.

Ivan sighs heavily and starts to take off his blood stained clothes. He still had wounds to tend to and new furs to get. He then cleaned the rest of his wounds and went to changing the furs of their nest.

After Matthew was done he sat in thought for several minutes before putting the fire out and going back inside. Ivan turned to greet the boy, but was still undressed. "Matthew I have changed the furs in the nest."

"Ah, I see." The boy says, blushing a bit and glancing away from Ivan.

"Is there something wrong...?"

"Nothing. Just- um, get some clothes on." He mumbles; looking a bit flustered at walking in on Ivan while he was undressed.

Ivan looked down at himself. He didn't see what the problem was; it wasn't like he was wandering the village. But if Matthew didn't like it, he would get dressed. "All right."

Matthew went over and sat down next to Jiro, petting the sleeping cub while Ivan got dressed in some clean clothes. They were actually the robes from the first night he received Matthew. "Is this better?"

The boy nodded as he looked up. "Mhmm."

"I'm sorry about that. I did not know that my body bothered you so."

"Ah! Sorry, um.. no. I-it's not that, um..." Matthew says, blushing and shaking his head. "I just don't, um… I mean, I'm not used to… um….." He blushed more and looked away, looking flustered and at a loss for words.

"... I see." Ivan looked away as well and slowly made his way back into their room. He had to get the bloodstained furs out and hopefully salvage them.

After a few moments, Matthew stood up and followed Ivan to help him; he was still blushing lightly though. "Sorry um... I just grew up learning that it wasn't um… proper I suppose, to walk in on anyone like that unless they were your um.. lover or something like that.." He says, apologizing in a quiet embarrassed tone.

The tiger's ears dropped back slightly. "Ah, so that's why. I understand what you mean." Matthew nodded; still a bit embarrassed but he helped Ivan get the bloodstained furs out of their room and followed Ivan all the way out the front door.

Once outside, Ivan sat down and rubbed some snow into the pelts to try and remove the blood. He would take them to the hot springs later when he would be ready for travel.

Matthew sat down next to him, watching what he was doing for a moment before doing the same.

The man glanced at Matthew and chuckled lightly. "Never washed something before Matthew?"

The boy blushed and laughed a little as well. "Not like this, no."

"Ah, well I would go back to the lake, but... I don't want to put you in danger over something like this."

"Going back to the lake right now would put _you_ in danger as well, not just me."

"Mm." He sounded unmoved by the thought of him in danger.

The boy gave him a disapproving look before turning his attention back to trying to get the blood out of the furs. "You need to take better care of yourself." He grumbles, frowning at the furs while he cleaned them.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

Matthew glances at him for a moment with an annoyed look before going back to cleaning the furs, scrubbing a bit more vigorously. "You know, for someone who wants their race to continue, you don't seem very concerned with taking care of yourself long enough to actually let that happen." He mutters, more to himself than to Ivan.

Ivan glanced towards Matthew but said nothing and pretended he didn't hear anything. How could he, after everything, tell Matthew that he had changed his mind?


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew worked quietly on getting the blood out of the furs, a slightly annoyed frown on his face as he did so. Ivan was finished after a few more moments. "Are you done?"

Matthew finished a little later. "Yeah."

"Good, now let's take it inside and lay them out." He picked up his furs and headed back inside.

"Okay." Matthew picked up his and followed Ivan back inside.

He laid his out in the main room and waited for Matthew to copy. "So is there something you want to do after this? I will have a lot of work to catch up on."

"I don't know." He says with a small shrug. "I'd like to help out if I can."

Ivan shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to carry you with these wounds on patrol."

"I could walk?"

"It would take to long."

"I could run then?"

"For thirty miles?"

"... Well not the whole time. But it's not like you could do it without hurting yourself more either." He says with a slight pout.

"The job needs to be done regardless of my condition."

"It would still get done. Just not as quickly."

"If it is not done quickly someone will get cocky and come across an unguarded territory."

"Like that bear?"

"Yes, like that bear. He does not always listen to our markings and stay on his side." He growled and looked to the floor.

"Oh... do you often end up fighting him?" He frowns slightly.

"Mostly. Me and a group of wolves are the only ones that can deal with him if he causes trouble."

"Does "dealing" with him often include almost dying?" The boy asks, arching an eyebrow. "Or was that because you fought with him without any help?"

"... That depends on what you find "almost dying"."

"Those injuries you got certainly qualify." He replies tersely after several moments of incredulous silence.

Ivan too waited for a while before answering. "Would you like to know what I define almost dying?"

"...Sure?"

The tiger walked right up to him and pulled open the robe to expose his chest. "You see this?" He pointed to an ugly, rough looking scar that stretched from his left collarbone to the end of his ribs and one hands width wide. Whatever this scar looked like as a wound could not have been an easy sight to look upon. "This is what I define almost dying."

Matthew's eyes widen, one hand reaching out to touch it but stopping and pulling his hand back before he could touch it. "...How did you get that?"

Ivan looked him over a bit unsure if he would want to tell him. "I don't think it is a story you would want to hear."

"...Oh, okay..." He frowns softly at the scar, a slightly sad look on his face.

"Why do you look at it like that? I'm still here and it's been healed for years." He was confused.

"It must have hurt a lot..."

"It did and still hurts a bit from time to time, but I think that's just memories." He says kind of monotone and pulls the robes back over the scar.

"They must be strong memories if it still hurts every now and then." The boy says, still frowning. He was curious about how Ivan had gotten the scar but he wasn't going to ask if Ivan didn't want to tell him about it.

"Yes and sometimes I fear that I will forget them." He then turns away to replenish the loss of furs from their room. There was extra in the spare room, they just weren't the type Ivan preferred.

Matthew blinks in surprise then follows after him, a confused look on his face. "But if they hurt, shouldn't you _want_ to forget them...?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"... It's hard to understand." Ivan started to place the furs down to remake their bed.

"I can try to understand." He helped Ivan with the furs.

"It lets me know that I am not dreaming." Ivan paused and placed a hand over the scars for a moment. "When it happened... it had felt like years had gone by while I floated silently in my own blood. Listening, watching, but I didn't feel anything- Just like dreaming. It wasn't until when the pain came flooding back to me did I realize that I wasn't dreaming." He became silent, re-living the moment in his mind. Matthew had paused and listened while Ivan spoke. "I sometimes think that I'm still laying there. Thinking, dreaming about everything that I could have done, how my life would have been. Years going by while I just lay there dying slowly."

When Ivan had finished talking, Matthew moved over to him and lightly placed his hand over Ivan's. "Well…. I can't say that I fully understand." He says slowly. "But I'm pretty sure you aren't dreaming right now."

Ivan winced as a familiar sharp pain came from the beating organ and nodded with a small smile. "Yes, my heart agrees."

He pulled his hand back and smiled back softly before helping place the rest of the furs down. "If anyone is dreaming I'd say it's me but I know I'm not dreaming either."

"Well, maybe someday you will wake up and find yourself home." He said quietly.

Matthew looked back at him and tilted his head a bit, a slight smile on his face. "Maybe... probably not though."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know I'm not dreaming." He says with a smile. "Also it's hard to wake up and find myself home when I have two different places I consider home, oui?"

"You... consider this home?"

"A second home, but home nonetheless yes." He says, nodding.

"You confuse me." Ivan looked away.

Matthew blinked and tilted his head with a confused look. "How?"

"You just- do." He started to look angry.

"I'm sorry...?"

Ivan sighed heavily and left the room. He needed some help right now, he couldn't deal with this- this _change _anymore_. _The tiger wanted answers and a solution.

Matthew followed him out and went over to sit next to the napping Jiro in the main room, a confused and slightly hurt look on his face. "I'm not trying to confuse you on purpose…" He says quietly, petting Jiro and looking down at the cub while he spoke. He was sulking a little, unsure what he did to make Ivan angry.

"I'm going to see Mogens, are you coming?" Ivan walked to the front door. He didn't want to leave Matthew alone, but was having a hard time keeping his distance. Every time Matthew got close his fur stood on end and his muscles would tense up like he was aiming to pounce.

"Sure." Matthew picked up the still sleeping Jiro and walked over to Ivan. He made sure to keep a few steps away from Matthew as they left.

)*(

The tiger man entered Mogens den and looked about for the male wolf. Matthew entered after Ivan, looking around as well and wondering what they were there for. {Mogens...?}

Mogens came out of his room with an odd look on his face. "You're in your moon form but yet you're speaking like that?"

{I have my reasons.} The tiger mumbled as Matthew waved at Mogens in greeting.

"Hello Matthew." Mogens smiled at him and then returned focus on the larger man {Hiding something from Matthew are you?} Mogens questioned and sat in the main room, Ivan sitting down near him and Matthew joining a moment after. {So, what is it you need to talk about?}

{I think I might have some infected wounds.} Ivan started.

Mogens was now even more confused. "And... you're talking in secret because? It's hardly anything to keep from any one. It happens."

{I wasn't finished.} Ivan growled and Mogens held up his hand apologetically. {I think it is affecting my sense of smell and touch.}

{Such as...?}

{My body keeps tensing up when I get close to someone, like I'm getting ready to attack.}

{Someone pissed you off today?} Mogens was guessing that he had only awoken today, seeing as he hadn't seen the tiger wandering the village.

{No, I've only seen you, Natalia, and Matthew.}

{Oh so your sister was irritating you again or something?}

{... Actually no. I barely paid any attention to her when she stopped by.} Ivan looked a little surprised as he realized this.

{So... it's only with Matthew around?} This wasn't making any sense. This seemed hardly anything to keep a secret from the moonchild.

{I suppose so, it started happening around the time of the bear attack.} Ivan frowned slightly in annoyance and maybe a bit of sadness. {The more I think about it the more I worry that I'll end up hurting Matthew. I nearly sank my teeth into the back of his neck already. I don't want to unintentionally kill him.}

{Wait. The bear attack? Ivan did you have wounds on you before that?}

{No...} The tiger now looked confused. {Why?}

{Then this has nothing to do with your wounds.}

{So you're saying I'm ill?}

{I'm not sure. Tell me more about what happens when you're around Matthew.}

Ivan glanced to the boy as he thought about it. {I already told you that my body tenses up... I've noticed that my fur stands on end and that I get the odd time where my head is suddenly spinning. If he gets too close I find I want to be closer, but I know my body makes him uncomfortable so I've been trying to keep my distance-} Ivan looked back at Mogens to see the male wolf looking utterly shocked. {What's with you?} The wolf leaned over at him and started to sniff him. {Are you even listening anymore? And knock it off!}

Matthew watched them talk quietly, watching their expressions and trying to guess what this was all about. As Ivan glanced at him and then Mogens, he figured it had something to do with him but he didn't know what.

{You said that you bit the back of his neck and that your head started spinning, do you feel like doing that every time he gets close or like pinning him down?}

{What!? No-!} He shook his head. {Maybe...? I-I don't know! What the hell is with the odd questions!?} Ivan snarled in defense.

The wolf's eyes widened. {Holy sh- Ivan, is the first time you've gone into heat!?} Ivan just stared at him bewildered by his conclusion.

"No way... B-but I guess that makes sense. You've never found one of your own so you've never experienced this."

Irunya came out of the room with a shocked face as well, having heard every word. "I-is this true?"

Matthew looked back and forth between Irunya, Ivan, and Mogens, a confused look on his face. They were talking normally again now but he still had no idea what was going on at all though apparently it was really shocking to Mogens and Irunya. He pets Jiro quietly, just listening and observing while they continued talking.

Ivan growled, but Mogens kept talking. "It must be, Matthew did get pounced on by another male. Ivan's scent on him must have started to fade."

Irunya's hands came down over her mouth, she had given Matthew the fruit. That must be why Ivan was reacting only now. Matthew must be in heat as well then.

Matthew kept looking back and forth between the three of them while he pet Jiro, a puzzled look on his face. He could definitely tell that it had something to do with him now but he still had no idea what the big deal was. "Um... does anyone want to let me know what's going on or is it supposed to be a secret or something?"

"Ivan is-"

"Shut your mouth Mogens before I tear it off!" Ivan hissed and dropped his ears back.

Matthew started in surprise, looking back and forth between the two of them with a mildly shocked expression. "Ah, secret then... Okay, sorry. Just curious. I'll be quiet now..." He says softly after a moment, lowering his gaze down to the cub in his lap, looking a bit sorry that he'd even asked as he resumed petting Jiro quietly.

"I-Ivan... There's no need to be mad or embarrassed." Irunya timidly spoke up.

"I am not!"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. But the longer you wait, the harder it is. Believe me, I know." Mogens said calmly but was not comfortable with being growled at.

Ivan got up and left angrily. "I-Ivan! Wait-!" Irunya called out but Ivan slammed the door, making Matthew flinch.

"He's been moody like that for most of the time he's been awake." Matthew says with a sigh, keeping his gaze down on Jiro but talking to Mogens and Irunya.

Mogens sighed as well. "Don't take it personally, Ivan just doesn't know how to control this new feeling."

"Oh, um okay." He says with a slight nod though he still looked confused as to what exactly was going on.

"Do you want to know?"

"Mogens!"

"What, he deserves to know, it's not like he can smell it."

Matthew paused in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'll wait for Ivan to tell me when he wants to say anything about it." He says quietly.

"Suit yourself. But I don't know how long it will be before Ivan will snap." He got up. "I've got some work to do, see you later Irunya." Mogens nuzzled her cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind." Matthew says with a slight nod.

"I wish you luck, the two of you." The male wolf smiled and then left the den.

Matt nods a bit, though still confused as he looked over at Irunya. "So, how are you?" He asks, changing the subject.

She giggled. "Good. How are you?"

He smiled a bit. "A bit confused but fine."

"It's understandable. How's your body?"

"Um, also fine?" He says, looking a bit puzzled at the question.

"Ah that's good, though... I don't know how long it will last with you. You and Ivan might want to decide soon. Or it will be at least another year before there will be another time." She smiled shyly; she didn't meant to stick her nose in their business. But it would be another year before the fruit would be ripe again for Matthew. And she had given him the last one, since the other was given to Feliks.

"Decide what?" He tilts his head.

"T-to have pups this season." It was the gentlest way to say it.

"Oh…" Matthew looked a bit like he was sorry he'd asked. He understood that… _that_ was the main reason he was here in the first place, but he didn't feel comfortable with the idea at all. Though here it was "normal" for males to have kids, it was still a very foreign concept to Matthew and not one he was really eager to try out anytime soon.

"I-I'm sorry..."

He blinked in surprise and looked more confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ah- no, um... It's fine... really." He says, attempting to give her a reassuring smile.

"R-really? You don't find me annoying?"

He smiled softly and shook his head. "No. I think you're really nice and easy to talk to."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Matthew spent the rest of the night just kind of hanging out with Irunya and playing with Jiro. After his and Jiro's dinner, he took the sleepy cub and bid Irunya goodbye before heading back home for the night. Irunya bid him good night as well; she hoped that he had a safe travel home. Lone males would take any opportunity they could.

Matthew hurried home as quickly as possible, not wanting to have to deal with another situation like the one that had happened several days ago. Ivan should have been waiting outside or something for him, was the tiger that upset from what happened to have forgotten?

Ivan was inside den, sitting in the main room when Matthew got inside and shut the door; glad he had made it back without any troubles. Currently, Ivan was trying to deal with this new problem at hand. Some things had changed since the first night.

"I'm glad you made it back okay, I would have come and got you but... I had some things to deal with." He glanced up at him and then back at floor.

Matthew nodded. "It's fine. I didn't have any troubles getting back…" He hovered for a moment, unsure if he wanted to leave Ivan be or come sit with him. After a few moments he settled for sitting near Ivan but not right next to him, setting Jiro down beside him and petting the sleeping cub quietly. Ivan shifted uncomfortably as his muscles tensed. Was it just him or did Matthew's scent grow stronger in one night?

Matthew sat quietly, leaning up against the wall of the main room and giving Ivan space to think about whatever had been going on earlier. But Ivan couldn't keep quiet. "I-is there something you need?"

Matthew looked over at him, a bit surprised by the stutter. "Um, no. Sorry, would you like me to go into another room or something instead?"

"You can if you want... I'll be sleeping in another room while I rest and recover."

"Oh... okay." He nods and stands up with Jiro in his arms after a moment. "Um, good night then..." He says a bit awkwardly before going into their room.

"Good night Matthew." Ivan sighed softly as his muscles relaxed. He would go to bed in a bit.

Matthew set Jiro down and lay down next to the cub. He stayed up for a while, just kind of letting his mind wander, trying not to dwell to much on any one thought before eventually falling asleep.

Ivan eventually went to bed and curled up in the nest of furs in the spare room. He hoped this wasn't going to get any harder.

)*(

The next day around noon Matthew woke up to a hungry cub crawling on top of him to get attention. He yawned and relocated Jiro to the floor before getting up and wandering out of the room to ready himself to leave. Jiro scurried after him energetically and Matthew smiled a bit as he got his boots on, a bit amused by Jiro's energy so early in the afternoon.

Ivan awoke a few hours later and limped out of the den to find Matthew and watch over him. He hated when he woke up all sore from wounds. It took a moment for Ivan to realize that the moonchild was no longer in the den and found Matthew was currently outside, playing with Jiro to burn some of the cub's excess energy after they had both eaten. They were both tumbling about in the snow and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ivan sat a good ways away and watched over them with a relaxed expression. Matthew and Jiro played for quite a while; stopping to take breaks, the young man unable to keep up with the cub's seemingly endless energy. He watched the cub tumble around him in the snow during one of his breaks, glancing over at Ivan and giving a slight wave and a smile before returning his attention to Jiro. He'd noticed Ivan much earlier on but was giving the tiger his space.

Ivan twitched his ears in response to the wave. Keeping a vivid lookout for any other males; if Matthew's scent was getting stronger, then they will be becoming more aggressive. He had seen it happen with watching over his sisters. But he wasn't this badly injured during that time.

Matthew continued wrestling and tumbling around in the snow with Jiro after a while. Though at first glance it seemed like they were tumbling all over the place, he was actually trying and somewhat succeeding in keeping their playing to an area close to home.

Just when nothing seemed to be happening today, a male pack member started walking towards Matthew. Ivan was quick to sending a warning growl and glare towards him. The male stopped in his tracks looking uneasy by the tiger glaring at him like that, even if it was from afar.

Matthew heard the growl and tumbled to a halt. He glanced around to see what had earned the growl. Noticing the male, Matthew did another quick glance around to gauge the distance between where the male was and where he was. After a moment he continued playing with Jiro though clearly not as into it as before, glancing up a bit uneasily every so often to keep track of where the male was.

This one decided to turn around and leave, it wasn't worth his hide to chance the tiger. For now. And with the wolf gone, Matthew relaxed.

As the day went on, more males took notice of Matthew outside and came to "take a look". For the most part Ivan's glares were enough to send them off. But he was starting to worry it wouldn't be enough. Though his biggest concern was the word of Matthew's state reaching Alpha. Ivan hadn't had the time or the chance to mark Matthew again and the Alpha would certainly give word for the pack to do as they wished.

By the time it had gotten to sunset, Matthew had grown tired with the males that kept showing up. He was hungry now though after using up all that energy and Jiro was clearly hungry as well. He got up and brushed the snow off of himself and walked over to Ivan, Jiro following along close behind. "I'm going to take Jiro over to Irunya's. Do you want to come with us?"

Ivan stood and nodded his head. His guess was right though. The boy's scent had gotten stronger over one night. Matthew scooped up Jiro and started walking to Irunya's. He had no problem with letting the cub walk on his own, but given the number of males that had appeared so far, he preferred the quicker method of just carrying him so they could reach their destination faster. The tiger followed behind him but still kept his distance, he was starting to feel a little light headed.

When they reached Irunya's, Matthew stopped in front of the door and turned back to Ivan. "I'm a bit hungry too. Could you go get me some meat please?" He asks with a slight smile. "I'll stay inside Irunya's until you get back."

{I can do that, be back shortly} He turned to go get the boy something to eat. Maybe he could still find him some fruit before the season was out.

"Thanks." Matthew went inside and shut the door behind him. "Irunya?" He calls out, setting Jiro down. Irunya gave him a light bark for a greeting before wiggling her way out of her room.

Matthew smiled and waved a bit at her. "Hi, Jiro's hungry." He says as he watches Jiro scamper over to Irunya and greet her as well. "Also I hope you don't mind but I'm staying in here until Ivan gets back with something for me to eat."

She wagged her tail and gave the cub a lick. {Not at all. You are free to stay as long as you need.}

"Thanks." Matthew smiled a bit and sat down near her, waiting while Jiro nursed and Ivan was off getting him food. Irunya happily talked to the boy as they waited, though he couldn't understand her. She just wanted him to feel at home and Matthew smiled, listening though he didn't understand; glad he didn't have to sit in silence.

Ivan came stumbling though the door in his moon form with a hand full of berries in hand and a good-sized piece of meat in his jaws. Matthew looked up from where he was. "Welcome back." He says, standing up and going over to him.

Ivan took a step back at the smaller man's approached and held out the fruit to him. This was going to be harder than he thought. Matthew blinked and took the fruit with a nod of thanks before retreating back to where he had been sitting earlier to give Ivan space. He leaned up against the wall of the den while he ate the berries quietly.

Ivan sat near the door and waited until Matthew would want his meat. Though this whole charade was becoming ridiculous for the both of them. Something would need to be done about it and soon. When Matthew was done with the berries, he walked back over to get the meat before going outside and starting up a fire.

Ivan shivered as the boy left, in a moment he would join him outside to make sure he would be okay.

{I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself brother, but you've already mated with Matthew before. Why is it so different now? Isn't this something you've wanted...?} His sister asked softly.

He was silent for a moment before stepping outside as well. {Matthew's not ready. I respect his wishes. But I do not believe he would even want pups...}

)*(

Matthew was eating his meat by the fire quietly. His back was to Irunya's so he could watch for anyone who might approach him. He had his knife on his lap and was using it to cut the meat every so often though it was also making him feel a little better knowing he had it and the fire for at least some form of defense on his own.

Ivan walked around him so he was facing the den and Matthew, but still kept a little distance from him. Luckily the fire was, for once, in his favor and masked some of Matthew's scent.

Matthew watched him, looking back down to his meat after a few moments and cooking and eating the rest of it in silence. When he was done, he cleaned off his hands, face and knife and put the knife back in his pocket. He kept the fire going, hugging his knees to his chest and staring into the fire quietly in thought. He wondered what it was that Ivan was dealing with that kept making him distance himself from Matthew. He also thought a bit about what Irunya had said to him the other day.

"Is everything alright? Are you still hungry Matthew?"

It took Matthew a moment to resurface from his thoughts, blinking and looking up when he did. "Hm? Oh, no. I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"Something Irunya said to me the other day among others things..." He says vaguely, looking back down into the fire in thought. It was true though, he was thinking about what she had mentioned yesterday. He was also thinking about a few things Ivan had said a while ago when they had the first trip to the hot spring.

"Would you like to talk about it? We can wait until we reach the den if you like."

Matthew bit his lip in thought for a moment. "Um, I don't know… Maybe." He says with a slight shrug.

"I'll get Jiro." Ivan got up and went back inside.

"Okay." Matthew nodded put the fire out before standing up.

It only took a moment to retrieve the cub and rejoin Matthew outside. Matthew then held his hands out for the sleepy cub. It was fine by Ivan. The cub had Matthew's scent all over him, but less potent.

The silence was unsettling as they walked back to the den, but he put up with it. When they got back, Matthew slipped off his boots and laid Jiro down in their room to sleep before coming back out and sitting in the main room, hugging his knees to his chest and trying to decide if he wanted to talk with Ivan about what he'd been thinking about or not.

Ivan frowned a little at the sight of Matthew. He seemed so troubled. "Matthew...?"

Matthew glanced up at him. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem... different all of a sudden."

"I'm- fine." He says after a moment, lowering his gaze back down. "Just still thinking about something Irunya said to me yesterday."

"What did she tell you?" He sat down near by but kept his distance.

"Nothing really. She just suggested that we might want to decide soon." He says, looking at the floor for a moment before quietly adding to it. "Whether or not to have pups this season I mean..."

"Oh..." He tensed a little as he looked away. "Well that _has_ already been decided."

Matthew blinked and glanced up a bit in surprise. "Hm?"

"There will be no pups." He said calmly.

Matthew blinked and nodded. "Ah, okay." He was quiet for a moment before tilting his head curiously. "May I ask why? I thought you wanted that."

"I do not know anymore. I did at the start but now- I am not so sure." He said quietly as he kept his eyes to the floor.

Matthew looked at him with a puzzled look. "What changed your mind?" He was kind of relieved but he was also confused, didn't Ivan want his race to continue?

"I don't know all of it, but I know a part of it is because of you... The time we have spent together has made me think things over."

Matthew blinked in surprise. "Because of me? How?"

"Do you still want to go home?" He asked changing the subject.

"A little." He says after a moments thought. "I don't think that's something that will change though. No matter how long I stay here, I'll always want to go home a little." He smiles a bit. "But that didn't answer my question, how did I change your mind?"

He sighed heavily, but remained calm in his voice. "Because it is not something you want- and don't bother trying to lie. I sensed your ease when I told you that there would be no pups."

"Oh…" Matthew blinked in surprise and looked down, biting his lip. "Um… It's not that I don't want to help…" He mumbles softly, fidgeting a bit. "I just- don't understand any of it and it just um…"

"Just what...?"

"… Scares me." He looked away, cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Scares you? What scares you, I don't understand." Ivan looked a bit worried at the turn out of this conversation.

"Just- I don't know, all of it I suppose." Matthew sighs and hugs his knees to his chest tightly. "I know males having offspring here is common, but it _never_ happens where I'm from so I have no idea how that works and that's kind of frightening to begin with…" He trails off for a moment, he had more to say but he wanted to see if Ivan had anything to say to that first before he continued.

Ivan frowned a little at him. "It's not as common as you think. I have never met a male that has given birth nor heard stories about it happening personally. I don't think it has ever happened to anyone in the north. We get to hear about it vaguely when we travel to the south. It's in the south that it mostly happens, but even then it's still very rare to happen I believe. I guess it is just something that is widely accepted... With all that being said, I have no idea how it works either." Though he had a good guess Irunya did, she was the most educated of the litter.

"Oh." He gave a slight nod. "The other thing is um... just-" He paused and sighed, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Well, you all have another form and I don't and- well Irunya's pups are still… _pups_ and there's a lot of them." He says awkwardly, not quite sure how to articulate what he was trying to say.

"It's alright that you do not have another form Matthew." He moved a little closer. "And why does Irunya's pups bother you?"

"They don't, it's that- to have that many seems overwhelming and um, when my kind have children they're born looking like... well people, not anything else and the thought of that is just… odd and frightening to me." He sighs and rests his head on his knees, his hair falling forward to hide his face. When he speaks again, his voice is softer and much more… vulnerable sounding. "It's not that I don't _want_ to help. I want to help. I'm just confused and- Really… scared."

Ivan felt everything drop heavily inside. He approached Matthew carefully; he sat closely in front of the boy and leaned over him with one arm against Matthew's back. It was almost like a hug. Ivan breathed out softly and nuzzled the top of his head. This was why, _why_ he didn't want pups anymore. "Don't be Matthew... I'm here to protect you, that is all. So please don't be scared. There is not going to be any pups, alright?"

Matthew uncurled from how he was sitting and moved closer, practically sitting in Ivan's lap to cling to him in a hug, face buried in Ivan's chest. He really just needed a hug right now. Ivan blinked in surprise and curled around him more. The boy's scent was making his head spin, but he kept himself in check.

"Sorry… I'm being selfish." He murmurs, nuzzling into Ivan's neck a little in apology. "I do want to help, I'm just scared."

He forced back a shiver. "No you're not. You're not. No one is going to make you go though with it, I'll make sure of that. There is not going to be any pups."

"I do want to help." He murmurs, nuzzling Ivan's neck more. Ivan smelled nice; it was making his mind a little fuzzy but in a nice way. "I'm just a bit scared too though."

"Well if you're scared you should trust your instincts." He shivered a little, unable to keep it back this time.

"My instincts?" He lifted his head and nuzzled Ivan's cheek. "Hmm..." It was a little hard to think about anything other than Ivan smelled really nice, he wondered how he'd never noticed before. "I think they want me to help anyway even though 'm scared."

Ivan pulled his head back. "Matthew..."

"Hm?" He looked up at Ivan curiously; cheeks slightly flush though it was hardly noticeable.

"There are reasons why we are scared. It's our instincts telling us to be careful or to avoid something."

"I know. That something isn't always bad though, sometimes it's just different enough to make us scared, oui?" He leaned forward to nuzzle Ivan again. His mind was hazy and he would've described it like being drunk, but it seemed a bit silly to think that. There wasn't even any alcohol here, how could he be drunk?

"Matthew, don't do that." Ivan moved his head away again. This was going to get dangerous if this continued.

"Why not?" He asks, looking up at Ivan, tilting his head curiously.

"Because I'm in heat and I do not know how well I can keep to myself if you continue to do that."

Matthew blinked up at him for a moment, looking as if he'd heard but not understood. A slightly dazed and flushed look on his face as he leaned closer and connected their lips together in a kiss suddenly. Ivan flinched and a shiver ran down his spine as his fur stood on end. He pulled back, looking at him in shock. "Wha-what was that?"

Matthew blinked up at him, tilting his head curiously. "It's called a kiss." He says, leaning up and kissing him again.

"_Kiss_...?" Ivan swallowed and tried to get away. Matthew had just told him how scared he was about having pups. He didn't want to make Matthew feel unsafe or scared of him. Whatever was making him act like this, Ivan needed to try and reason with him. "Matthew, I'm in heat do you know what that means? Do you understand what could happen if I'm not careful?" He was shaking a bit in restraint.

"I know what it means." He says, hands coming up to rest on Ivan's shoulders. "And yes, this is what I call a kiss." He leaned up and connected their lips again, a little more persistent, trying to coax Ivan into the kiss a little.

The tiger's muscles tensed as he fought with his instincts. His mind was beyond hazy at this point; it was amazing he could still stay somewhat rational. Ivan copied the boy and returned this so called "kiss". Kissing was done with the nose not the lips; the Moon's world was a strange one.

Matthew smiled a bit and deepened the kiss. His mind was fuzzy but currently couldn't see anything wrong with this. Though Ivan didn't seem to know what this kind of kiss was it didn't seem to matter, he was figuring it out quickly enough.

Ivan then growled softly and flicked his tail, Matthew smiled at this reaction. This form of kissing was different to Ivan, but it felt nice and made his heart pound. Matthew said he knew what it meant to be in heat so was that the okay for them to finally mate and bond?

The kiss kept going until they needed to breathe. Matthew pulled back a little but not much, looking at Ivan for his reaction to the kiss. Ivan was licking his lips and then leaning towards him to kiss him back. Originally Ivan had only meant it to be for a moment, but the moonchild deepening connection and making it a bit more sensual, made the tiger want to stay.

Ivan did his best to copy him as they continued to kiss each other more and more, and make this more enjoyable for Matthew as well. If this was common courting in Matthew's world for mates to bond, he would do his best to partake and make Matthew more comfortable before moving on to mating.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter is just a sex scene and does not contain any important info to continue reading. The story plot will continue on in the next week's chapter.  
**

* * *

Matthew made a few pleasant hums as they kissed; seeming pleased that Ivan was continuing to kiss him like this. His eyes had closed at some point though they opened when they had to part lips in order to breathe.

A soft rumbling came from Ivan's throat as he pulled Matthew onto his lap to bring their bodies closer. Matthew was fine with that, nuzzling at Ivan's neck a little while they caught their breath. Ivan's hands then roamed along his sides, back, and over his legs.

Matthew pressed soft little kisses to Ivan's neck after a moment as Ivan continued moving his hands over the other's legs, cautious and slow as he searched for a break in the cloth, Matthew's own hands tentatively roaming as well.

Once one hand slipped under Matthew's dress, the tiger paused to see if he would push him away. While Matthew paused momentarily at the sudden skin on skin contact, he didn't push him away and resumed kissing Ivan after another moment. His hands roamed over Ivan's torso and back, feeling his muscles through the cloth of his clothes.

Careful of his claws, Ivan brushed his hand up the young man's thigh before following with a second hand. As his hands reached further up, Ivan felt around, wanting to see if his soon to be mate felt pleasure just from his touch.

Matthew shivered just a little at the light touches to his hips and thighs. He kissed a bit deeper after a few moments, tentatively initiating a kiss with a bit more tongue, earning a little from surprised jump from Ivan. Confusing the tiger from the feeling of Matthew's tongue suddenly in his mouth.

Matthew's cheeks were a little flush as he carefully explored Ivan's mouth with his tongue; cautious of the sharp teeth, not wanting to accidentally nick himself on one of them. The tiger shuddered; he found the sensation was both strange and good. After a few more moments of exploring, he attempted to coax Ivan into doing the same as he was.

A moment later and he was copying Matthew once more, trying the kiss with tongue for himself. Matthew gave a soft pleased sound, though admittedly it felt a little odd because Ivan's tongue was rougher than his own. But it did not last long as Ivan stopped and pulled away; remembering that his rough tongue was not very pleasant to others so he'd rather do something else that he knew felt pleasant.

He moved one hand to be more centered with Matthew's body, but on his lowest point. He made sure to start with gentle touches before doing anything more strongly. There was a soft sharp little intake of breath from Matthew at the first touch, his breath a little uneven when he exhaled.

"Did I scratch you?" He asks as he nuzzled his forehead.

"No." Matthew shook his head a little and nuzzled back.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." He nodded, his cheeks a little pink.

Ivan smiled and changed the gentle touch to slow strokes. Matthew pressed his face to the crook of Ivan's neck, blushing and biting his lip softly, but pressing into the touch. Ivan's hold was tightened ever so slightly, wanting Matthew to feel more than good.

There was a soft moan from Matthew at that, but it was a little cut off at the end like he was trying to keep quiet.

"You alright?" Ivan couldn't help but worry that his claws might scratch Matthew, but he nodded in reply, blushing a bit more in the process. Ivan then gave a gentle lick to the boy's head and proceeded to further his actions.

Matthew's breathing got a little heavier as Ivan continued to touch him and a few soft moans escaped him but it was clear he was trying to keep quiet. He tentatively slipped his hands into the top of Ivan's robes though, running his hands over the skin and muscle underneath as Ivan shivered under the other man's hand. Every muscle seemed to flex and tremble with the movement and touches.

Matthew's hands slowed a little on his back, seeming to take the time to attempt to gently run his fingers over, and trace the outlines of, each and every scar; almost like he was mapping it out by touch. A low growl rumbled from Ivan's chest, but it did not sound like his normal growls. This one seemed... _pleased_.

His hands paused what they were doing at the growl, though he didn't pull them away. "Is this okay?" He asks, unsure exactly if the growl had been good or bad.

"Mmhm... Sorry, I can't always stop them."

"It's alright." He murmurs, his hands resuming to trace over Ivan's scars. "I was just making sure."

"I will tell you if I do not like something, Matthew." Ivan said softly before continuing to stroke the blond.

"Okay." Matthew nodded and moaned softly as Ivan's did so. The strokes became more swift and tight over the next little while. Ivan's actions had Matthew moaning more and holding his voice in less, as well as thrusting into Ivan's hand lightly. The new sounds and scent coming from Matthew had Ivan's mind almost completely clouded over.

Matthew's hands continued moving over Ivan's skin, but not as quite gently as before. His hands came to the front to feel up and down Ivan's torso, including over the large scar. Another growl like before came rumbling up his throat and just when he thought that Matthew would reach his finish, Ivan let go.

Matthew gave a soft whine when Ivan let go, but didn't vocalize his displeasure much more than that. He just pressed his face into the crook of Ivan's neck and tried to even out his own breathing a little as he continued to run his hands over Ivan's chest.

With both hands moved to the blonde's hips, Ivan pressed him down onto the floor. Matthew stared up at him breathing heavily; his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. His hands remained outstretched, touching the other's chest.

Ivan had to take a few deep breaths himself to focus and weigh his options of approach from here. _I shouldn't- can't do this with just the floor beneath him._

"Wait... here. I will be right back." It took much more than he had originally thought to pull himself from Matthew and stand.

"Okay..." Matthew said a bit breathlessly, nodding a little and watching him stand. Ivan was barely gone a minute into their room before returning with a heaping pile of furs. He dropped them next to Matthew, not caring where they fell before he was on him once more, nuzzling Matthew's head and neck with a quiet growl.

Matthew hummed softly and nuzzled back, reaching out to run his hands over Ivan's skin again. Ivan then lifted Matthew and dropped him onto the pile. "Matthew..."

Matthew seemed slightly surprised at the sudden movement but didn't comment on it. "Hm?"

"There is something that I _can't_ do." Matthew tilted his head slightly, giving him a questioning look. Ivan gave a shameful look in return. "I-I have claws Matthew, while I can make sure I don't hurt you on the surface... I can't do the same _inside_."

Matthew stared at him for a moment before it clicked and his mouth formed a small 'o' before he nodded in understanding.

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked away.

"It's fine." Matthew blushed a bit and looked away as well, not entirely sure how to proceed. He'd touched himself before, but never like _that,_ and being watched would no doubt make him more self-conscious and make this situation awkward.

"You should finish yourself and use _it_ to help." Ivan whispered.

"Right..." Matthew slipped his hand under his clothes and closed his eyes, trying to forget that someone else was in the room as he stroked himself, though he could feel that his face was definitely red as he did so.

Ivan decided to help Matthew feel the moment better. He ran his fingers over his partner's bare legs while nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, and then placed soft kisses across his shoulder.

Matthew's breath hitched softly in surprise at Ivan's actions, not expecting them because his eyes were closed. He didn't push him away though and just continued to stroke himself, giving soft little moans after a few moments.

Ivan now started to lick Matthew's ear in a gentle manner and Matthew couldn't help but shiver a little at the licking, but continued his actions until he tensed up and came with a moan. After, he just laid there for a moment, panting softly and catching his breath.

The new scent that flooded his nostrils made Ivan's whole body ache with wanting, need, and desire. Ivan breathed slowly, trying to keep himself in control, as his mind seemed to be screaming at him: _Heat, heat, heat._

After Matthew had caught his breath, he kept his eyes closed. His cheeks red were as he took his own essence and slowly started to prepare himself, starting with one finger. He bit down on his lip, his expression scrunching up just a little at the intrusive and odd sensation. While Ivan forced himself to wait for Matthew's say, he moved both hands to run up and down Matthew's thighs. The overall pace was slow, but his retreat down was slower. It satisfied his urge, _for now._

Matthew's breath shuddered a little but he kept his eyes close as he just let himself get used to the feeling of one finger slowly moving in and out of himself. When he felt he was ready for it, he added another finger, biting his lip a little harder at the now unpleasant feeling. He just breathed and let him get used to the feeling before he pressed in more than just a little.

Ivan kissed him now, a little more roughly than he thought he was, but his body was ready and eager. Matthew let him and kissed him back a little, but mainly stayed focused on his task. He slowly stretched himself with two fingers and moved them in and out. He got himself used to and comfortable with just two before slowly adding a third. He hissed a little as he started with the third though, his face scrunching up at the uncomfortable and slightly painful sensation.

"Matthew." Ivan asked, dazed. "Are-are you in pain?"

"Just a little." Matthew breathes; trying to stay relaxed as he slowly pressed the three in fully. "I haven't actually done something like this before."

"Nor I." Ivan hoped he found comfort in that they were on the same grounds.

Matthew gave a slightly strained chuckle. "I meant what I'm doing specifically." He says as he slowly moved his fingers in and out. "I've, er—touched myself before, and I've been in this sort of situation before... sorta." Ivan grew visibly tense at this information; it wasn't exactly the best thing to bring up to a territorial predator whom was about to take a mate, foolishly wanting a lifelong bond.

"Not like this." Matthew breathes after a moment. He hadn't opened his eyes but he could almost feel the tension rolling off of the other. "Not with another male." He grimaced a little as he added a fourth finger for good measure, biting his lip at the pain.

"Female?" He offered, relaxing a little.

"Yeah. A female..." He nodded slightly. "She was a- a moon child too." Matthew gave himself a few moments to get used to the feeling before slowly starting to move all four fingers in and out. "This sort of thing is different between moon children than it is down here... it's not necessarilya... bonding thing to everyone I guess...? We aren't..." He paused his sentence in thought for a moment while he panted lightly. It was actually rather hard to think clearly while he had his fingers up his ass.

"We aren't... ah, stuck, I guess is the closest term I can come up with right now, with that person as a mate if we do this with them on the uh, moon." He breathes, pulling his fingers out after a moment, his eyes opening though his cheeks were still red. He seemed a bit unsure where exactly he should wipe his fingers off though. "We can ah, mate with another and not have it mean anything basically."

Ivan merely hummed in reply and used one of the furs to wipe Matthew's hand off. It wasn't like these furs were going to be clean afterwards anyways. Matthew fell quiet and was just watching him now. The tiger made eye contact, but said nothing.

Matthew almost looked away in embarrassment, but managed to keep eye contact with Ivan, though his face turned a bit redder. His dress was still closed up top and was actually a bit warmer than he'd like right now, but he made no move to open it up any.

Ivan drew his ears back, his instincts making him impatient. Was Matthew ready or not? But unknowing to the other Matthew was about as ready as he would ever be. Though he was quite embarrassed and definitely unaware that he was supposed to vocalize that he was ready.

The tiger loomed over for a moment longer before drawing back and lifting Matthew up enough to roll him on his belly. Matthew let him, because he wasn't entirely sure which way he'd rather have this done.

"Don't be afraid to hit me if I do something you don't want." It was probably the last warning Ivan could offer.

"Okay." Matthew nods. "Just ah, enter slowly and give me a moment to... adjust to the feeling before you start please." He managed to give his request without stuttering or his voice shaking, but his face had gotten a shade redder. He was both embarrassed and nervous about what was about to happen.

"I will try." Ivan whispered as he leaned over Matthew's body, one hand running along the blonde's leg.

"Thanks." Matthew whispers back, shivering a little at the touch. Though he could also tell he was just barely trembling all over out of nervousness. The same hand that had been touching his leg pulled the skirt of the dress over his hips, and then freed Ivan of his own robes. Ivan then bit into Matthew's fur shawl, careful to avoid his fragile neck. He knew if he didn't do this now, he might not notice later.

Matthew took a deep breath and let it out a bit shakily, trying to keep himself from tensing in anticipation. Ivan pressed down on the boy's shoulders, wanting to hold him still before entering and when he did, Ivan did so as slow as he could. Matthew found it rather uncomfortable to have his shoulders held down like that and had been about to comment on it when Ivan started to enter. His eyes were shut tight and he bit his lip harshly, his face scrunched up in pain as he gripped the furs with his hands and tried not to vocalize too many pained noises.

Ivan shuddered and almost didn't stop for Matthew, even if it was only an inch. Matthew could feel his muscles tense and spasm as it tried to get rid of the intrusion. He took slow, shaky breaths, trying to keep himself relaxed because tensing just made it hurt more. Ivan's teeth clenched the fur tightly and he let out a low growl, but his free hand began to massage Matthew's hip. Matthew needed to calm and Ivan needed to remain gentle.

"The- the shoulder pinning thing isn't—" Matthew took a shaky breath, trying to keep his voice even and not succeeding very well. "Isn't very comfortable..." He was kind of hoping that maybe it'd be easier to relax if he wasn't being pinned down in such an uncomfortable way. Ivan eased up on the boy's shoulders some, but it was hard to fight his body's instructions.

Matthew pushed himself up onto his forearms as much as Ivan's easing up would allow him to, just trying to get more comfortable so he could relax more. But Ivan then gave a slight push, thinking it was fine to continue now. Matthew's breath caught in his throat, taken by surprise at the suddenness of it. His muscles clenched in protest at the intrusion and he gave a hiss of pain.

He stopped once more, sighing at himself, but his body shook uncontrollably. It would not take much more to force Ivan to do something he would regret.

"Sorry." Matthew pants, taking deep, even breaths and exhaling slowly to relax himself as much as he could. He was aware that Ivan was exercising a larger amount of self-restraint and he was grateful for it. After a minute or two, Matthew had managed to relax his muscles and he whispered a soft "okay" to let Ivan know it was all right to continue. "...Slowly." He adds barely a moment later, just to remind him.

With great relief Ivan continues deeper into Matthew's warmth and slowly at the other's request. Matthew manages to keep himself calm and relaxed for the most part, only needing to ask him to stop a few more times to let him adjust before Ivan was fully in him.

Once there, Ivan had never felt anything like it before and it was practically heavenly. His growl was louder this time and more possessive sounding. Matthew was breathing heavily, just focused on staying relaxed, because it only really hurt when he tensed up. Relaxed, it was more like a dull ache.

Ivan then began his slow retreat. "Ease up on my shoulders more." Matthew groans softly as Ivan starts to pull out. "I'm not going anywhere, you- you don't need to pin me down."

It was hard to explain when his mouth was still full of fur, but at this point only an inch pulled before he pressed right back into place with some quietness. A pleasurable shudder ran through him and this was only the beginning; that was all he was thinking about now.

"I know its instincts or whatever." Matthew took another shaky breath. "But it's not very pleasant for me and... In my limited experience, at least on the moon, this sort of thing is usually done ah, face to face instead of like this." Ivan could hear him, but couldn't understand it and continued the slow, short thrusts.

_Never mind._ It took up too much energy to try and talk and think straight while also focusing on staying relaxed, so he just gave up on the talking and thinking parts and just focused on staying relaxed. Ivan remembered to be gentle and with the arm that wasn't holding his weight, he let his hand roam free and explore Matthew's body.

Matthew felt overheated with the top of the dress still closed, the undermost layer clinging to his skin. He shifted, resting his weight on one arm in order to tug the layers open with his now free hand. The tiger gave a small growl from Matthew's movement.

"Don't growl at me, the dress is hot." Matthew grumbles, continuing until he'd tugged it open all the way, exposing the undermost layer; a nightgown of sorts. He didn't try to take the layers of the dress off all of the way though, knowing he wouldn't be able to take them off on his own in their current position.

Ivan began to pull farther out and gave a more swift entrance. Matthew panted softly, resting his head on his forearm as he reached down with his free hand to touch himself. He may as well try to enjoy this while it was happening.

As this went on, Ivan ran over a particular bundle of nerves and Matthew's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening slightly in surprise; a rather loud moan left his lips as a shock of pleasure ran through his body. Upon hearing his mate's moan, the tiger increased his momentum and gave more powerful thrusts. Low rumbles came from deep within his chest as his own pleasure grew.

Matthew moaned as that spot was hit more. His body tensed in response to the pleasure, but the tensing didn't hurt now. Everything just felt good. It was almost to the point that Ivan would almost fully withdraw before rushing back inside with one stroke.

Matthew panted and moaned at the nearly overwhelming pleasure, trembling a little and feeling close as he continued to stroke himself. Ivan seemed to growl rather than moan, but it was very clear that he felt just as good as Matthew.

It didn't take too much longer before the pleasure just completely overwhelmed Matthew, his muscles clenching up as he came with a loud moan. While Ivan gave one last deep, strong thrust, burying himself as deep as Matthew's body would let him before releasing his seed. The tiger held him there even after he was finished.

Matthew gave a soft moan at the feeling, wiping his hand off on the furs before bringing his arm up so he could support himself with both arms. He rested his forehead on his forearms then and just panted, closing his eyes and just taking time to catch his breath and come down from the pleasure high.

When Ivan withdrew and let the fur shawl go, he went straight to licking Matthew's neck and cheeks. He made soft growls and almost whines as he did so. Matthew shivered a little when Ivan pulled out, making a soft sound of surprise at the licks to his neck but allowing them. He even tilted his head a little to the side, allowing Ivan better access to his cheeks. His eyes were closed but there was a soft, content little smile on his lips and he hummed softly in response to Ivan's growls and whines.

Ivan slowly curled up around Matthew to share his body heat; Matthew's body would no doubt cool down faster being without fur. Matthew shifted after a moment with the intention of lying down on his side. Though whether or not Ivan would actually let him do so was yet to be determined. Ivan did nothing though, only continuing to lick the boy's exposed skin.

After Matthew was lying down on his side, he opened his eyes and gently tugged on Ivan's clothes, trying to get him to lie down next to him. The tiger complied and joined him; Matthew smiled and moved closer in order to cuddle with him, his eyes contently drifting closed moments later.

While the moment was sweet between them, Ivan nudged at Matthew about twenty minutes later. Matthew was just starting to think about falling asleep where they were when Ivan nudged him. "Hm?"

Biting down on the fur shawl, Ivan pulled Matthew onto his belly once more and climbed on top of him. Matthew frowned a little in confusion and rolled over onto his back before Ivan could pin him down. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man, arching an eyebrow, and giving him a slightly dazed, "what exactly do you think you're doing" look.

The tiger's ears pulled back in irritation before he became a little more forceful, rolling the blond back over and holding down one of his arms. Matthew twisted his torso, turning his head and free shoulder in order to look up at Ivan.

"_That_ was rather rude." He says in an annoyed tone, frowning up at the tiger with pursed lips. Matthew had to turn back to facing the floor so he wouldn't get stuck in an extremely uncomfortable position. Ivan didn't seem bothered by his look at all and pressed his body closer, spreading Matthew's legs with his knee. At feeling the knee, Matthew's eyes widened in comprehension. "_Again?_" He asks in disbelief.

But Ivan had already begun to press in and Matthew gasped in surprise at the suddenness of it but managed to keep himself relaxed, waiting until Ivan was fully in before smacking the man's arm with his free hand. Ivan quickly pulled his hand away and moved it to support his weight instead.

Ivan pressed his face against the back of the other's neck as he began to rock back and forth. Matthew turned his head back to face forward and lowered his head a little just sighing a little and moaning softly.

This time around didn't last as long as the first, but Ivan made sure to comfort him afterwards with many licks and cuddling. Matthew got them lying back on their sides and he snuggled up close, wrapping an arm around Ivan.

Again, a bit later, Ivan looked to have another round. Matthew gave him a look of disbelief. He was tired and really kind of wanting to go to sleep now. Ivan just did his own thing, regardless of Matthew's lack of energy.

After about the fifth round Matthew seemed to realize that this was likely going to continue on and off for quite a while longer and he just gave up on his disbelief and annoyance at it and just decided to enjoy the rest of it despite how tired he was. He would cuddle up to Ivan and take naps in between rounds instead of wasting his energy by protesting.

Ivan seemed to finally tire out shortly before sunrise, after mating with Matthew eight times. Matthew was quite relieved when Ivan finally tired out. _Finally._ He shifted around slowly and took off the layers of his dress that had gotten messy, tossing them to the side and cuddling close to Ivan. They both fell asleep a few minutes later, completely exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

Ivan was still resting past noon in the fur nest they had built in the main room. The mass of his tiger form was wrapped around Matthew's form, cradling him gently and keeping him in comfortable warmth. Matthew was sleeping soundly or at least, he had been until a hungry polar bear cub wandered out of his room to nip and nudge at his mother until he woke up. "Okay, okay. I'm awake, stop nipping." The young man yawns, turning his head and blinking at the cub sleepily.

Jiro stared at him, turned his head to look at the door, and then turned back to look at his mother expectantly. Matthew smiled a little and reached out, patting the cub on the head before rolling over to face him. After being nipped again by the impatient cub again, he smiled in amusement and sat up, his smile quickly vanishing at the unexpected pain that shot up his spine. "_Merde_." He swears under his breath, frowning softly the pain as he got to his feet and moved to get clean clothes from their room.

The tiger watched him, lifting his head to follow the boy with his gaze. Ivan wondered how Matthew would feel about what happened last night. They were both in a different state. Though he remember most of it and how much he had made sure not to bite or hurt him during it all.

Matthew got dressed slowly, frowning softly and wishing he had access to some painkillers right now. On top of the _other_ pain, his shoulders were stiff and ached, presumably from him being pinned down. His mind was a little fuzzy, but he remembered most of what had happened last night and his cheeks turned a light pink as he thought about it while getting dressed.

There was no doubt that he'd definitely been out of it last night; he couldn't even _begin_ to describe how weird it had been to suddenly feel like he was drunk, even though he _knew_ he hadn't had any alcohol. Though he supposed it wasn't impossible that he'd been drunk on something else ..._Pheromones perhaps? I do remember thinking he smelled really good last night..._

Once he was fully dressed, he walked back out into the main room to get his boots on, trying not to limp too much or frown. Jiro watched him eagerly and when he was ready, he walked over to the door before looking back at Ivan. "Jiro's hungry, I'm going to take him over to Irunya now." The large tiger gave a small nod in reply; he would most likely follow after the young man after getting them all something to eat.

Jiro scampered out the door eagerly the second it was open and Matthew groaned softly, calling for the cub to wait for him as he left the house, closing the door behind him.

)*(

As he walked, Matthew watched Jiro dash a few feet ahead eagerly, turn and run back when he realized his mother wasn't keeping up, and then repeat his actions several times. While they walked, with it being so cold out, he could easily feel his face heating up as his thoughts turned back to last night.

While he had been out of it, he'd enjoyed it _a lot_; even if they _had_ done it more times than he'd really wanted to. And despite the pain he was in, he knew he didn't regret last night happening in the slightest.

As he and Jiro approached Irunya and Mogens' den, he could see Irunya whimpering and pacing out in front of her den as two wolves sat in front of the door not letting her by. Jiro also noticed this and returned to walk beside his mother as they approached her. "Irunya?" Matthew asks once they'd reached her, a puzzled look on his face. "What's going on?"

She yelps and whimpered at him sharply before turning back to the other two wolves. T-they're not letting me inside t-to see my pups...

"They won't let you in?" He guesses.

M-Mogens thought that one of them might be sick a-and went to get a healer... A-and I'm worried because they won't let me in. T-they're o-only barely a moon old! Had she been in moon form she would be shedding tears and as her distress grew so did her panic.

At her obvious distress, he reached out and put a hand on her head lightly. "Calm down, okay?" He then removed his hand and turned to the wolves blocking the door, taking step towards the door to see what would happen if he tried to get closer.

The two wolves didn't even look his way, but they did feel at unease due to Ivan's strong scent on him. Matthew walked forward but when Jiro tried to follow, he shook his head and told him stay there. The cub didn't look pleased but stayed put, watching as his mother walked forward and stopped directly in front of the two wolves guarding the door.

One of the wolves looked up at him, but the two still sat in front of the door. He looked down, watching them for their reaction as he cautiously reached out and pushed the door open a crack. "Excuse me, could I get through please?" He asks politely.

Both lifted their heads and growled threateningly as their fur began to rise. Matthew frowned down at them but pulled his hand back. "There's no need to growl at me, just let me in."

One stood up and bared their teeth and started to snap at him. Leave! It is not your place to enter!

He frowned more and crossed his arms. "If you won't let me in, at least let Irunya in."

Someone bit the back of Matthew's clothes and tugged him back quickly before he got bitten by the wolves guarding the door. I wouldn't do that if I were you.

"Hey!" Matthew nearly fell over at the unexpected tug but regained his balance and turned to see who'd pulled him back. It turned out to be Mogens letting go, and he then turned to his distraught mate before she lost it and attacked one of the guards.

Matthew frowned and looked back and forth between the wolves at the door, and Irunya and Mogens for a few moments before walking back over to them, Jiro doing the same.

)*(

Mogens spent the next hour or so trying to keep Irunya calm but it was proving to be little use. She was beyond worried at this point. Normally no one else besides family got to see new born pups until the mother brought them out of the den for the first time. So having a healer come into the den to see them and having to kick the over-protective, first time mother out was a rare occurrence.

Matthew sighed and attempted to help calm Irunya as much as he could. He couldn't help but really hate the language barrier during the day though as he wondered why Irunya was being kept from pups who were definitely too young to be away from their mother this long. Jiro had been lying down and sulking by Matthew's side, waiting for Irunya to be calmer so he could nurse.

Ivan came walking up with his kill in his jaws not a moment later. He tilted his head in confusion at the healer's helpers in front of Mogens den.

The healer's checking on one of the pups, they didn't look well this morning and weren't eating. The father wolf supplied to his friend.

Jiro lifted his head up and was suddenly up and hurrying over to Ivan, nudging him and looking up at the meat hopefully. He'd only had it once before but it was definitely a food thing and he was _hungry_. Ivan blinked down at the cub. Give me a moment and I'll tear you off some small pieces for you. I don't think your teeth are strong enough yet.

Jiro sat down and looked up at him expectantly. Hungry!

Matthew smiled softly in amusement as he watched the exchange. Jiro was so eager for food after having been made to wait so many hours after he normally ate. Matthew was hungry as well but he was more patient and more focused on petting Irunya to try and keep her calm; though he didn't think he was helping her very much as she was still whining.

While Ivan tore off the smallest pieces he could to feed the cub, Jiro waited patiently until Ivan had given him some of the meat before eagerly starting to suck and nibble on it; though the cub grew bored not long after he'd eaten a little.

When the sun went down, Ivan was quick to change. "Matthew, I think you should know that Jiro said his first word." He hoped this would help lighten things up.

Matthew turned to look at the two of them in surprise. "Oh, really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Want to hear what it is?"

"Sure."

"Hungry." Ivan chuckled a bit.

Matthew chuckled a little as well. "Cute."

Ivan then looked to the wolves still guarding the door. "... How long have they been here?"

Mogens then decided to shift, knowing Matthew would want to know as well. "Since this morning."

Matthew looked up in surprise at this. "What?!" He knew they'd been there when he'd gotten there but he hadn't thought that they'd been there _all day_. He didn't look mad though, just like he couldn't believe it.

"Huh!? Why would they keep Irunya out for a whole day!? Your pups nurse often at this age, it's practically starving them." Ivan was in shock and anger.

"You think I don't know that?" Mogens growled lightly but stopped so he could keep his mate calm.

Ivan turned to growl at the two guards, whom flinched but did not moved. I-it is not your place to interfere tiger. Nor anyone else, you know the rules.

Matthew gave an annoyed groan. "Would at least one of you shift so I know what the heck you're saying?" He asks, standing up and turning to face them with a frown.

Too bad for you outsider, you're not one of us so you shouldn't be here. One growled. I'd rather chase you out of the village than change in front of you whelp!

"You watch your damn mouth, ingrate." Ivan hissed angrily. "I won't tolerate anyone speaking to my mate that way."

"I may not know what you're saying but I can tell when I'm being badmouthed." He says walking over probably closer than was safe and crossing his arms an annoyed look on his face. "If I _could_ understand what you were saying I'd probably be more annoyed than I am now."

Back off! Or I'll rip your throat out, freak! They growled and bared their teeth. The other wolf was looking uneasy about all this.

Y-you should calm down before you get in trouble. They whispered to the other.

Shut your yap! I ain't scared of him or the beast. They snapped back at their partner.

Ivan didn't care what others called him, but his family was a different matter. Mogens spoke up before Ivan said anything. "That's enough! All of you. Matthew, just come and sit down. You better watch what you say. And Ivan, control your temper." He growled but remained calm and serious.

Matthew huffed and walked back a reasonable distance before turning back to look at the one that had bared their teeth at him. "If that was supposed to scare me, then it didn't work. Natalia was scarier the day I met her." He retorts with a sneer before walking back to the others, though he didn't look happy about it. He had originally been _trying_ to ask them a question but they wouldn't shut up long enough for him to talk.

Just because you're the son of the Alpha doesn't give you the title to order me around, little shit. The one growled at Mogens. But then the door to the den started to open and the two were quick to get out of the way. Irunya was quick to her feet in hopes she could go back to her pups. An older woman stepped out with three pups in her arms, maybe more it was hard to tell.

"W-what are you doing with my pups?" Irunya asked running towards her before Mogens could do anything.

"Be calm, I'm taking them away." She said calmly and backed away so Irunya was out of reach. One of her assistants shifted to gently hold Irunya back.

"H-how do you expect me to be calm with that?! Give me back my pups!" She was enraged and filled with fear. Why was she taking her offspring!?

"Would you mind at least explaining yourself! You've kept my mate sitting out here all day without so much of a word of what was happening!" Mogens was also truly worried about what could have possibly happened to their pups.

"I think you owe them an explanation at least." Matthew spoke up as he walked over to them. "Even if they are sick, that's no excuse from keeping her from her pups all day. Especially when they need to be fed every so often." His expression and voice were both calm and even but he felt rather appalled that Irunya had been kept from her pups all day without explanation.

The healer gave Matthew a dirty look before turning to the couple. "Some of your pups are struck with an illness I haven't seen before. One has it very bad I'm afraid. The reason it took me so long is because I was trying to see if there was a way I could come up with a cure. When I found I could not figure it out on sight alone, I began to look over all the pups to see if others were showing signs."

"And?" Mogens asked since Irunya was in too much shock to speak at the moment. Though, he was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll be giving them a quick death, it's the best I can do for them now-"

"No! Give me back my pups you bitch!" Irunya howled and lunged at her with her teeth and claws. The one who was supposed to be holding her back was now overwhelmed with the task and needed aid from two others. Irunya just kept cursing, threatening to kill the female and struggled with the small group.

"Y-you can't be serious! W-what if it's just something that will pass over in time?" Mogens was in shock, how could this have happened? He should have just kept his mouth shut and it wouldn't have come to this.

Matthew couldn't keep his jaw from dropping or his eyes from widening as he heard the healer's words. Though he quickly moved out of the way of Irunya's lunge, a few moments later he carefully walked up to the healer. "Um, excuse me. But... could I take a look at them please...?" He asks tentatively, unsure how she'd react to him asking. "If it's not something you've seen before, it might be something I'm familiar with." He wasn't an expert on wolves by any means but there _was_ a slight possibility that the pups may have caught something from himself or Jiro. It wasn't likely but if the healer had never seen it before it could be possible that he had.

"No. That bear of yours could have been the sole problem of this illness. You would only make it worse for them and I'd keep the bear away from Irunya if you want the last of her pups to survive." She glared at him slightly.

Matthew glared right back and took a step closer to her. "I _know_ that it's likely that this my fault, but I also know that I know more about sicknesses that bears and moonchildren get than _any_ of you do. So if they _did_ get something from either of us, I might actually know what it is and how to treat it!" He growls out in annoyance. He usually wouldn't ever act aggressive towards someone who could kill him if they wanted to, but he absolutely _refused_ to let her kill Irunya's pups if there was even a one percent chance that he knew what was wrong with them. "I'm _trying_ to help if you'd just _let_ me, instead of insisting that the only cure for something that _you_ don't know about is to _kill_ some of her pups!"

Truthfully, the fact that these were Irunya's pups wasn't his main issue. Even back in his own world, one of his biggest pet peeves was when anyone suggested that they kill an animal in their care when it could possibly be saved. _Everything_ deserved a chance to live and get better; there was no excuse for killing anyone or anything when there was even a _tiny_ chance that they could get better.

"I can't-"

"Let him try!" Mogens shouted and cut her off. "What's it to you anyway? In your mind, they're doomed already."

"As first time parents it is common for you to overreact, so I have to forgive you for your outbursts and immaturity on the matter. But that does not-"

"Give Matthew a chance, the cub did come with him. For all you know he could be right." Ivan looked at her seriously but calmly.

Matthew pressed his lips together in a thin line and took a breath to compose himself slightly. "Let me try, _please_." He asks through clenched teeth, holding a hand out for one of the pups with a serious look on his face.

"..." She did not like this idea at all, but she handed the boy one of the wiggling pups.

Mogens sighed in slight relief and went to calm Irunya down before she started to kill someone.

Matthew held the pup in one hand while examining it, a look of concentration on his face while he did so. A few minutes passed before he reached out and took one of the other pups from the healer, comparing it to the one he had already been holding.

He was completely focused on his task, likely intruding on the healer's personal space as he stepped closer to her in order to inspected the pups she was holding closely. The blond muttered to himself in French as he compared what was wrong with each pup and mentally went through a list of possible illnesses that they could get just by being around Jiro and himself.

After many long and tense minutes of concentration, his observations clicked together. "Oh." He exclaims softly, a look of recognition and mild surprise appearing on his face. "I believe I know what the issue here is but I need to compare them with the other pups to be completely certain." He says politely, now looking up at the healer. "I'd like take these pups into the den and compare them with the others now if you'll allow me to do so."

"You think you do, do you?" The healer said in disbelief.

"I am almost certain I do." Matthew replies seriously. "I just need to compare them to their siblings to be positive."

"And what of this illness spreading to the others? Keeping the sick with the healthy will do them no good."

"If I'm correct, it's not an illness that will spread to the others." He then arched an eyebrow at her. "Now are you going to let me compare all of these pups to the others or not? And if not, I'm going in anyway to compare the ones I'm holding to the others."

She turned away from him in annoyance and handed the pups back to Irunya, whom happily took them back, then hugged them protectively and growled at the healer as she walked away towards Matthew.

Matthew watched the exchanged quietly and smiled slightly when Irunya walked over. "If you'll let me in to see the others, I can confirm my thoughts on what's wrong and let you know."

"Thank you..." She whispered in his ear before taking the last two pups from Matthew and hurrying into her den.

Matthew let her take her pups but followed closely after her, following her into the room with her pups in it and crouching down, looking the other pups over but not picking any of them up.

He waited until she'd shifted into her wolf form and was nursing her hungry pups before he sat back on his heels and smiled at her. "They'll be just fine. These ones," He pointed out the ones the healer had been trying to take away. "Just need extra attention and care, and Jiro needs to stop nursing because these pups need the nutrients more than he does."

When she tilted her head, he reached out and pets her gently. "I'll explain it more in depth later, for now just relax and take care of your pup." He smiled softly and stood up, excusing himself before going back outside and motioning for Mogens to go on inside.

)*(

After Mogens had gone inside, Ivan places a hand on Matthew's shoulder and smiled down at him. "You did a great thing Matthew, I'm proud of you."

Matthew smiled back and shrugged a little. "I just couldn't stand by and let them die if I could do anything about it." He says modestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get you your food ready." Ivan bent down and picked up the meat.

Matthew's stomach growled a moment later and he giggled a bit. "Good idea."

A couple hours later after he'd eaten and played with Jiro for a while he wanted to see how Irunya was doing. Ivan decided to join him as well. He hoped that she would be more stable now.

Matthew knocked on the door lightly before coming inside, Jiro following close behind him. Both Mogens and Irunya were in their room, but the door was open. Matthew walked over and knocked on that door lightly before peeking inside, the couple was in wolf form curled up around the litter. "Hey, how are you two doing now?"

Mogens lifted his head to greet them, though Ivan remained in the doorway. Matthew smiled a bit and came inside, crouching down nearby. "Are you two feeling better now?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

Mogens proceeded to softly lick his mate's head. She'll be fine, still shaken up from it all.

"I'm glad I was able to help." He says with a soft smile. "I wasn't sure if I could do much but I had to give it a try."

Mogens wagged his tail a little as he looked up at him. I am very grateful for that Matthew and I hope you will have no troubles with your pups when they're born.

Matthew smiled and pets both their heads affectionately for a moment before standing up and grabbing Jiro. "We'll let you two rest now." He says with a soft smile, giving a little wave and leaving them to rest after their long tiring day.

Jiro squeaked a bit in protest as Matthew started walking away. Why wasn't he getting milk now? Hadn't he been patient and waited all day for it? Hungry!

Matthew hushed him gently. "I know you're still hungry but you can't have any more of her milk, okay? It's really too early to wean you off it still but we can't help it; her pups need it more. We'll need to find some other way to get you plenty of proteins and vitamins." He says, talking to the cub as he left the den. "Maybe fish or something."

"Mogens sounds very happy thanks to you Matthew." Ivan smiled softly as they walked back into the main room. Matthew smiled and looked up, nodding in agreement.

"Would you two like to join me on patrol?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Do you have the harness on you or is it back at the den?"

Matthew checked in his pockets. "Um... here it is." He says, pulling it out of one of the pockets.

"Then let's go." He walked to the door and held it open for the boy. Matthew nodded and smiled, walking outside with Jiro following after, now sulking unhappily at not getting milk.

"I'll get you some bones for you when we get back Jiro." Ivan knew that the cub's teeth probably wouldn't be strong enough for him to crush it and eat. But the insides of the bone would be soft enough. He patted the cub's head before shifting.

Matthew helped Ivan get the harness on before getting on, holding onto the harness with one arm and Jiro with the other. Ivan started in a jog to get out of the village, once out he ran a little faster but made sure it wasn't too hard for Matthew to hold on.

Ivan ran for most of the patrol, walking when he needed a break. Matthew just enjoyed the ride, liking the breeze. The tiger also decided that on the way back he would stop at the hot springs. It had been a few weeks since the bear attack; he doubted that the bear was still around. Upon reaching the spot, Ivan stopped to let them off. It would be the first time Jiro was with them. Had the cub been swimming before, he wondered.

Matthew got off, Jiro in his arms, looking over the steaming waters in slight concern. Polar bears were naturally good swimmers so hopefully the cub wouldn't have too hard of a time.

Ivan tried to wiggle out of the harness without tearing it apart before Matthew went over and helped him take it off, returning it in his pocket for now. Ivan nodded to him in thanks before running out and jumping into the hot spring.

Matthew giggled and jumped back before he was splashed, he set Jiro down and stripped down to the nightgown layer and hopped in as well, resurfacing and turning back to Jiro. The cub walked to the water's edge and sniffed at it curiously, and then he sat down and batted at the water a little with his paw, watching how it rippled.

Matthew smiled a bit, watching Jiro closely and Ivan came up to the cub. Come on, get on my back. I'll carry you around.

Jiro tilted his head for a moment before going over and climbing onto the tiger's back curiously, interested in the wet stuff they were in. Ivan then paddled around in the water. He personally really liked swimming, almost as much as wrestling. Jiro watched curiously as he rode around on Ivan's back. Matthew smiled and swam around, watching the two of them contently.

Ivan let himself sink into the water more so Jiro was up to his elbows in the hot water. Jiro squeaked in surprise and bat at the water, splashing his feet in it a little. It's alright Jiro, it won't hurt you. Both of them chuckled at the little bear, Matthew watching as Jiro slowly got used to it and started playing with the water a bit more.

Jiro played and splashed about in the water for a while, enjoying hitting the water and watching the ripples from it. He played about in it for a while and watched Matthew swim for a moment before hopping into the water and imitating how Ivan had been swimming earlier.

Matthew's eyes had widened in surprise when Jiro hopped in but relaxed a moment later when the cub resurfaced and seemed to be doing okay with paddling around in the water. Well, polar bears were great swimmers, but Matthew still kept a close eye on Jiro, unsure how long the young cub would be okay in the warm waters.

Ivan shifted; his fur was wet anyway so his clothes would be soaked too, and relaxed in the waters. "He's a fast learner."

"He is. His kinds are also good swimmers to begin with so he should be fine. I just hope the warm water doesn't affect him too much. He's built for freezing waters, not warm ones." He says, watching Jiro with a look that practically screamed "worried mother".

Ivan laughed. "He'll be fine, temperature of the water doesn't affect how one learns to swim. He may just be a little surprised when he gets into colder waters. Jiro has a thick pelt so stop worrying Matthew."

"I'm not worried about him learning to swim. I'm worried about him getting overheated." Matthew pouted a little.

"Then we get out a little earlier. It's no big deal." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Okay." He floated near Ivan, relaxing but keeping his eyes open to watch the swimming cub.

"... So how are you feeling?"

"Hm?" Matthew turned to look at Ivan for a moment. "Pretty relaxed, why?" He asks, tilting his head curiously.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I was deeply worried that I had hurt you..."

"Hm? Oh," He smiled a bit and swam closer to give him a reassuring nuzzle. "Nah, I'm fine." He says, eyes moving away to check up on Jiro.

Ivan opened his eyes and returned the nuzzle. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be in heat for too much longer." He says softly.

"It's fine." Matthew murmurs back with a soft smile while Jiro swam over to them and nuzzled them both happily.

Ivan chuckled and picked up the cub. "I think... I could be happy with just adopting other offspring."

"Oh?" Matthew floated closer and nuzzled Jiro back making a pleased sound come from the baby animal. Ivan nodded and then handed the cub to his mother.

Matthew took Jiro and rested his head on Ivan's shoulder. While Ivan was surprised by the action, he still smiled softly and just enjoyed the moment.

)*(

About two weeks later Matthew wandered over to Irunya's to see how the pups were doing just after sunset, Jiro following close behind. Since Jiro had stopped drinking the milk, hopefully, the pups would be all well now. He knocked on the door and went inside. "Irunya?"

"I'm in the main room Matthew."

Matthew went into the main room with Jiro following behind him. "How are you?" He asks with a smile.

"A bit tired but good. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are the pups?"

"Doing better." She smiled weakly. "It's been rather scary since the healer was here..."

He walked over and sat down next to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "They'll be just fine. They have an excellent mother taking care of them after all."

Her smile grew for a moment before it dropped. "Sometimes... I'm not so sure."

"How come?" Matthew tilted his head with a confused and concerned look.

Irunya laughed a little. "I-I don't know... I just feel like it some days."

"Well I think you're a great mother." He says sincerely, leaning forward and giving her a reassuring hug.

She blinked a little in surprise and nuzzled him. "Thank you Matthew."

Matthew smiled and accepted the nuzzle before leaning back. "You're welcome."

"So how has Jiro been managing without milk?"

"Pretty well actually." He says with a smile. "He was sulking at first but now I think he's gotten used to the meat."

"That's good to hear, I was worried that it would have been too sudden for him to handle."

"So was I, but I think he's handled it pretty well."

"That's good. He should start growing pretty fast soon." She smiled.

Matthew smiled back. "I know. Soon I won't be able to carry him around." He says, petting the cub.

She started giggling. "That is true and maybe he'll learn how to change by the time he's ninety-six moon's old."

Matthew chuckled softly; trying to do the math in his head as to how old one would be at that many months. "Maybe."

"He will be a handsome man when he grows up won't he?" She smiled as she petted the cub's head. Jiro nuzzled her hand and Matthew smiled, nodding in agreement with her.

Mogens burst through the front door suddenly; he looked like a mess and was panting. "M-Mogens!?"

Matthew started in surprise, turning to look at Mogens. "Is something wrong?" He asks in alarm.

"M-Matthew, oh thank the goddess your here. Ivan was worried where you had gone. But stay here, it's safest." He breathed out in relief.

"W-what's going on?"

"The bear from last time, he's near the village."

"How did it get so close?" Matthew's eyes widened in alarm.

"My father is saying it followed Ivan back from patrol."

"Ah, I see." He says with a frown. "Well, I'll stay here until it's safe to come out then."

He nodded. "Both of you stay here." Then Mogens ran back out, slamming the door shut, but Irunya seemed to be frozen with fear.

Matthew put a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Irunya?"

She jumped. "Y-yes...?"

"Why don't we go wait in the room your pups are in?" He suggests gently, speaking in a calm tone. "So you can stay with them while we wait for Ivan and the others to get rid of the bear." He says, standing up and offering a hand to help her up as well.

She nodded and took the hand. "Y-yes that sounds like a good idea..."

He helped her up and gently ushered her and Jiro into the room, closing the door behind them.

)*(

It felt like hours had past as Irunya listened to the howls of wolves fighting. She tried to keep her mind off things and give her young a bath. Matthew sat by the door of the room, petting Jiro and listening to the fighting worriedly.

When it did stop, she didn't stop worrying and strained her ears to listen for anything. What had happened? Did they kill the bear or had it run off? Was everyone okay? Was Mogens or Ivan all right?

Matthew waited a few minutes before standing up. "I'm not leaving the den. I just want to take a peek outside the front door to see if I can figure out what happened." He says calmly looking back at Irunya. "Stay here, okay?"

"N-no, I'm coming too!" She stood up as well.

Matthew shook his head. "No. Stay here please. I'll be right back." The female wolf stubbornly shook her head and Matthew sighed in defeat. "Fine." He sighs, opening the door to that room and walking over to the front door.

She followed him out of the room and kept her ears perked to listen for any signs. Matthew opened it up enough to peek out of it and see what was going on.

A few wolves ran by and a faint shouting could be heard; it had to be close by. Irunya though, suddenly gasped and threw the door open. She tripped a little as she ran out. "No, this can't be happening!"

"Wait!" Matthew reached out and caught her before she fell, keeping a hand on her arm. "Irunya, where are you going? What's going on?"

"To where the bear is! Something has happened to Natalia and Ivan is in trouble!" She pulled from his hold and kept running.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoyed! :D  
-RQ


	14. Chapter 14

"Irunya!" Matthew looked back and forth between her running and the den with the pups inside. He cussed and went back inside, going into the room with Jiro and the pups. "Jiro?"

The cub looked up from where he was curled up next to the pups. "Jiro, stay here okay? Keep them warm or something. I'll be back."

Jiro stared at him for a moment before giving a nod and going back to curling up with the pups. Matthew nodded and closed the door before going outside and shutting the front door and running in the direction Irunya had gone.

The shouts and howls had gotten louder as Matthew ran towards the noise; he stopped when he found the fighting and watched to figure out what was happening.

"I should have had you banished from the start, leaving you for the crows to eat!" It was the Alpha, Mogens father. He was shouting at a wounded Ivan who was kneeling on the ground and... it looked like he was holding someone. Not far behind Ivan was a huge brown bear lying bloody on the ground. Whether it was alive or dead, it was hard to tell from this distance. He could see Irunya was trying to push through the crowd of wolves that had either just been in the fight with the bear or coming to see what was to become of Ivan.

"Ten wolves lost their lives today because of you!" The Alpha continued.

"I told you I didn't lure him here!" Ivan shouted back. "It's not my fault that he followed the pack's scent back to the village!"

"Silence! This is not the first time something like this has happened that you caused!"

"And this isn't the first time that Ivan has helped protect the pack, Father!" Mogens' voice rang above the noise of the angry crowd. He stumbled forward holding one of many deep wounds. "The pack and you have grown use to the luxury of taking it easy ever since Ivan came into adolescence. Because of his size and strength the other packs don't want to fight with us!"

"Stay out of this Mogens." His father growled in threatening manner. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well! The only reason we are having more troubles with bears is because you have Ivan patrol their border. Had it been just a group of wolves like it always had, they would have paid less attention. You just blame Ivan because he's different than us and you want him dead, if it's anyone's fault, it's yours!"

The Alpha struck his son across the face with his claws, tearing into his cheek and over his left eye. The crowd grew suddenly quiet as Mogens yowled in pain and used his other hand to cover the bleeding eye. Irunya gasped and struggled to get to him, but the other wolves weren't letting her through.

"Mogens!" Ivan would have gone to see how bad the wound was, but he couldn't. He was holding Natalia and didn't want to move her unless he had to.

Matthew rushed over while everyone was distracted, pushing past some of the other wolves to (probably stupidly) get up in the middle where Mogens and Ivan and the Alpha were. When he got there, he stopped a reasonable distance away from the Alpha, not wanting to get within striking distance. "Excuse me?"

"Matthew what are you doing!?" Ivan shouted. "Get out of here!"

The Alpha glared at Matthew as if daring him to say something. Mogens looked over at the boy with his one good eye, he was shaking slightly from all the pain he was in.

Matthew sighed and looked around him, surveying everyone. He crouched down and looked towards the Alpha with a calm but serious expression. "I understand you are angry with Ivan at the moment, but I don't believe more fighting amongst the pack will do any good for the members that are currently wounded." He says calmly. "I would just like to request that you save blaming Ivan for this until after the wounded have been cared for and this had been cleaned up, please."

The pack leader said nothing and started to walk towards the boy. Everything about the Alpha screamed punishment, his ears point back like horns, while his tail stood high.

"Father please—!" Mogens started but was silenced by a fierce kick in one of his wounds.

"Quiet runt or do you wish to die as well?" The Alpha snarled and then continued to walk towards Matthew. Matthew shrunk back a little, but stayed where he was while the Alpha approached. Ivan could feel that this was not going to end well and gently laid Natalia down.

Once the Alpha stood in front of Matthew, he raised his claws to strike and lashed out towards Matthew's face. The young man flinched back and braced himself for the blow as the Alpha raised his claws, only to have it stopped inches away from his face by Ivan's strong grip.

Matthew released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Ivan stopped the Alpha. That had been really, _really_ close. Of course, challenging the Alpha like that had been a really, _really_ stupid move to begin with.

The Alpha slowly looked up at Ivan. "Are you challenging me?" He said in a threatening manner.

Ivan breathed out slowly. "I will not let you hurt Matthew, he does not understand—" He flinched and moved out of the way just in time; the Alpha had lunged up at his neck with his fangs.

But it was too late; Ivan had pushed his limits with the leader and had challenged his authority. The Alpha snarled and attacked Ivan who quickly defended himself. The other's fangs chomped down on Ivan's arm. The two shifted and started to ruthlessly attack each other. Ivan desperately trying to keep the Alpha from his neck, if he got there; it would be all over for him.

Matthew watched with a horrified look. He was way too close to the fighting, but he was frozen in place. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? "No! Stop, please! I'm sorry! I—!"

Kill the outsider! The Alpha howled the moment he got.

No! Ivan went to run to Matthew's side to protect him from the pack, but the Alpha kept him at bay.

As some of the wolves shifted and charged towards the boy, Mogens snarled and started to attack the oncoming wolves. Irunya, having heard and made it through the pack finally, also shifted and joined her mate in protecting Matthew.

Matthew was frozen in horror for the longest moment as he was defended by the couple, his mind racing. He was being attacked by wolves. He wasn't fast enough to avoid all of them, how was he going to escape? What could he do that wolves couldn't? Matthew looked around in panic, there was nothing but trees and snow and... trees! Wolves can't climb trees!

Matthew looked around quickly for the one that looked the easiest to climb and he raced over, jumping up and (with much difficulty) climbing the tree. It was hard and gave his hands a bunch of scrapes and cuts, but it was either this or get eaten and he had no desire to get eaten today or ever.

Irunya and Mogens continued to fight off the wolves as best they could, but Mogens was having trouble keeping up due to his wounds and loss of an eye.

Fur and blood was flying between Ivan and the Alpha. Ivan really had to keep on his toes, one wrong move and he would lose his throat.

Some of the wolves had started to circle the tree and jump up at Matthew. A few got smart and shifted so they could try and climb the tree after the boy.

Matthew was sitting up on a pretty high branch. The branch was bending under his weight, but so far wasn't breaking. "Irunya! I'll be fine! Go home to your pups!" He hoped she would remember Jiro was there with her pups too. At this rate, he and Ivan would have to leave the pack and he couldn't leave Jiro behind. But what the young man didn't know was since the couple had intervened, they were in no better position than Matthew or Ivan.

The ones that had shifted into their moon forms started to climb. Slowly and falling sometimes, but climbing nonetheless after the boy. Matthew stayed where he was, looking down and watching the wolves climb after him. He wanted to go higher but he couldn't without falling. The branches above him wouldn't hold his weight. He was stuck where he was.

As the wolves fought and climbed higher. Ivan fought to break free from the Alpha's circle and save the boy.

Mogens was about to pass out and Irunya now had to focus on protecting her mate rather than try to keep them from the tree. Irunya was losing and was starting to gain more wounds than giving them.

One of the wolves had made it high enough to grab Matthew's ankle. Rather painfully too with his claws. Matthew cried out in pain, kicking at the wolf and trying to free his ankle.

Matthew! Ivan made a leap for the other wolves, but it left him wide open for an attack from the Alpha, who sank his teeth deep into the back of his neck. Ivan growled and shook himself roughly, dropping to roll and crushing the wolf. Lucky for Ivan his scruff on the back of his neck saved him from a cracked neck.

The wolf wouldn't let up and tightened his grip and started to tug at Matthew's leg, trying to make him fall. Matthew whimpered in pain and continued kicking at the wolf, clinging to the branch and hoping it wouldn't break.

Ivan saw this and couldn't take it any more. Damn it! Why did this have to happen!? There was too many for them to handle. Ivan went berserk on the wolf, trying to get him off. Once he was thrown off, the Alpha turned and snarled to the tiger. Ivan, unexpectedly, had something better. Ivan let all his anger and rage go in one growl, though it didn't come out as a growl. It was a roar, one that would most likely be heard for miles.

The wolves froze. Something deep in their blood was reawakened after generations of being forgotten. A natural instinct to fear the roars of a tiger and avoid the danger. Matthew's eyes went wide and he froze temporarily in surprise at the sound.

Ivan was also surprised, but quickly realized that the others were petrified. He roared again and started walking towards the tree Matthew was in. The wolves backed off, some even ran away. The Alpha was still in shock so this also stopped the rest of the pack from acting. Ivan shifted and stepped under Matthew with his arms out. "Jump. Hurry." He said loud enough for Matthew to hear him.

Matthew looked down with wide eyes. He then took a deep breath before jumping down. The wolf hanging on to Matthew's ankle fell out of the tree after him. But Ivan only caught Matthew. "Now cover your ears." Ivan whispered.

"We need to get Jiro." Matthew whispers back as he covers his ears.

Ivan let out another deafening roar and the last of the wolves ran off with their tails between their legs. Ivan didn't know how long their sudden burst of instincts would last so they needed to move quickly.

They both saw that Irunya was in her moon form crying as she lay over Mogens' body shaking.

Matthew uncovered his ears after Ivan stopped roaring. They needed to go quickly but everyone was at least a little bit injured. Plus Jiro, and Irunya's pups were still back at the village. He had no idea what to do now and he hoped Ivan did. Ivan, still holding Matthew, approached his sister, fearing the worst. "Irunya..?"

She flinched and slowly looked up at him, it was clear that her instincts were telling her to run, but she could not leave her loved one's side.

"Is he okay..?" Matthew asks in a quiet voice, looking at Mogens worriedly. It was a stupid question, obviously he wasn't okay. None of them were. But he couldn't bring himself to ask if he was alive because he was afraid that the answer would be no.

"H-h-he's s-still b-breathing, b-but barely.." She sobbed. Ivan frowned and set Matthew down.

"Irunya, quickly. Take Matthew to gather up your pups and anything important and wait in front of your den."

"I-I'm not leaving Mogens-!"

"I'll take him and Natalia to get a wagon."

"B-but your wounds, y-you can't pull a wagon."

"_Go!_"

Matthew went over and took Irunya by the hand, then tugged her gently. "We need to go quickly Irunya. Come on." He says gently. He was just as worried as she was but they needed to go _now_. She finally nodded and got up with him and started to head for the den. Ivan picked up Mogens and went to get Natalia.

)*(

Matthew ran with her, his ankle hurt like hell, but they didn't have time for that right now. Irunya went straight to packing the second she got in the den. "Grab some furs and bring them outside!" Matthew did as he was told quickly, doing whatever she asked of him.

After a few moments of packing some things up and bringing them out side as well. She went to get her pups. Matthew followed her, helping her gather the pups and telling Jiro to follow him. Jiro looked at him in confusion but did as his mother said.

She held her pups close and waited outside. _Where was Ivan? _Matthew stood next to her, also holding some pups close, looking anxious and worried as they waited.

A few moments later Ivan came running up with the same wagon he had brought Matthew here in. The harness and the weight of the wagon were rubbing and pulling at his open wounds.

"C-come on." Irunya ran for the door and pulled herself up, opening the door quickly. Finding that there were no furs inside, she placed her fur shawl down and laid her children down gently. Matthew laid the pups down inside just as gently before putting Jiro inside as well, helping load the stuff into the wagon and then hoisting himself up into it as well.

Once everything was inside, Irunya spoke. "W-we're ready to go Ivan." She said and shut the door, though she would have to wait for later to continue crying. Ivan started to run, trying to pull them out of the village as fast as he could. Everyone was in for a bumpy ride. "M-Matthew, please keep my pups warm while I tend to everyone's wounds quickly."

Matthew nodded and curled up around them with Jiro, keeping them warm while she tended to everyone's wounds. His ankle was wounded as well but it was minor and could wait until Mogens', Natalia's, and Irunya's wounds were taken care of.

It took her over an hour to tend to Mogens and Natalia's wounds. She then came over to Matthew. "H-how's your ankle...?"

"Tend to your own wounds first." He says insistently. "Mine can wait. It's not that bad."

"A-alright..."

Matthew laid there and kept her pups warm while she tended to her own wounds. After she was finished, Irunya turned to Matthew. "Let me see your wound.. I should check it before I shift back."

Matthew sat up and held out his ankle for her to check. The wounds were somewhat deep and still bleeding but it wasn't too bad. Sure, it hurt like hell and he'd probably end up limping around on it until it healed but all in all, it was a very minor injury compared to everyone else's wounds.

Irunya began to clean the wound gently with her tongue. He winced a little at first but let her clean it, gritting his teeth in pain. The wound really did hurt now that he had time to pay attention to it.

"S-sorry." She continued for a bit longer. Once cleaned, she tore some of her dress to make a light bandage for him. She didn't know how well he healed compared to herself or Ivan.

"It's fine." He let her wrap it, checking to make sure it was tight without being too tight before moving a little so she could shift and curled up with her hungry pups. It would only be a matter of time before the other two would shift when the sun rose.

Jiro sniffed his injury before crawling up into his lap and sniffing him for more. When the cub found none he nuzzled Matthew gently before curling up next to him.

Matthew laid down and curled up with Jiro, it was late and they all needed some sleep. He was worried about Ivan pulling all of them with his injuries, but he couldn't do anything to help the matter either so he just went to sleep.

)*(

Come daybreak and on, Ivan was still pulling the wagon. He was determined to get as far south as possible.

Matthew woke up around noon. He was confused at his surroundings for a brief second before he remembered where he was. He sat up and sighed, letting Jiro sleep as he woke up. He was worried to find that Ivan was still pulling the wagon, it hadn't appeared as if he'd stopped at all. That couldn't be good for him with his injuries and lack of sleep. Matthew understood that they really couldn't afford to stop yet, but still, it worried him that Ivan was pushing himself so much.

The wagon continued to rock softly and whine as the wood shifted. The other three were sleeping peacefully or at least he hoped. Matthew sat there, watching the others quietly. After a few minutes, he crawled over to the door; walking in a moving wagon just didn't work and his ankle probably wouldn't appreciate him walking on it just yet anyway. He opened the door then, squinting for a few moments at the sunlight until his eyes adjusted. He scooted out and closed the door, sitting on the porch of the wagon. "Afternoon Ivan." He says, greeting the tiger quietly.

Ivan's ears twitched and looked back at him. Ah you are awake, did you sleep well?

"I slept fine." He says, watching Ivan pull the wagon. "How are you? You've been pulling us since we left, haven't you?" He had a small worried frown on his face as he looked at Ivan's injuries in the daylight, noticing how the wagon's harness was digging into them.

He nodded. I've had to. Though the harness digging into his wounds had become sort of numb.

"I know." He went quiet, just watching Ivan as he pulled the wagon. His ankle was throbbing and he was kind of hungry, but he was mostly ignoring both for now.

You are either getting good at understanding us or are you just guessing? He chuckled, but sounded more like an odd growl.

Matthew smiled very slightly and Ivan continued on quietly, a few wounds still dripping every few minutes; the blood was thick and dark red, almost black.

After a while there was a scratching noise from the other side of the door and something resembling a whine. Matthew opened the door and Jiro popped his head out. The cub blinked at the sunlight for a moment before giving a pleased squeak, happy to have located where his Mother had gone. Jiro crawled out and into Matthew's lap, curling up and nuzzling at his hand. The young man blinked in surprise and smiled slightly, petting the cub quietly. They could keep going for now, but eventually they'd need to stop for food.

)*(

After another hour or so Ivan stopped and wiggled out of the harness. I'll go hunting now. Stay here.

Matthew nodded and remained where he was. "Be careful."

Ivan, even though he was beyond tired, trotted off to find something for them to eat. Matthew sat there quietly with Jiro, watching him leave and waited for him to return.

Irunya came out about a half hour later. Oh, there you are.

Matthew turned his head to look at her. "Hi Irunya."

She looked about and saw that Ivan was no longer here. Where's Ivan...?

"Ivan went to get us something to eat." He says in explanation, noticing her looking around for him.

What!? I am more capable for hunting than anyone out of the pack right now!

"I'm not happy about it either, but he left about half an hour ago so there's nothing we can do about it now." He says quietly, patting the spot next to him and inviting her to sit down and wait with him.

She huffed and sat next to him. ... There was something she wanted to talk to him about but it would have to wait until later. Ivan returned about an hour later with a small deer in his jaws. Irunya was quick to scold him. Ivan! I'm on hunting duty until everyone recovers.

Ivan sighed tiredly, dropping the kill. Sister please—

I won't hear it! It's bad enough you're pulling the wagon.

Matthew moved Jiro off of his lap and scooted over to the edge of the porch. He lowered himself down onto his good foot first before slowly putting weight on his injured one to test it out. A soft hiss of pain left his lips but he just grit his teeth against the pain and slowly limped about, grabbing things needed to start a fire.

Ivan growled at Matthew and stepped in front of him. Stop moving around, I'll get it for you.

"You need to rest and clean your wounds. I can get these on my own." Matthew frowned at him and limped around him, continuing to gather the things he needed on his own. Ivan was about to stop him again, when Irunya started to lecture him again about his wounds. He sighed and went to get a little bite to eat.

Matthew gathered what he needed before sitting down and starting a fire a little ways away from the wagon. Ivan started to eat his piece slowly while Irunya waited for Matthew. Once Matthew got his first piece, she started to eat as well.

Matthew cooked his meat and ate quietly. Jiro hopped down from the wagon, tumbling a bit when he landed before going over and sitting by Ivan. Hungry!

Ivan laughed weakly. One moment Jiro, I'll get you some. Ivan started to tear off small pieces for the cub that wouldn't require a lot of tearing on the cub's part. Jiro sat and waited patiently, eating the pieces happily when Ivan gave them to him.

After Irunya was finished she tore off a big chunk and ran up to the wagon, hopping on with ease before going inside. She had a feeling that Natalia was going to be up soon.

Matthew watched her quietly while he ate. When he was done, he put out the fire and stood up, slowly limping over to sit by Ivan and Jiro.

Ivan was still feeding the cub small pieces and take a few bites every so often, while Jiro ate happily, attempting to clean his own face off when he was done though not quite succeeding. Ivan smiled a bit and licked his face clean for him, Jiro nuzzled Ivan when he was done. Matthew gave a very tiny smile as he watched them.

Ivan stretched out and laid down, but wouldn't sleep yet. Jiro sniffed at Ivan's wounds for a few moments before walking over to his mother and sniffing at his wounds before walking back to Ivan decidedly and licking at one of the wounds, attempting to clean it. Matthew blinked and smiled a little at this. "Even Jiro thinks you should take care of your wounds." He says in slight amusement.

Ivan shifted away from the cub. Leave them be...

Jiro did as Ivan said curled up next to him instead. The tiger finally closed his eyes, though whether to sleep or rest it was hard to tell at this time. Matthew sat there quietly and watched him for a few moments before curling up next to them as well, though he kept his eyes open.

Ivan opened his eyes for a moment to see where he had moved before closing them again. Maybe he could get some rest? Especially since he was wounded and had just pulled the wagon for many long hours without stopping. He soon drifted off to sleep and Irunya came out of the wagon to stand watch.

Matthew was awake, but staying quiet, silently watching as the day eventually turned to night. Ivan still slept, but Irunya shifted into her moon form. "So... How are you feeling Matthew?"

Matthew looked up at her. "Okay I suppose." He says quietly. "My ankle hurts a little but that's to be expected."

She nodded. "It was quite the day that unraveled yesterday.."

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you regret it...?"

Matt looked away. "I should have kept my mouth shut..." He says quietly.

"It ended badly, but- you stood up for Ivan."

He turned his head to look at her. "I did."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy you did, there are not many who would risk their lives like that. I don't even think Mogens would have had the guts to speak up if you hadn't."

Matthew just looked at her quietly, not really sure what to say to that. "I—… it wasn't really anything." He says looking down after a moment. "I just couldn't believe they were just standing there and bickering about who's fault it was when there were wounded that needed attended to."

"It's different within a pack... Everyone tends to their own wounds, only other family members or friends help out."

"Oh…"

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Matthew sighed softly.

She glanced at Ivan to make sure he was sleeping before leaning in to whisper. "Do you truly care for Ivan...?" Matthew nodded slightly but gave her an odd look, confused as to why she was asking. "Do you love him?" She whispered even softer.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Did he? He cared for Ivan definitely. Worried for him even. But love? He wasn't sure. "I— maybe... I don't know." He whispers back softly.

She nodded and then looked to Ivan with a small smile and Matthew looked over at him as well before looking back at Irunya. "How are Mogens and Natalia doing..?" He asks quietly, not wanting to disturb Ivan's sleep.

"Natalia is up, she ate a little and needs rest. Mogens- hasn't moved since last night."

Matthew nodded quietly. "He probably just needs rest..."

"Yes... That he does..." Her smiled faded.

Matthew leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry he got so hurt." He whispers, quietly apologizing.

"It's not your fault. Most of his wounds were from the bear..." She nuzzled him, thanking Matthew for the comfort. Matthew accepted the nuzzle but didn't say anything in response.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah." She gave him a soft lick on the cheek. He gave a slight smile and sat there with her quietly.

"Everyone is going to be all right... We may have to find a new home, but we'll be together." She smiled a little and nuzzled his cheek more.

He gives a reluctant nod. He really felt bad that he'd been the main cause in them having to leave their homes. He felt even worse knowing he'd not only himself and Ivan, but also he'd unintentionally affected Mogens, Irunya, their pups, and even Natalia. He didn't like inconveniencing anyone, especially people who he cared about. He'd wished he'd been smart enough to keep his mouth shut back then. He wouldn't have caused so much trouble for everyone else if he had just stayed quiet.

"Thank you." She said after a while.

He looks over at her with a confused look. "For what?"

"For pushing Ivan out of the village, the pack."

He just continued to look at her in confusion.

"Ivan refused to leave at any opportunity he was given. His argument was that he still owed the wolves of the village for all the trouble he had caused them. Ivan never realized how much he did for the village..." She frowned.

"Oh..." He nodded slightly. "I see. Um… you're welcome then I suppose." He says with a slight smile.

Ivan's body started to shift as he stirred awake. Matthew turned to look at Ivan as he heard him start to wake up. Ivan moaned a bit from his soreness as he sat up. "Matthew...?" Ivan blinked and looked around.

"Yes Ivan?"

Ivan looked over at him and then sluggishly laid his head on Matthew's shoulder. "I thought you left..."

Matthew ran a hand through Ivan's hair gently. "How could I have left? I'm right here, aren't I?" He asks with a soft smile.

"I thought I scared you away..." He mumbled and Irunya just watched in some amazement.

Matthew smiled and continued to run a hand through Ivan's hair soothingly. "You didn't scare me away. I'm right here." Ivan curled up around him more, enjoying the touch of the boy.

Matthew smiled softly and continued petting his hair. After a bit Ivan sat up, his head a little more clear. "I need something to drink... my throat is dry."

Matthew pulled his hand back and tilted his head. "Well, is there any place nearby with water or something?" He asks curiously.

"I think so. I smelled it earlier when I went hunting." Ivan slowly stood.

The young man stood up slowly as well after a moment, resting most of his weight on his uninjured leg. "Can I come with you?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes you can, Jiro too if you like. I bet he could use the walk."

Jiro lifted his head and got up, walking over to them and looking up curiously. Matthew smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Jiro can come with us."

Irunya watched them go. She would more than happily stand guard. She was feeling the best out of the group and she dared someone to come at her while she had pups with her.

)*(

Matthew walked with Ivan, limping and favoring his uninjured leg but not complaining about the injury. Jiro followed along close behind him, looking around curiously as they went but staying close to his Mother at all times.

"Is your ankle bothering you..?" Ivan looked at him as they walked.

"It hurts a bit, but it's not that bad." Matthew replies with a slight shrug.

"I'm sorry, I did not want you to get hurt."

"It's not your fault." Matthew slipped his hand into Ivan's quietly. "I'm the one that spoke up and made the Alpha mad in the first place."

Ivan flinched at the contact at first. "No... He was already mad."

"I know. I made him angrier though." He gives Ivan's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for keeping him from clawing my face off."

"You're welcome." Ivan blushed faintly. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I don't like seeing you hurt either you know." Matthew smiles softly. "I'm just not as good at protecting people here."

Ivan smiled softly. "You do protect others, you just don't see it."

Matthew looked at him and tilted his head with a curious smile. "I do?"

"Yes. Irunya and Jiro the most, but sometimes even Mogens or Feliks or Toris or even me."

"Really? How so?"

Ivan chuckled. "Well for one, you are Jiro's mother. Irunya, was from getting in trouble with the healers. Mogens too. Feliks and Toris could have been banished had you not helped them or so says Irunya."

Matthew eyes widen in surprise. "Why would they have been banished?"

Ivan shrugs. "Not sure, it's what Irunya told me."

"Oh." He nods slightly before tilting his head again. "You mentioned yourself as well. How have I helped protect you?" He asks curiously. He understood how he helped protect the others for the most part, but how had he helped protect Ivan?

Ivan was quiet for a moment. Then gently, he wrapped his fingers around Matthew's hand, speaking softly. "You watched over me when I was too tired to wake because of my wounds did you not..?"

Matthew smiled softly and nodded a bit. "I did, both times."

He smiled. "See? You can protect others."

Matthew nodded, smiling a bit more. "Yes, I see."

"Good, now don't be sad about us leaving the village, alright?"

Matthew blushed slightly and nodded. "Alright." He says with a soft smile.

Ivan smiled more and continued to walk towards the smell of water. Matthew walked with him, limping a bit but keeping up with the pace so he didn't have to let go of Ivan's hand yet.

Jiro followed along behind them, occasionally popping ahead of them to explore a little before returning to walk just behind them. It was only a few more moments before they reached the small river. Ivan slowly knelt down at the shore. His body ached all over, too many wounds, not enough time to heal.

Matthew knelt down next to him as well; Jiro came over to sit down near them. Ivan bent over to lap up the water softly with his tongue. He enjoyed the cold liquid. Matthew leaned over to drink as well but he cupped his hands to get the water.

The cub looked back and forth between Ivan and Matthew for a moment before mimicking Ivan and getting a drink as well. The tiger glanced at the other two for a moment, and then closed his eyes.

Matthew drank a bit more then sat up, resting there and looking around them quietly. Jiro finished his drink and curled up between the two of them, looking at his reflection in the water.

Ivan stopped after a little while longer. "We should head back." He said as he sat up.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah."

"Matthew...?" Ivan looked over at him, inching a little closer.

Matthew looked over at him and tilted his head curiously. "Yeah?"

Ivan leaned in close to him, his nose just an inch from Matthew's. "Thank you... for everything."

Matthew leaned forward a bit, lightly touching his nose to Ivan's. "You're welcome." He says with a soft smile and Ivan stayed as he was, a bit of blush showing as his ears dropped. Matthew pulled back and slowly stood up, offering Ivan a hand to help him up. "Shall we head back now?"

"Ah, yes... Thanks." He took the help.

"No problem." Matthew helped Ivan up, slipping his hand into Ivan's as they slowly made their way back, Jiro following along beside them. Ivan didn't really get the whole holding paws thing, but Matthew seemed to like it and he found it comforting.

)*(

When they got back, Matthew let go of Ivan's hand and greeted Irunya. "We're back." He says with a smile.

"Welcome back." She smiled and wagged her tail.

Matthew smiled and scooped Jiro up, placing him back up on the porch of the wagon where the cub curled up contently and watched everyone. "So… where are we going anyway?" He asks, hoisting himself up onto the porch and sitting there, looking over at Ivan curiously. Obviously they were heading south, but how far south and where they would finally stop, he had no idea.

"I'm heading back towards the Moon Temple. We can rest there until we fully recover, from there... We leave to find our own territory to call home." Ivan leaned against the wagon.

Matthew nodded. "Ah, okay." He was curious to see the moon temple. It'd only been mentioned once on his very first day here, but it didn't really tell him much about the place. In any case, he was glad that Ivan did have plans to stop somewhere so everyone could fully recover. "How many days until we get there?"

"Hm... At this pace.. Another week maybe?"

Matthew nods. "Okay."

"Ivan, you're going to just hurt yourself more like this." Irunya frowned.

"If we rest here too long, the land to whom this belongs to will find our presence unsettling. I doubt that they'll let us go without a fuss. And even if I were to rest, I'm the only one capable of pulling the wagon anyway. It would take all three of you to pull it, but you need to be with your pups at all times. You being on hunting duty is bad enough at the time being." Ivan countered.


	15. Chapter 15

About a week later, Matthew was up past sunset and riding in the wagon with the others. They normally stopped for a break around this time, but according to Irunya, they were close enough to the Moon Temple that they were just going to continue until they got there.

"Looking forward to the temple Matthew?" Mogens asked. He had finally woken up about four days ago, though his eye looked like hell. The scabs were certainly adding beauty to his face. Natalia was awake too, but she hadn't so much as said a syllable to anyone. She had awoken six days before and had taken up hunting duty so Irunya could tend to her pups. Though sadly... some were not looking so good. It was a possibility that the mother's stress was passing on to them.

Matthew nods. "Yeah. I'm curious to see what it's like." He says, petting Jiro, who was currently curled up next to him. Matthew's ankle was feeling better than it had a week ago but it was still a bit sore to walk on sometimes.

"I think you'll like it." Mogens laughed.

Matthew smiled. "How long until we get there?"

Mogens listened to the sounds outside. "In a few hours maybe...?"

The young man nodded and smiled. "Ah, okay."

"If you think about it. It's sorta like your second birth place Matthew."

Matthew tilted his head for a moment in thought. "Hm, I suppose so…" He says with a slight nod. It was an interesting thought. A bit weird, but interesting nonetheless.

"Maybe you might have a connection here." Mogens smiled.

"Maybe."

"Well I hope you enjoy it there." Irunya said softly. "I'm sure Yao will be surprised to see you, but I'm sure he'll more than happily let us stay at the temple."

Matthew turned his head slightly to look at her with a small smile. "Who is Yao exactly?" He asks, tilting his head curiously.

"He's the head priest at the Moon Temple and an old friend of our Mother's." Irunya said with a light smile.

"Oh, I see."

"I will be very relieved once we do arrive so Ivan can finally rest and let his wounds heal properly." Irunya sighed. She worried for him, the wounds were becoming worse like this.

"Yeah." Matthew agreed with a nod.

)*(

About two hours had passed before the wagon slowed to a stop. "I guess we're here, could you help me up Matthew?" Mogen asked and held out his hand.

"Sure." Matthew stood up and helped Mogens to his feet.

The man winced as he slowly stood. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Irunya or Natalia had to go with them to the temple to speak to Yao. But Natalia wasn't looking to talk so it had to be Irunya. "Sister...?"

The other girl looked at her slightly. "Could you watch the wagon and my pups while I sort things out with Yao...?" Natalia was silent for a moment before nodding.

Irunya stood up and opened the door for the other two. "Let's get going."

Matthew nodded and walked out with Jiro following him. He lowered himself off the porch and then helped Jiro down before turning to help the other two down if they needed help.

Ivan was slouching where he stood, not even bothering to get out of the harness. After the other two were down Matthew walked over to Ivan. "Do you want to come with us or stay here and rest?"

Ivan lifted his head to look up at him. After a moment he tried to wiggle out of the harness. Some of his wounds had tried to heal between the leather and his flesh, what had healed was torn away. Matthew look over the wounds with great concern before moving and helping Ivan get the harness off.

After the harness was off, Ivan shook himself a bit. Irunya frowned as she spoke. "You're not really coming are you?" No reply came from the tiger as he slowly started to walk away from the group.

Matthew looked back and forth between the two for a moment before looking at Irunya. "Well, shall we get going then…?"

She sighed and nodded. "Just follow him."

)*(

Ivan limped as he walked with Matthew by his side, but showed no sign of wanting to stop. The further they went into the town the larger things got; there were so many different animals all living together. Most seemed to be smaller than Ivan, and sometimes smaller than Mogens and Irunya.

Matthew looked around as they got further into the city, there were so many different things here, and yet it seemed more familiar to him. Sure, the similarities between here and his world were probably off by a good number of years but still. It was close to what an old city would have looked like back in Matthew's world.

Irunya laughed softly when she saw such a different look on the young man's face. "You look right at home Matthew."

Matthew chuckled somewhat awkwardly. "I kind of feel right at home." He admits with a small smile. "It's somewhat similar to where I grew up. There are differences of course, but this type of setting seems more familiar to me."

"Ah, well that's good, Yao will be happy to hear that."

Ivan glances up at the boy as they walk. Matthew was humming softly to himself and glancing back to make sure Jiro was staying close to him. He seemed pretty calm and relaxed, looking very at home in the city atmosphere. After a moment, he noticed Ivan looking at him and smiled at the tiger; he was glad that Ivan would be able to rest soon and could heal properly.

The tiger's ears dropped before he turned his head to look forward again. Matthew tilted his head curiously at that before shrugging a bit to himself.

"Matthew." Mogens tapped him on the shoulder.

The young man turned to look back at Mogens. "Yes?"

"Look up there." Mogens pointed to a small top of a building far off in the distance that stuck just above the other buildings.

"Is that where we're going?"

"Mmhm. That's the Moon Temple, trust me it's bigger than it looks from here."

Matthew smiles a bit. "Wow, cool. How long until we reach it?"

"Not long."

"Okay."

)*(

They went walking through the town and across a large garden to reach the temple and all the while, Ivan had been ignoring all the stares from the villagers. He knew he was covered in blood, he felt no need to hide it or care if it frightened others. Upon reaching the Moon Temple, it was quite clear that this was a grand temple. It was at least ten stories high.

"Still by far the biggest thing I have ever seen." Mogens chuckled.

Matthew looked up when they reached it; it was definitely the biggest thing he'd seen since he came here. Not the biggest in his world, but still pretty big considering the time era this world was most likely in. It certainly looked amazing. The young man smiled at Mogens comment. "Not the biggest place I've seen, but it certainly looks amazing."

"Really? You have dens that touch the sky too?"

Matthew chuckled softly. "Sort of. The really tall ones are normally where people work, but there are tall ones where people live as well, yes." He says with a smile.

"Do others like to live close to the sky?" Mogens asked as they started to walk up the stairs to the entrance.

"Some people do."

"Do you?" The wolf asked.

Matthew shrugged a bit. "I suppose so. I don't really mind either way."

When Mogens looked back forward he was surprised that the guards at the entrance were stopping Ivan from entering.

"W-what's the matter? We are friends of Priest Wang." Irunya was already trying to figure out why her brother was not allowed to pass.

"He can not enter the temple bleeding everywhere." One said firmly but calmly. Matthew wanted to speak up, but he didn't want to say anything that could get them in trouble either so he just kept his mouth shut, frowning at the guards unhappily.

Ivan growled unhappily and turned around. Then I will head back to the wagon... I don't need this.

"Ivan!" She called but the tiger kept walking.

Matthew looked back and forth between the guards and Ivan with an unhappy look for a moment.

"Matthew... I think it's because he's covered in blood." She said quietly and looked over to the tiger slowly getting further away. Ivan had very little of him that was still white, everything was either brown from dried blood or deep red.

Matthew huffed in annoyance.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she starts to walk inside. Matthew just sighed again and walked inside with her, Jiro following behind him.

"Don't worry Matthew. It gives Ivan time to clean himself up. If he had come in here he wouldn't even have bothered." Mogens smiled and tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, okay." He says with a reluctant nod.

Irunya led them through the many halls. Mogens thought they were going to get lost inside this huge place. He couldn't even use his nose to find his way back. Everything smelled like flowers, hell, he could barely smell his mate in front of him. It made him kind of feel helpless, Matthew though the smell somewhat pleasant however.

At the end of the hall, they reached a large open room with a large stone statue at the end. Irunya sat down in the center of the room and the others joined her, but Mogens spoke up. "So what now?"

"We wait for Yao."

)*(

They were not waiting long before Yao walked into the room with long red robes. He sat in front of them. "Irunya. I did not expect you to be back so soon. It's barely been two moons since you left. To what do I owe the honor of the visit and-" He paused for a second as his eyes fell on Matthew. "For the Goddess' child to return?" His smile faded into a sad frown. "Has... something happened?"

Matthew gave a slight wave. "Long story short I basically got them and Ivan kicked out of the pack for protecting me. We just need a place to stay so everyone can rest and heal properly."

"Kicked out?!" He looked shocked at this.

"Sadly yes." She looked down at her hands. "I was— w-we were hoping that you would have a place to stay for us u-until we've recovered. I-I know it's a big request a-and that we have nothing to offer you..."

"I could help out or something." Matthew offers with a small frown. "I'm the least injured of the group and it _is_ my fault they got kicked out in the first place."

"There is no need." Yao raised a hand to softly tell them to be quiet now. "Child of the great Moon, this temple is as much a home to you as it is to me. You do not need any permission to stay here, aru." He smiled.

Matthew smiled back and gave a slight nod. "They can stay as well?" He asks looking over at Mogens and Irunya for a moment before looking back at Yao.

He nodded. "Irunya is always welcomed here."

Jiro nudged Matthew's arm for attention. Hungry. And again. Mother. Hungry! Matthew just smiled.

Yao blinked in surprise. "He... is yours?"

Matthew looked up at Yao. "Yes. I adopted him about a week before I came to this world." He says with a nod.

"Ah, that makes sense now, aru."

Jiro nudged Matthew again. Mother, hungry!

Matthew chuckled and looked down at the polar cub. "Calm down, I know you're hungry." He says with a smile. "We'll get you something to eat soon, okay?"

Irunya smiled down at the cub remembering her own. "I should go get my pups and bring them here. They must be getting hungry too."

Yao nodded. "Who else is with you?"

"It's just us, Natalia, Ivan, and Irunya's pups."

"Ah, I see."

Irunya stood. "Me and Mogens will go get everyone. Why don't you find a room for you and Ivan, Matthew?"

Matthew nodded. "Okay, I'll do that." He says, standing up as well.

"I will show you the room available to you... Matthew." Yao gave a short bow. It was the first time he had heard the boy's name, though he had never known that he was a man before either. "This way."

As they walked out of the room back into the hall, Yao's tail trailed out of his robes and softly swayed as he walked. Matthew got curious. "If you don't mind my asking, what type of animal are you?" He asks after a few moments, looking at the tail curiously.

"Hm?" Yao stopped and looked slightly up at him. Then he smiled and continued walking happily. "I am a red panda, aru."

"Oh." Matthew says with a slight smile. "Cool."

"Cool, aru? Are you cold?"

"Oh, no um... I meant like... awesome." He says with a small smile.

"Awe-some? I have never heard of such words, aru."

"Um, it means like, something really good, I suppose." Attempting to explain.

"Ah. It must be something from your home then."

"Yeah."

)*(

Yao stopped in front of a door and slid it open. "Here you are." He smiled. The room was extravagant, a large open area with beautiful decorations, white stone carvings of animals, and a door to what was most likely the bedroom.

Matthew looked around in awe; everything was so big and decorated. He hadn't seen places this extravagant very often. "Wow."

"I hope you enjoy it. The room has never been used in a hundred years. But we keep it nice and clean, aru."

Matthew nodded. "Thank you." He says with a smile. Jiro walked in and started exploring a little. Matthew smiled and followed after him, looking around the big room curiously.

"You are welcome, aru. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you."

The priest smiled and closed the door as he left them on their own. Jiro explored the room a little while Matthew walked over and opened the door to what was probably the bedroom to look inside. There was a large bed laid out on the floor, easily a king sized one. Once again the room was beautiful.

Matthew looked around in awe, exploring the room before going over to the bed and flopping down on to it. It was really comfy and felt great after having basically slept on the ground more or less for about the last two months. He couldn't help but giggle a little, just pleased to be able to use a bed for once.

Jiro came in after him after a minute or two and crawled up onto the bed with him and nudged him again. But Matthew knew what the animal wanted. "I know you're hungry Jiro." He says with a smile. "We'll get food after the others get back here, okay?"

)*(

It was about a half hour later, Irunya, Mogens, the pups, and Natalia had returned to the temple. Matthew went out with Jiro to greet them, tilting his head curiously. "Where's Ivan?" He asks, noticing the group was missing one member.

Irunya frowned. "He can't enter the temple until he's cleaned... but-."

"But...?"

"Ivan i-is sort of refusing to do so..." Her ears dropped.

Matthew frowned softly. "Why?"

"I... don't really know."

"Where is he now?"

"In the garden I think."

"You all rest, I'll go talk to Ivan." He says, going back the way they had just come from and heading towards the garden with Jiro following right next to him.

Irunya had been right; he found Ivan was lying out in garden. He was so tired he looked like he could barely move. Matthew walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey Ivan." Ivan's only response was to open his eye for a moment.

"You know if you cleaned off the blood you could come inside and rest on a nice comfy bed instead of the ground out here."

No. If I do that my wounds may open again... And I'm too tired to deal with it.

Matthew gave a small huff of disappointment. "Fine." He says, standing up. "I'd stay out here with you, but Jiro's hungry. I'm going to go get him something to eat now. I'll be back later." He walked away with Jiro following eagerly.

A while later he returned without Jiro, having asked Irunya to watch him for a short while so he could go out and not have to worry about the cub wandering away and getting lost. Ivan was the same way as he was before; breathing slowly with his eyes closed as Matthew lay down beside him in the grass.

What are you doing...?

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asks with a smile, resting his head on his arms and watching Ivan quietly. He still didn't fully understand what they said in that form but since Ivan normally questioned what he was doing when Matthew did something unexpected, it was a pretty safe bet that that was what Ivan was asking him about now. Ivan sighed and shifted his head slightly.

"Just get some rest, you need it."

Can't sleep...

"Just relax and you'll probably be asleep in no time."

Ivan tried but he could not sleep. Maybe he could try to knock himself out?

Matthew sat up after a while, he reached out and started petting Ivan's head despite the blood in his fur to see if that would help any. Ivan's ears twitched with the contact. He couldn't even open his eyes to look at him; even his voice was muffled out. Matthew had every intention of doing what he had done after the first bear attack, basically, keeping watch while Ivan rested.

)*(

By the time morning had come, Ivan seemed to be sleeping. A little red panda came running up to Matthew with a basket of fruit hanging from his jaws. Matthew smiled and took the basket from the panda, nodding in thanks. He set the basket next to him and picked something before starting to eat it quietly. He would've thanked the panda aloud, but he didn't want to risk waking Ivan when the tiger finally seemed to be asleep.

Yao looked over the tiger. Must he always do this to himself? What more does he wish to prove, aru? He said quietly.

"Don't wake him. He's finally asleep I think." Matthew whispers after he finished eating and cleaning off his hands and face. "He seemed to be having a hard time falling asleep despite how tired he must be."

With all those wounds I could imagine. Yao shook himself.

"I'm going to stay out here while he rests." He turned his head to smile at the red panda. "Thanks for bringing me something to eat though."

Yao gave him a bow before turning to leave, leaving Matthew to continue sitting out in the garden while Ivan rested, keeping watch as the day went on. He ate some of the fruit later when he got hungry, eventually noon came around and he was still awake, watching over Ivan as he slept.

Irunya eventually came up to join him, wondering how Ivan was doing and after an exchange of nuzzling, Matthew took a nap as he was now feeling comfortable with someone else keeping watch.

He didn't wake up until just after sunset. "Ah, this is good timing." Mogens said cheerfully when the boy started to open his eyes.

Matthew yawned and sat up, looking over at Mogens. "Hm? What is?"

"I need to go take a piss." He chuckled and stood up. "I swapped out watch duty with Irunya so she could go feed our pups."

"Oh." Matthew gave a soft laugh.

"I'll be right back." He ran off and Matthew nodded, grabbing another fruit out of the basket and eating it while he waited. He looked over; glad to see Ivan was still asleep.

When Mogens came back he had a large bucket in his hands. "Yao gave this to me to bring to you just now."

Matthew tilted his head curiously. "What is it?"

"Water."

"Oh, thanks." He says with a smile.

"You're welcome. So how's the big guy holding up?" He asked with concern.

Matthew got a drink of water before shrugging. "Dunno, he's been asleep since sunrise though. He needs the rest."

"That he does." The male wolf frowned.

Matthew nods, turning his head to watch Ivan quietly for a moment. "I hope none of the wounds get infected..."

"Yes, that would be bad. It's often deadly to us, too."

Matthew shows a concerned frown. "I wish he'd take better care of himself." He says with a sigh, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I mean, I know we've been on the move for like the last week or so, but still..."

"It's just how he is. Even when he was little, though not nearly as bad."

"Yeah, I know." He says with a sigh. "I still wish he would though."

)*(

An hour later Yao came by again. "Wha—! He's still not cleaned!? What have you been doing all this time, aru?"

Matthew started in surprise and looked up at Yao. "Um… Letting him sleep…?"

"I gave you water to bathe him. So he could come _inside_." He scowled at the boy.

Matthew shrunk back a bit. "Sorry, I didn't know." He says, holding his hands up defensively.

"Well, you might as well start now. The faster he's clean the better." He crossed his arms. Matthew nods and starts cleaning, doing his best not to disturb Ivan or make the wounds bleed again as he did so. While Yao just stood by and watched, Ivan didn't even seem to respond.

After quite a while, Matthew had cleaned off most of the blood without disturbing the wounds too much. He had cleaned quite a few of them but left others untouched, not wanting them to start bleeding again.

"Such a mess, aru..."

"I'm not surprised honestly." Matthew says with a sigh as he finished up cleaning one of the wounds. "He had to deal with a bear, the Alpha, and then he had to pull the wagon for about a week."

"All that and he's still not dead. Poor thing, the Goddess favors him too much." Yao frowns. Matthew didn't have anything to say in response to that so he just stayed quiet while he worked on cleaning the wounds that the wagon harness had been digging into earlier.

"Any other would have died by those wounds."

"He's too stubborn to let it kill him." Matthew comments, carefully cleaning.

"Is that so, aru?" Yao didn't look that impressed. Matthew nodded and continued quietly. An hour after he was pretty sure he had gotten most, if not all, of the ones visible to him.

"Good, now that is done. Let's get him inside."

Matthew stood up after cleaning his hands off. "We're going to need help if we're carrying him. Or did you want me to wake him up instead?" He asks, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Nonsense. We couldn't wake him if we tried." He huffed. "I'll go get some guards, aru, wait here."

Matthew chuckles softly. "True. I'll wait here then."

Yao returned with eight guards and they quickly set to work on picking the tiger up. "When you bring him to the room, bandage those wounds up, aru."

Matthew nods. "Of course."

"I was talking to the guards." He said sternly. "I wish to speak to _you_ alone_._"

"Oh. Um, okay."

He looked at him seriously before turning. "Follow me. We need to go somewhere private, aru."

Matthew nodded and followed after him, feeling somewhat like he was about to get scolded for something and Yao didn't look he was going to even give him an idea what it was about as they walked back to the temple. He could do nothing but follow him silently.

Yao walked to a far side of the tower and threw one of the many doors. "Come inside." Matthew was feeling like he was in trouble though he had no idea why.

"I have some... interesting news for you." He said as he closed the door.

Matthew tilted his head curiously and arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"On the night that you arrived here, you were not the only child the Moon herself sent." He starts off seriously.

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. A brother, he says his name is Alfred. But the real interesting part is... That he claims that your Mother did not send you two here. That it was a _mistake_."


End file.
